Rise of Galaxia
by adrogoz
Summary: An entity known as Galaxia plans to make a "complete world", destroying all other worlds in the process. Heroes from Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Super Smash Bros, Bionicle, Bleach, Bobobobo Bobobo, Buso Renkin, Transformers and others unite
1. Beginning

I initially forgot to mention, but no, I do not own Doctor Who, Super  
Smash  
Bros., Kingdom hearts, Naruto, Bionicle, Bleach, Transformers, Bobo-bobo  
Bo-bobo, Heroes, Death Note or Halo. I will keep you informed of other  
things  
I don't own when the need arises.

*Testing, testing, one two three*  
"Waaugh! Donald! Stabilizers!" A teenage brunette yelled as the Gummi  
ship was suddenly thrown to its side. The white duck dressed in blue  
gave an alarmed quack and threw his weight against a single lever in  
the floor. It wouldn't budge. The other crew member, a dog-looking  
creature added his weight to the stick too and strained to pull it.  
All three froze as it suddenly snapped in two. "This isn't going to be  
good. Everybody, hang on! We're going to crash!"  
The three boys all lunged for the captain's chair in the center, and  
hung on for dear life as the ship continued to speed for an unknown  
world. Three pairs of eyes shut tight as the outside of the ship  
caught fire. This was the end.  
The world exploded into a million shards and then went black.  
"Sora…Hey, Sora! Wake up!"  
Bleary sapphire eyes attempted to open, but then shut again, unable to  
keep themselves open. In another moment, they tried again before  
closing. "Sora!"  
This time, the wake-up call came with a violent earthquake and the  
Keyblade-wielder jolted awake, sitting up. A sudden headache caused  
him to  
groan and lay back down, leather-clad hand to his head.  
"Ow, ow, ow! Aww, man! Ow!" Sora furiously rubbed his temple, trying  
to shoo the throbbing pain away, teeth gritting together. There was  
the sound of a ringing bell and the headache was instantly gone.  
Getting to his feet, the  
teenager offered the duck his hand, a smile on his face. "Thanks,  
Donald.  
Uh… Where are we?"  
"Sora! Come see!" Called Goofy, suddenly appearing through the  
destroyed hull  
of the ship. A white gloved hand beckoned to the two teammates before  
the Captain of the Guard was gone again. Sora offered Donald a shrug  
before  
following him out of the wreckage.  
The brunette turned to look back at the Gummi ship, or what was now a  
pile of  
Gummi blocks and debris scattered around the crater. No matter how  
carefully he thought of the events surrounding the crash, they never  
slowed down and whipped past him as a blur. One minute he had been  
following a distress call, the next he was here on this strange world  
with their only means of transport  
in dozens of pieces.  
"Gawrsh…I wonder what hit us. What d'you think, Sora?"  
The boy shook his head, spiky brunette hair swaying slightly as he did  
so. He  
folded both arms behind his head and stood lazily gazing at their  
ship. "I  
dunno. Maybe an asteroid or something?"  
"Looking at the state of your craft, yes, I would say so," murmured a  
mysterious figure on the lip of the crater, causing Sora to whirl  
around,  
Keyblade flashing into his hands with a flash of golden light while  
Donald and  
Goofy mimicked him. "Who are you!"  
The figure held up his hands to show that he meant no harm and slowly  
descended into the pit. "Easy. I'm a friend. I have many names, but  
you can call me Doctor."  
Sora stood uneasily. "Doctor? What kind of a name is Doctor? I'm Sora.  
This is Donald and Goofy. We were following a distress call when we  
were hit and crashed here."

"Hm…strange…"

"What do you mean?"  
Doctor rubbed at his chin in a pensive manner before his hand went  
down to his side. "I mean it's strange that here I am, following a  
distress signal and  
crash here, and then you show up with the same problem. Something is  
amiss."  
Sora resumed his lazy position, swaying back and forth as his eyes  
aimed at the sky in thought. "We-ell, since we're trapped here, and  
you're trapped here, I was thinking that maybe we team up or  
something. Y'know, maybe help each other out and stuff."  
The doctor smiled, eyes twinkling. "Why, that sounds like a brilliant  
idea. I do like the sound of that."  
The teen laughed. "Hey, how do you guys like the sound of that? Huh,  
Donald?"  
He turned his head, grin still on his face to look back at his  
teammates, but  
they were nowhere to be found. "Donald? Goofy?"  
"Sora! Help!"  
"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled as he charged head-first up the slope of  
the  
crater, Keyblade slung over one shoulder. "I'm coming! Just hold on!"  
"Sora! Wait up! I'm coming too!" the Doctor cried, scrambling after the  
much-faster boy. Sora turned to look back at him. "Then hurry!"  
None of them saw the yellow eyes peering out at them from the  
undergrowth.  
"I'd best keep an eye on them," their owner murmured to himself in a  
deep  
voice before vanishing as quickly as he had come.

-()-()-()-()-

Sora stopped short suddenly, the doctor coming to a halt beside him,  
heavily  
panting and leaning over his knees. The teenager whirled around,  
Keyblade in  
hand, trying to figure out where his friends had vanished to. He had  
heard  
them around here, hadn't he?  
"S-Sora! Over here!" There! It was over that hill! Without pausing to  
rest,  
the Keyblade wielder charged up the hill, the older man trailing  
behind. He  
had to get to his friends! Once he reached the top, the brunette sank  
into a defensive pose. There Donald and Goofy were, tied to a tree,  
and surrounded by strange-looking Heartless, or that's what Sora  
assumed them to be.  
They had the basic human shape, but their bodies were translucent,  
almost like jellyfish, and they were covered from head-to-toe in  
purple armor. Each had a small blue orb set into their left shoulder  
plate, except for the three much larger ones at the back of the group  
that had three. He couldn't see their faces, as they were covered by  
masks.

Sora growled, gripping his blade tighter before he raced towards the  
strange  
beings, war cry tearing from his throat. The creatures all turned to  
look at the swiftly approaching teen, weapons at the ready.  
"Sora! Stop!" The Doctor yelled, and the boy readily stopped in his  
charge,  
eyes aflame. He breathed hard, furious that they had kidnapped his  
friends,  
and they would pay. Sora held his ground as one stepped forward.  
"You are from other worlds, yes? Fascinating," one of them murmured in  
a calm, almost musical voice. "But, you will not interfere with the  
plans of his  
majesty, Emperor Galaxia."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about that," the doctor countered  
quickly, arms folded across his chest. "Depends what his majesty's  
plans are."

The strange creature managed a smile. "His Majesty is in the process of  
creating a perfect, complete world."  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Sora folded his arms behind his head in a  
thoughtful pose. A perfect world. He kinda liked the sound of that.

"In itself, no," the Doctor replied. He went on to say: "But there's  
always a  
catch."  
"You are far more intelligent than we have previously thought. We are  
planning to make the new world out the other, incomplete worlds of  
course."  
"But the residents of the other worlds, what happens to them?"  
"They either join us or they are destroyed. For that is what becomes  
of those who oppose his Majesty Galaxia and his plans."  
Sora's eyes ignited with the hidden fire in his soul. That wasn't cool  
at all.  
"I'll give you one warning. Leave this world and tell your emperor  
back off  
and leave all worlds he's planning on taking alone!"  
The Galaxians merely chuckled, but their grips on their weapons  
tightened. "Or what?" The leader asked mockingly, tilting his head as  
if looking at a new  
species of thing.  
"Or I'll stop you!"  
"Hmm…It seems you are unintelligent after all. It seems that you also  
cannot  
count. There are only four of you. The Galaxian armies are vast. What  
chance  
do you think you stand?"  
"I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender or I'll wipe the floor with  
you!"  
the Keyblade wielder shot back, lips curled over his teeth in a  
display of  
aggression.

The leader made a 'tsking' noise and at a hand signal, the squad  
surrounded  
the rag-tag group, spears aimed towards the center. The Galaxians  
shrank back as a dazzling burst of light temporarily blinded them.  
When the light died down enough, they were surprised to see weapons in  
the hands of three.  
The doctor was astounded, and his mouth hung open slightly. "Where did  
you get those? You didn't have them before. Your weapon…It looks like  
a-"  
"This is the Keyblade," replied the teenager, sapphire eyes never  
leaving the enemies before him. He crouched, muscles tensed and ready  
for an attack.

"The Keyblade, hmm?" Came a voice from behind the small army. The  
warriors parted, allowing a smaller creature to pass. It resembled the  
others except that it had a shorter stature, and no orbs at all.  
Instead, a glowing red D was on its left shoulder. The being chuckled  
at the strangers' confused expressions. "Allow me to introduce myself.  
I am Commander D of the fourth Galaxian Great Army. I look forward to  
battling you." With that, he turned to the other Galaxians. They  
readily saluted him.

"Kill the others"


	2. Metaknight

**Chapter Two of Galaxia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. All characters go to their respective creators.**

The Galaxians step forward, their spears horizontal and at the ready. Sora growled and grasped the handle of his Keyblade tighter. If he was going to make a move…Now would be it. Giving a yell, he lunged at the nearest enemies, only to be blinded by a sudden flash of light. The teenager cried out and stumbled backwards, shielding his eyes.

When he opened them again, the enemies nearest them had fallen, slashes on their torsos and a small, round, dark blue creature had appeared beside the Doctor and the others, sword in hand. It wore a knight's helm, white gloves and a purple cape billowed in the wind.

The Galaxians took a step backwards from the shock, still seeing spots from the bright light. "Who are you?" One of them hissed, gripping the spear tighter.

The creature was silent for a long while before it finally spoke. Its voice was deep and full of authority. "I am Metaknight." In a sharp move that was almost unseen, his sword flicked, and an arrow of pure blue light shot through the air, easily slicing through two more enemies. Sora couldn't help but gawk as a roly-poly man dressed in red and blue shot out from the bushes and with a few hops and a jump, was before the small group, mustache partially covering a triumphant smile while a white-gloved hand tugged on the brim of his red hat, marked with a white 'M'.

Trailing shortly after the plumber came a round pink thing and an orange dragon with a flaming tail. Sora's legs buckled out form under him and if it hadn't been for the Doctor, he would have fallen. From the highest tree shot an angel, bow strung and at the ready with another arrow notched on the string.

"Who are you people?" Sora croaked, voice small and tiny in pure shock. What were all these things? The small knight held out a hand to silence him. "Later."

The smaller commander sighed, hand to his brow in a gesture of exasperation. "Such a waste. But I guess we have no choice." He turned sharply to the three-orbed  
Galaxians. "Rank-Threes! Take them out!"

"Kirby! Mario! Pit! Aim for the large ones," barked Metaknight, cape becoming two bat-like wings. "I'll handle their leader." The beings nodded simultaneously, and charged at the large Galaxians with the knight leading them.

Metaknight zoomed towards Commander D, sword in hand. The Galaxian drew a long katana faster than the eye could see.

But not fast enough.

A spurt of blood filled the air, and Commander D stumbled backwards, large gash in his chest. The smaller creature landed lightly on his feet, broadsword glistening with blood.

The Galaxian breathed heavily, hand to his bleeding chest, looking as though he was about to fall over, but he remained steady. "I really don't need to go this far to defeat something as small and insignificant as you," he growled. "But I can't take any risks here. Emerge!"

The knight snarled from inside his helmet and lunged at the man again, but he was engulfed in light from the D on his foe's shoulder, and the attack missed. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding, then it slowly faded. Now, instead of the D, a long chain snaked along the ground where it connected with a young man with long sapphire hair. Several swords protruded from his back. The link began to glow with a soft green light that traveled quickly down the length and into the unconscious figure. Once the light reached the its destination, the young man roused, at the same time, Commander D collapsed.

The blue-haired man rose, smirk upon his lips. "Transfer complete."

"Transfer? Whaddya mean transfer?" quacked Donald, almost shaking with rage.

The man's gaze glided over towards the duck, then back to Metaknight. "It's really very simple. I transferred my mind into my second body. This one." The man said while gesturing to his new body. "While I am in one body, the other cannot be harmed. Also, the other gradually heals any and all wounds it may have. Observe."

Sure enough, the slash on the first body was already healing. Then, turning to look at his squad, or lack thereof, Commander D crossed his arms over his chest and made a 'tsk'ing noise. "I see you've made light work of my scouting party. Kudos. No matter. I will destroy you all myself."

The commander raised his hand, and for a moment, nothing happened. With a crackle and a pop, electricity surged around him. Tongues of the static leapt between the swords on his back. The energy began to build into a sparking form in his hand before a lightning bolt shot from his palm toward the group. The lightning was quick, but the angel was quicker as a gleaming shield blocked the attack. The power ricocheted towards the procurator, but was simply absorbed back into his hand.

Smirking, the man reached over his shoulder and pulled out a sword, water gushing from the open wound. He lunged at the Doctor, but with a mighty clang, the attack  
was blocked by Sora's Keyblade. The teenager growled and pushed his strength to he limit, trying to push the enemy back.

Commander D merely smiled and one hand left the hilt. Sapphire eyes snapped open and Sora pushed all that harder. But it was no use. The Galaxian snatched the chain that connected the two bodies and swung the first like a flail.

Sensing the danger, the Keyblade wielder rolled to avoid the attack. The Doctor hit the deck while the angel and knight merely flew out of its range. The plumber and pink puff-ball leapt high into the air. Goofy narrowed his eyes, and attempted to block the attack with his shield while Donald attempted to cast a deflection spell. The dragon roared angrily and sped toward the chain, aiming to attack it in midair.

The three were easily cast aside and in a flash of light, became trophies. Sora cried out as if he had been stabbed. "No!" Sapphire eyes glinting with hidden fire, he slashed at the commander with all his might. The man didn't expect such an attack and was blown backwards before landing in a heap. The boy raced towards his friends, kneeling at their side. The Keyblade lay discarded on the grass beside him. "Wha-what just happened to them?"

The brunette boy landed lightly beside him, angelic wings folding carefully upon his back. Then, in an act of sympathy, took a knee beside the Keyblade wielder, hand alighting comfortingly on the other's shoulder. "In this world, when a warrior is defeated, they become a trophy," he explained in a soft voice before smiling. "Don't worry, they'll turn back if you touch their base."

Then the angel reached out to touch one to prove his point, but froze unexpectedly, eyes wide. Strange purple bubbles oozed over the three trophies, and the angelic boy pulled back his hand as if bitten.

"No, it can't-a be! Mamma mia!" exclaimed the short man, hand to his head in shock.

"But we defeated him," the angel countered in disbelief before folding his hands and bowing his head as if in prayer.

Metaknight shook his head, armor clanking as he did so. "It looks like the Subspace Emissary has returned." His voice was solemn.

"What is the Subspace Emissary?" asked the Doctor, wandering over to the mourning Sora and gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the army of Tabuu, our mortal enemy," answered the knight, sheathing his sword. Pit's head snapped up in confusion. "But we destroyed Tabuu and the Subspace Emissary went away…"

All jumped at attention as the unconscious second body of Commander D began chuckling before it rose onto its feet and flicked a strand of sapphire hair out of its eyes. "That is quite true, but my colleague, Commander A, is in the process of bringing Tabuu back to life."

The bubbles intensified, and formed into exact replicas of the three who had been 'trophicated', except that the copies were in tones of purple and had glowing yellow eyes.

"I've wasted too much time as it is, so I'll just take these and be on my way," muttered the commander as shadow bugs moved to collect the trophies. With a sweep, they were gone, and the Keyblade wielder rose to his feet, eyes shadowed over. "You're not taking my friends anywhere," he vowed darkly, fingers clenching around the hilt of his blade.

Commander D's brow rose in mock astonishment, and more shadow bugs appeared and began to swarm over everything. Despite his rage, Sora couldn't even begin to block their sheer numbers as hundreds piled onto him as dozens took the statues away. A portal appeared behind the Galaxian and he stepped into it, once all three trophies were in his grasp.

"No!" Sora cried and with immense effort knocked the dark creature off him and raced after the departing form.

"Sora! No!" shouted the Doctor, and the plumber and angel were immediately on his heels, trying to obey the order. They easily caught up to the boy and tried to restrain him, but it was too late. They had gone too far and the portal closed upon them.

"Where did they go?"

Metaknight gravely shook his head. "They have gone into Subspace. We can't reach them  
now. Come with me to my ship. We have been aware of the Galaxian armies for a while now, and have been planning against them and could use your help, Doctor."

The Doctor stood numbly before shaking his head. "Alright. Not to be cliché, but please take me to your leader."

Behind his metal visor, the tiny knight narrowed his eyes, and looked quite off put. "I am the leader."

With a bright flash of light, the three males emerged into Subspace. Commander D was nowhere in sight. The angel uneasily spread his wings and rose into the air.

"Subspace," he murmured, bow held tightly in his grasp. Sora surveyed the scene with a trained eye. He was standing on a row of beams, but the surrounding area was empty. Everything was purple. Every now and again a beam of red or the same dark purple as the "floor" sliced through the air, while swirling black vortexes whirled away in the distance.

"C'mon," Sora said to the others, looking for a door or the like, but finding none. "We've got to rescue Donald and Goofy." He paused. "Oh, and that dragon."

"You mean Charizard?" asked the other boy, coming to hover over the Keyblade wielder's shoulder.

Sapphire eyes turned to him and Sora rubbed his nose in a very teenager-y fashion. "Yeah. Sure."

"We've-a got to save the Pokemon trainer as well, " the plumber mentioned.

"And while we're here, we should save the others too," agreed the winged boy.

"Others?"

"Yes, Donald, Goofy and Charizard weren't the first to be taken. There've been many. Lucas, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, Samus..."

"Don't-a forget Bowser, Link and-a Donkey Kong," added the pudgy man.

Sora turned around completely, mouth wide in shock. "You mean you've lost that many?"

The angel offered a comforting smile. "Don't worry, we'll save all of them."

"Oh!" The teenager clicked two fingers together as he had just came up with a plan. "I just remembered! I don't know your names!"

"I'm Pit, Captain of the Guard of angels."

"Me-a Mario!"

The brunette-haired boy grinned back. "And I'm Sora. Now, let's so rescue our friends!"

"So, this is your ship?" asked the Doctor, looking around the hull. A finger delicately landed on his cheek in a thoughtful expression. "Hm. Battleship Halberd. I like it. Good ship. I mean, it's not quite the TARDIS..."

The knight's gleaming yellow eyes were on the human (or so he thought) again, this time narrowed. "You know of a better ship?" Metaknight asked, not entirely convinced their was another ship that was grander than his battleship. "This TARDIS, what sort of weapons does it have?"

The Doctro laughed uncomfortably. "No, it's not really a combat ship-"

"How fast is it?"

Now a smirk tickled the corners of his mouth. "Very."

"How very?"

"Metaknight, it's a time machine. 'Fast' doesn't even describe it," came a deep voice from behind the two, and they both turned around to see a blue canine-like creature on its hind legs. Two sharp spikes covered the back of the paws.

The Doctor was befuddled. "How did you know that- No, let me guess: mind  
reading." The lupine thing nodded.

The Metaknight was silent. Time travel? Impressive, he thought. The small creature paused again, frowning. "The Halberd is still superior."

The human couldn't help but laugh as he trialed after the two creatures into what appeared to be some sort of meeting room. Most of the seats were empty; the table had thirty-six chairs around it. Only seven were full.

"Allow me to introduce the Galaxia Resistance Front."


	3. The Resistance

"Allow me to introduce the Galaxia Resistance Front," said Metaknight.

In the chair closest sat a muscular man in a tight blue suit. His head was covered with a red helmet and a crimson scarf was tied around his neck. "This is Captain Falcon, racing driver and bounty hunter."

Beside Captain Falcon was a small man in a space suit with a comical fishbowl-  
like helmet. An antenna adorned the top of it. "This is Olimar."

Sitting next to the space-man was a massive blue penguin, dressed in regal-looking robes. A small red and gold crown sat atop his head. "This is King Dedede."

Adjacent to the king as a small, almost cute-looking robot. With a whirring noise, it turned to look at the visitor. "ROB."

Beside him was a blue-armored warrior. A scarlet cape adorned his shoulders and a large sword stood clasped in his hands. "The last one of the resistance, Ike."

"But there are still two more," protested the Doctor, gazing past the others at the two more human-looking ones towards the back.

The first one turned to look at the man who had spoke, but the doctor couldn't see his eyes as they were concealed with a reflective orange visor. The creature was in a green battle-suit that completely covered him from head to toe. An array of weapons was at his side.

The other was a young man with untidy ebony hair and a pale complexion, wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. He had no shoes or socks, just bare feet. He, too turned his head to look at the doctor with black eyes, and for the first time, he noticed that the teenager was sucking on a strawberry. Knees up to his chin, he was more squatting on his chair than sitting in it.

"I was getting to that," growled Metaknight coolly, taking his place at the head of the table. "Those two are our guests from other worlds. The names they use are Master Chief and L. Take a seat."

Once the doctor has chosen a chair, the leader turned toward the gathering of people and other such things around the table. "Galaxia Resistance Front, this is the Doctor. He'll be helping us with our missions. For the meantime though, I believe we should put together all information of Galaxia and his armies."

"I agree," mumbled L, with little to no emotion in his voice. He removed the half-nibbled fruit from his mouth. "In fact, I was about to suggest the very same thing. Under normal circumstances, I would consider the possibility of the Doctor being a spy sent by  
Galaxia. However, with Lucario around, we know that he cannot be."

"Galaxia's armies consist of at least five ranks of warrior. These ranks correspond with the orbs on their shoulders, and may also correspond  
to class in Galaxia's planned utopia," continued Ike, L returning the strawberry to his mouth. "The first rank seem to be servants, while the second rank are normal citizens. They have no particular special abilities. There are also some with no orbs at all. They are Rank-Ones who were demoted to a zero rank. They no longer have the power of conscious thought and are, effectively, nothing more than mere tools. Drones, if you will. Rank-Three are soldiers. They possess incredible physical strength, but not tactics. They are mindless brutes, and are not too difficult to beat, granted you don't get hit. Rank-Four are the opposite. They are intelligent, but not the strongest. They take time to destroy. Finally we have Rank-5. They are masters at guerilla tactics, strategic annihilation of particular individuals, and escape. Perhaps the appropriate term for their role in battle would be assassin, but there's more to it than that. They are by far the most intelligent and cunning of Galaxia's forces, minus the commanders. The commanders all have unique skills and abilities that place them far above the lower ranks, in fact they seem to be outside the whole ranking system." Ike stopped, breathing a little heavy. Luckily for him, L had nibbled enough on his berry to help him out.

"We don't know for certain, but there's a strong possibility Galaxia himself is in another plain of existence that is connected to this world, much like Subspace, except that this one may even stretch through to other worlds as well. As for Galaxia's plans, he seems to be  
trying to create a new, supposedly perfect world. He feels that the existing worlds are incomplete, that he must take the best parts of other worlds and put them together-"

"While destroying all the other worlds," added Metaknight darkly.

"Precisely," L readily agreed, popping the rest of the fruit into his mouth.

"I'm new to this whole problem," began the doctor, "but I did hear something about Commander A working on resurrecting someone called Tabuu…"


	4. Galaxia's plan

"We don't know for certain, but there's a strong possibility Galaxia  
himself is in another plain of existance connected to this world, much  
like Subspace, except that this one may even stretch through to other  
worlds as well", continued L. "As for Galaxia's plans, he seems to be  
trying to create a new, supposedly perfect world. He feels that the  
existing worlds are incomplete, that he must take the best parts of  
other worlds and put them together,"  
"While destroying all the other worlds", added Metaknight.  
"I'm new to this whole problem," began the Doctor, "but I did hear  
something about Commander A working on resurrecting someone called  
Tabuu. Mario and Pit looked shocked at the idea."  
"Tabuu was our greatest enemy." said Olimar. "He stole most of our  
world and used it to make his "great maze". We stopped him, but if it  
hadn't have been for King Dedede we all would be trophies by now. In  
fact, at one point we all were."  
Captain Falcon shook his head. "If Galaxia is bringin' back Tabuu,  
we're all in trouble"

Sora, Mario and Pit continued their search for the trophies of their  
friends. "Odd. Last time Tabuu took lots of people as trophies, they  
were lying all over the place. This time there aren't any to be seen."  
"Maybe this-a time Tabuu has put them all in one place." suggested  
Mario.  
"Wait, look!" Sora pointed at an object in the distance.  
"What's that?" asked Pit  
"I dunno, but it's bound to be better than not seeing anything!"  
exclaimed Sora, beginning to run toward it.  
"Let's-a go!" said Mario, following Sora. "Why do I have a bad feeling  
about this?" said Pit, running after the others.

"So, Galaxia is bringing Tabuu back to life. But if he is trying to  
make some sort of perfect world, Tabuu is the last person to share it  
with, seeing what he planned to do with this world" said L, "Doctor,  
what are your thoughts on this?"  
"Well, I'd guess that Galaxia needs Tabuu for something," answered the  
Doctor, "and looking at what he did with this world... How exactly did  
Tabuu make this "Great maze?"  
"He used Subspace Bombs to suck parts of the world into Subspace, then  
arranged the parts together." answered Lucario, "Tabuu had ROB drop  
the Subspace bombs by holding the rest of his kind to ransom. The  
subspace bomb factory was destroyed, though. Gannondorf detonated  
several subspace bombs in it to make a subspace hole big enough to fit  
a subspace cruiser through."  
"Yes! That's what he's up to!" shouted the Doctor, suddenly excited.  
"What, then?" asked Metaknight.  
"Tabuu used Subspace bombs to take parts of this world," said the  
Doctor, "But now he can't get any more of them because the factory was  
destroyed, so even if Tabuu were brought back, he couldn't make a new  
maze. But Galaxia doesn't want Tabuu to take things into subspace, he  
wants him to assemble his "complete" world." "What does Tabuu get out  
of this?" asked Captain Falcon.  
"Tabuu is the embodiment of Subspace." said Metaknight. "As long as  
Galaxia's new world remains in subspace, Tabuu will be able to control  
it."  
"If that is the case, there is a high possibility that Galaxia plans  
to destroy Tabuu after he has his new world." said L. "I'd put it at  
around a 65 percent chance. The main thing to do now is work out which  
world Galaxia is aiming at"  
"That won't take long" said Lucario.  
"Why not?" asked the Doctor.  
Lucario answered. "Galaxia is breaking into another world as we speak"

Sora, Mario and Pit raced towards the object they saw in the distance.  
When they got closer, they saw it was a trophy. The figure had a hat,  
pointed ears and carried a sword and shield.  
"Link!", said Mario, running towards it. "Thought I'd catch you here"  
said a voice from behind them. Sora, Pit and Mario turned round to see  
Commander D.  
"You again?" said Sora in surprise. He summoned his keyblade. "Give  
Donald and Goofy back! And any others you've taken!"  
Commander D looked genuinely surprised. "They weren't that strong  
anyway. Why do you want them?"  
"Because they're my friends!", answered Sora.  
"Friends?" said D, as if he'd never heard the word before. "No matter,  
if you want them back, you'll have to fight me first!"


	5. Sora VS Commander D

"How do you know?" asked the Doctor. "Lucario's Aura abilities allow  
him it detect many things", said Metaknight. "The Halberd cannot  
travel between worlds, so there is little we can do to stop them."  
"Unless we could find a route that doesn't require us to actually fly  
directly between the worlds", said L.  
"We don't need to find a route. They've done that for us," said the  
Doctor, "The Halberd can fly through Subspace, can't it?"  
"It can" said Metaknight  
"Then all we need to do is fly the Halberd through Subspace to get  
there"  
"That idea had occured to me to", said L. "However, there is a chance  
Tabuu and Galaxia will realise what we're doing and try to stop us."  
"That as it may be, this may be our only chance to get to this..."  
"Stop!", said Lucario, "We have an intruder!"  
A large, green-skinned man in black stepped out. "We've been  
discovered. Galaxians, kill them!"  
A dozen Rank-3 Galaxians marched up behind the man.  
"Gannondorf! I told you we shouldn't have told him about the GRF",  
Captain Falcon growled.  
Metaknight stepped forward. "I will take them on"  
"No!" said Ike "Metaknight! Doctor! Lucario! L! ROB! Head to the  
bridge! You're needed. The rest of us will hold them here!"  
"Needed?" asked Metaknight.  
"Metaknight, you're the only one who can fly the Halberd. We need The  
Doctor and L for planning, besides the fact they're not really  
fighters and there would be no sense in them trying to fight these  
Galaxians. You'll need Lucario's Aura to guide you to the right world,  
and ROB's our only hope of stopping a subspace bomb once it's opened.  
If they have any, you'll need him"  
Ike, Dedede, Master Chief, Captain Falcon and Olimar stood up. Before  
the Doctor could object, King Dedede whispered something to him.  
"Don't worry about me, Doctor. I've got a plan. Trust me."

Sora dodged another swing of D's first body. He wondered how it had  
time to heal when it was being swung around like a flail. Commander D  
reached round to his back and pulled out two swords. Sand poured out  
of the hole in his back one of his swords came out of, while fire  
streamed out of the other. D charged at Pit, who blocked one of his  
swords with both of his own swords. "You're not swinging your other  
sword." said Pit "You could slash me with your other sword while I'm  
blocking. Why not?"  
"Because", D said, laughing, "I don't need to"  
He pushed down harder with the sword which Pit was blocking and it cut  
straight through Pit's swords. Pit only narrowly avoided being cut in  
half himself.  
"My Sandforged sword can cut through any object", gloated Commander D,  
"And the sand in my back keeps it sharp. It's one of my Five Blades of  
Might, and..."  
He was interrupted by a sudden burst of light from the trophy bag he  
had been carrying with his first body. It immediately burst into  
flames, and Charzard emerged from the flames. Two other trophies  
bounced out. Sora caught them, and Donald and Goofy appeared.  
"Donald! Goofy!", exclaimed Sora, "You're back!"  
"The reunion can wait for now," said Pit. He pointed at Commander D.  
"We've still got him to worry about. Even with Metaknight and Kirby we  
couldn't beat him last time. This will be hard."  
"Then we might have to use a drive", said Sora, "Give me strength!"  
With those words, there was a sound like something shattering, and  
Goofy vanished. Sora was now holding two keyblades, and much of his  
outfit had changed from black to red.  
"Wow, what was that?" asked Pit.  
"And what-a happened to Goofy?" added Mario.  
"This is my Valor Form," said Sora.  
"Valor Form?", questioned the Galaxia commander, "Having two weapons  
won't do you that much good. In case you've forgotten, I can cut  
through any of your weapons easily."  
D lashed out with both swords. Sora blocked D's Sandforged with one of  
his keyblades and his other sword with the other.  
"If this "Keyblade" is so important, blocking my Sandforged with it  
was a bad move" said D. He pushed down with it. It started to cut into  
the keyblade, but not far, because at that point, Sora hit him with  
the other keyblade. "Having two weapons won't do you much good if you  
only watch one of them," said Sora.  
"You asked for it", D growled. "Emerge twice!"  
His back glowed brightly and two more bodies emerged from it. One was  
red, covered in thick cracked armour, the other was white with blue  
rings hovering around both arms, its left leg and its chest.  
"Now he has four bodies?" said Pit.  
"And your time is up!"

Metaknight stepped onto the bridge, followed by the others. A short, 2-  
dimensional man greeted him in beeps. Also in this room was the round  
pink creature Metaknight had refered to as Kirby. Metaknight took hold  
of the helm. "Lucario, I want you here so you can warn me if anything  
is coming. ROB, operate the engines. Mr Game and Watch, Kirby, man the  
weapons. We're going into the Subspace rift".


	6. The Gold Commander

You were fools to stand up to the might of Galaxia" said Gannondorf.  
Master Chief and King Dedede were the only ones left standing. Ike,  
Captain Falcon and Olimar had all been turned into trophies.  
"Master Chief" whispered Dedede, "I'm about to cause a giant  
distraction. While that happens, I want you to go to my room on board  
the Halberd. You'll find something in there which I want you to use on  
Gannondorf."  
"Understood," replied the Spartan.  
King Dedede raised his hammer and smashed a small glass box mounted on  
the wall. A round, glowing object floated out.  
"A Smash Ball?" exclaimed Gannondorf.  
Dedede smashed it with one hit of his Jet Hammer. Immediately his eyes  
turned yellow and he shone with golden light. He began to dance. Small  
round creatures that looked much like Kirby except that they were  
entirely red apart from their faces appeared and shot out in random  
directions. Soon the room was full of these things. "Waddle Dees, take  
them away!  
The Galaxians and Gannondorf were swarmed over by Waddle Dees and  
carried out of the room.  
Then there was an explosion. Waddle Dees were sent flying back into  
the room. A Galaxian walked in. It had gold armour and a letter A  
enscribed on its left shoulder.  
"So, Commander A, I presume?", asked Dedede.  
"You would be correct," replied the gold-armoured Galaxia.  
"Then I guess that means Tabuu has returned," said Dedede.  
Gannondorf walked in after him, but Commander A grabbed him. "You have  
failed in your mission," he said. He lifted Gannondorf up and he was  
hit by an arrow-shaped beam turning him into a trophy. "And this is  
what becomes of those who fail Galaxia".  
Master Chief fired the Dark Cannon again, this time at Commander A. A  
raised his hand. The arrow bent round until it was facing back the way  
it had came, then flew back at Master Chief, who only narrowly dodged  
it. He pulled out two SMGs and fired a hail of bullets at A, but they  
ricocheted off his armour. He took a rocket launcher off his back and  
fired it at Commander A, but he blocked the rocket with one hand.  
Master Chief fired a second shot, this time at the wall, blowing a  
hole in the side of the Battleship Halberd. All the trophies,  
Commander A, King Dedede and Master Chief were sucked out of the room  
and into the air outside. King Dedede sucked in air and inflated  
himself, sucking the trophies into his mouth in the process. He used  
his Jet hammer to propel himself over to Master Chief  
"Urrm unuh i ugh" he said (he couldn't open his mouth to say "climb  
onto my back" without the air escaping). Master Chief understood. They  
floated gently towards the ground. Commander A, however, just smiled  
as he fell. "Emerge", he said calmly. Immediately, two huge pillars  
made of turquoise crystal shot out of the ground. As he approached one  
of them, a crystal spike jutted out. He put his foot on it and it slid  
down the pillar, quickly at first but slowing down, allowing him to  
land safely. At the same time, similar crystals grew out of his hands  
and up his back.  
Dedede landed about 50 feet away from Commander A and the towers.  
Master Chief jumped off his back and drew a shotgun. Dedede opened his  
cavernous mouth and Ike, Olimar and Captain Falcon sprang out.  
"C'mon!" shouted Captain Falcon, "That the best you've got?"  
"I will destroy all of you!", growled Commander A in a far more  
bestial voice than normal. "Behold my emerged form, Lustrous Rebirth!"

The crack that led into a new world grew wider and wider. Commander C  
watched and waited as it grew. Soon it would be large enough for his  
army of Galaxians and Subspace Emissary to walk through. He had also  
been told that Commander A would rustle up something good for him.  
He decicided to look around for something to entertain him until the  
crack was big enough. He saw Commander D fighting someone in his  
second emerged form. Normally this would be enough to interest him but  
he immediately saw something else more important.  
It was a huge aircraft of some kind.  
And it was coming this way.

As the ship flew overhead, Sora looked up at it. "Wow, what's that  
thing? It lloks a little like..."  
"Metaknight? Yeah, that's his ship," said Pit. "The Battleship Halberd  
has arrived."  
Sora looked back just in time to block a hit from Commander D. He was  
using the red body now. He swung round his other keyblade, but just  
before it hit Commander D, it vanished. Sora's outfit turned back to  
normal, and Goofy reappeared.  
"Looks like you can't stay in this "Valor Form" for long", said D.  
"Now it's our turn," said Pit, as he and Mario stepped forward.  
"No, leave this to us!" said a voice from behind them. Three people  
were standing there: a large, dinosaurian creature with a turtle  
shell, an anthropomorphic fox holding a laser pistol, and Link, who no-  
one had actually seen being revived.  
"Bowser! Link! Fox!" said Pit in surprise. "I thought you had been  
captured. When did you get here?"  
"Just now," said Fox, "But listen, you have to head for the rift.  
Galaxia's third army is already through and it's going to close soon".

"The rift is already too small. The Halberd won't fit," said Lucario.  
"And I believe Tabuu has us in his sights".  
"If what you have told me of Tabuu is true, then it is already too  
late," said L calmly. "He's probably already charging his Off-Waves".  
"Not just yet," said the Doctor "Follow me!"


	7. The Halberd in Subspace

*****  
As the ship flew overhead, Sora looked up at it. "Wow, what's that thing? It lloks a little like..."  
"Metaknight? Yeah, that's his ship," said Pit. "The Battleship Halberd has arrived." Sora looked back just in time to block a hit from Commander D. He was using the red body now. He swung round his other keyblade, but just before it hit Commander D, it vanished. Sora's outfit turned back to normal, and Goofy reappeared.  
"Looks like you can't stay in this "Valor Form" for long", said D.  
"Now it's our turn," said Pit, as he and Mario stepped forward. "No, leave this to us!" said a voice from behind them. Three people were standing there: a large, dinosaurian creature with a turtle shell, an anthropomorphic fox holding a laser pistol, and Link, who no-one had actually seen being revived.  
"Bowser! Link! Fox!" said Pit in surprise. "I thought you had been captured. When did you get here?"  
"Just now," said Fox, "But listen, you have to head for the rift. Galaxia's third army is already through and it's going to close soon".

"The rift is already too small. The Halberd won't fit," said Lucario. "And I believe Tabuu has us in his sights". "If what you have told me of Tabuu is true, then it is already too late," said L calmly. "He's probably already charging his Off-Waves".  
"Not just yet," said the Doctor "Follow me!"

Olimar and Dedede trembled as Commander A raised his hand and laughed. Captain Falcon shook his head. "Come on, he's not that scary. He's just got weird crystals growin' outta him." "Yes, but these crystals are far more important than they seem," growled A, "They absorb all of the energy from any attack, rendering them useless. I had a pair of them on my hands before I used my First Emergence, but now they cover sixty percent of my body." "That's a worrying enough prospect," whispered Dedede to the others, "even without the fact he hasn't mentioned what those towers are for". "There's no harm in telling you. You won't live long enough to see this, but I can use the energy from this to recreate things. I can bring something back from nothing more than a memory."  
"Whose memory? Your own?", asked Ike.  
"No, theirs," Commander A replied, pointing to the towers. Observed more carefully, two people could be seen frozen inside the towers.  
They were Ness and Princess Peach.  
Commander A paused for a few seconds, as if listening to something, then spoke. "I have just recieved word that Commander C has made it into another world. I am needed elsewhere." He gestured with a hand. "Kill them", he said calmly. Two large, bloblike shapes came out of the towers, which were sinking back into the ground. Commander A vanished in a flash. The shapes became more and more defined, until everyone present knew exactly what they were.  
They were Porky and Duon.

The Off-waves passed through the Battleship Halberd, turning everyone inside into a trophy. Inside the TARDIS, however, the Doctor, Metaknight, Lucario, ROB, Kirby, L and Mr Game and Watch were safe from them.  
"How did you know we had your TARDIS on board the Halberd?" asked Metaknight.  
When I first crashed in your world, I went out to have a look around. Found a lake, got chased by a giant green flying snake thing... Anyway, when I got back to where the TARDIS had been, it was gone. Later on, when I was on the Halberd, I saw the wreckage of Sora's ship on board in some kind of hold on a security camera screen L was watching. So no, I didn't, but it was a very good guess."  
"So this box has shields strong enough to block Off-Waves?" asked Metaknight.  
"Oh no," said the Doctor, looking at a screen, "No no no no no!"  
"What is it Doctor?" asked L.  
"I thought the TARDIS shields would block the Off-waves," said the Doctor, "But that's not what happened."  
"What has happened?" asked Metaknight.  
"The outside of the TARDIS has been turned into a trophy. We're trapped." 


	8. A world of Ninjas

Team Kakashi were walking through the forest, on their way to their next mission. The leaf village had heard word of suspicious activity in the forest to the north, and had sent Team Kakashi to investigate.  
"So why aren't we going north like Grandma Tsunade said?" asked Naruto. "Because," said Kakashi, "We're following these tracks that came from the north. Try to keep up with the mission Naruto"  
"Those tracks on the ground? They look like animal footprints. Why are we worried about them?" "Maybe, but we can't be too careful," replied Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I've been wondering. Kiba could tell what made these tracks just by their scent, and Hinata or Neji could probably see the cause from here. Don't you think it's a little odd we were sent on this mission?" asked Sakura. "Wouldn't Kurenai-sensei's squad be more suited to this kind of mission?"  
"They were probably already out on other missions" said Sai.  
"But I saw Kiba and Shino before we left" said Naruto.  
Suddenly, Kakashi shouted out to the team. "Everyone, get down!"  
They all landed on the ground and ducked just in time to dodge a hail of tiny White objects, moving too fast to be clearly seen. They looked up to see an army of strange masked figures, led by one with a letter C inscribed on his shoulder. He spoke into some sort of communicator. "Begin the assault. Destroy the Village Hidden in the leaves."  
Just then five figures jumped down from the trees. A boy with brown, spiky hair and holding some sort of giant key. An angel with a bow. A moustached man in red and blue. A duck with a staff. And a dog with a shield. "Hope you guys can fight," said Sora. *****  
"How can the TARDIS be a trophy" said Metaknight. "Only sentient beings can become trophies. The TARDIS isn't alive... is it?"  
"It would appear to be so", said Lucario. I can detect a living Aura from this craft. It is alive." "Why did you pick up the TARDIS and Sora's ship?" asked the Doctor. "A blue box and a pile of strange wibbly bricks" "Does it matter?" said Metaknight.  
"I'm guessing Lucario would have picked up something weird off the TARDIS, so in that case there must be something unusual about Sora's ship too, apart from being made of wobbly bricks."  
"Yes" said Lucario, "Sora's ship seemed to have a strange, multicoloured aura, as if..."  
"...It had been in multiple worlds" finished the Doctor, suddenly excited, "If we could... no, hold on... YES!"  
"What, Doctor?" asked Metknight, getting agitated at the Doctor not explaining anything. "If I wire the wobbly matrix of Sora's ship into the navigation mainframe of the TARDIS and uplink the controls to those of the Halberd, we should be able to directly access other worlds without needing to fly the Halberd through Subspace" explained the Doctor.  
"What are you..." began Metaknight, even more agitated at the fact that the Doctor had just explained his thoughts but too fast for anyone to follow.  
"Still, I can't do that until I can get out of the TARDIS to..." He stopped when he saw that Mr Game and Watch was handing him a wire. He saw that the wire went out the door of the TARDIS. "How did he..." began the Doctor.  
"There's a three millimetre gap between the doors of the TARDIS. And so Mr Game and Watch, being two-dimensional, can fit through." "Well then, better get to work then. Allons-y!"

"Seriously, is that the best all of you can do?" laughed Commander D mockingly. "At least the ones I fought earlier put up more of a fight." Fox fired one last shot at Commander D before fainting. The shot hit D in the chest. His current body, the Ring Body, split apart, falling as around six or seven pieces. He swapped to his Galax Body. "Pity" he said. "That shot might have helped If you had any energy left."  
Commander D collected the trophies and started heading back to Galaxia.

"So what you're saying, Doctor, is that you've adjusted all three ships so we can fly the Halberd in the space between worlds like Sora's ship, from inside the TARDIS?", asked L whilst eating an ice cream.  
"Yup, that's what I did" said the Doctor.  
"Metaknight said such a thing would be impossible", said L "I'm very good. Where did you get that ice-cream?" asked the Doctor, puzzled.  
"I got it from the food machine down those steps over there", said L.  
"But back to the matter at hand", said L, "Galaxia was pulling all his captains out of Metaknight's world before we left. But so far, he has only sent two into this new world. I'd like to hear your opinion on the matter Doctor"  
"I would say either he's going to have the other two attack another world, or he's going to use them for defending what he has of his "complete world"", replied the Doctor.  
"I came to the exact same conclusion", said L. "But Lucario says he senses four more entities with an aura much like Galaxia's captains, but can't pinpoint their locations. I believe these are the captains of defensive armies."  
Suddenly they both got a telepathic message from Lucario. "Galaxia is entering another world"  
The Doctor and L arrived in the main room of the TARDIS. "Which world is it?" asked the Doctor.  
"It's labelled on this screen as Mata Nui" said Metaknight.  
"What, already?", queried the Doctor. "It took him a while to get into that other world, now all of a sudden he has a huge opening to send armies through. It's like someone in there is trying to let Galaxia in."  
"That seems about right", said Lucario, "There is a dark Aura about that rift..."  
"I would suggest we send someone down there", said L. "Though I would stay in the TARDIS and monitor the situation whilst also assessing any information we get."  
"Alright then, I'll go", said the Doctor.  
"I shall also go", said Metaknight.  
Lucario and Kirby also stepped forward to go.  
"You'd better be ready, Galaxia", said Metaknight.  
***** 


	9. Commander C, the paper king

"Get them!" shouted Commander C. The Galaxians charged at the two teams with spears, swords, axes and other dangerous-looking weapons.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Six more Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke. "Ninja art: Super-beast scroll", said Sai calmly as he painted on a scroll. Three lions came out of the scroll and joined Naruto and his clones in fighting the Galaxians."Summoning Earth style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" said Kakashi whilst performing hand seals. A large group of dogs of various breeds all wearing ninja gear appeared in a puff of smoke and joined them. "So, you're proficient at summoning others to help you", said Commander C, smiling. "It won't help you though. Slicing Paper Hurricane!"  
Millions of small squares of paper flew at high speed at the nine fighters, slicing right through several trees as they went. For about thirty seconds, nothing could be seen through the storm of paper. Then, finally, the storm cleared and the Commander of Galaxia's third army looked at the result of his attack. All the Galaxians who had directly challenged the four ninjas and the others who were working with them were lying, unconscious or maybe dead around them. The targets themselves, however, had not been harmed. Sora's Reflect spell and Pit's mirrored shield had stopped the attack from harming them completely. The ninja hounds wee also saved, but the clones and ink beasts were destroyed.  
"You attacked your own allies to get to us?", said Sora, shocked.  
"They were nothing but pawns in this great game of chess. Worth sacrificing to destroy a stronger piece on the enemy's side", said C. "I, however, am a much greater being. A queen, if you will. I am far more valuable than low ranks like them".  
"What gives you the right to decide that?" shouted Naruto. "Just this", said C, calmly raising his hand. The paper pieces left behind after his Slicing Paper Hurricane rose into the air. He clenched his fist and the pieces flew inwards, forming into a giant hand, crushing Naruto. "I am far more powerful than they".  
"Fire!", shouted Sora. Flames whirled around him, setting the paper alight, allowing Naruto to escape its grip. "Condensed Paper Spear!", said Commander C, sounding less calm and in control as he had earlier. Sora and Naruto jumped out of the way to avoid a huge White spear crashing into them. Naruto and Sora both ran at him, but he just smiled. He said one word. "Emerge!"  
As he said it, he dissolved into paper notes. "Where did he go?", asked Sora, looking around for him. "There!", said Naruto, pointing. Sure enough, there he was. They ran after him.  
"Naruto! Wait! Where are you going?", Sakura shouted to him. She pointed to the spot she could clearly see him standing in. "He's over there! You're going the wrong way!"  
Sai pointed somewhere completely different. "I see him up in those trees over there" he said.  
"Ooh, don't know where I am, do you?", said Commander C's voice. Each person heard it from the lips of the Commander D they could see. Kakashi put his hand to his headband, about to raise it up when C spoke again. "Don't bother trying to use your Sharingan. I've studied your moves and it won't work. You know why? Because them are real and none of them are."  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Naruto queried. Suddenly, Goofy was sent flying, as if he had been hit by a heavy blow. Except no-one saw any attack, nor did they see the attacker for that matter. "Pay attention to your own battle, not the battles of others", said Commander C, charging at Sora and Naruto with his Condensed Paper Spear. Sora only managed to block it in time with his keyblade. He followed with a well-aimed kick at Naruto, but he vanished in a puff of smoke. Two more Narutos ran towards the Galaxian Commander from behind a tree. One held his hand back and the other moved his hands round it until a blue swirling sphere appeared. "Rasengan!", shouted Naruto as he charged at Commander C and pushed the sphere into C's chest. He flew back about thirty feet and collided with a solid rock face.  
Sai started to draw something on his scroll, but before he could finish, Commander C flew at him. He jumped to the side, then suddenly felt something on his hand. Looking down, he saw that he had covered his hand in ink. But then he noticed something far more important. There was a piece of paper stuck to his hand, which was now covered in ink. And also, Commander C had vanished.  
He peeled the paper off his hand and looked at it. From what he could see of it that wasn't covered in ink, it detailed methods of attack. All the attacks it mentioned were ones he had seen Commander C use since he vanished and everyone started seeing him in different places. "Everyone! Check for slips of paper stuck to you!" he called out. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mario and Pit all turned out to have pieces of paper onto them. Bizarrely, Naruto seemed to have one stuck to the inside of his mouth.  
"I knew there was something up with that ramen I ate this morning!" he said.

Ok, a few things I would like to say. I know a lot of people put these notes at the bottom of every chapter, but I don't.

First up, what do you think? Good? Bad? Any particular points you would like to mention?

Also, if you are disappointed to find that a favourite series that I mentioned is not in it, they will be.

Chapter 9 will be out soon, but right now I'm getting my ideas in order and am writing a chapter which will be about chapter 14 or so. I know it sounds weird, and that's because it is .


	10. Manipulation

"Everyone! Check for slips of paper stuck to you!" he called out. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mario and Pit all turned out to have pieces of paper onto them. Bizarrely, Naruto seemed to have one stuck to the inside of his mouth. "I knew there was something up with that ramen I ate this morning!" he said. "That Commander C must have been observing our actions, waiting until our guards were down, before setting up those notes", said Kakashi, "For example, while Naruto was eating ramen. He must have slipped a piece into his meal". "So these notes can control what you see?", asked Sora.

"Well, not exactly", replied Kakashi, "It looks like a full set of  
instructions have to be written. For example, mine mentions the messenger who told me about the mission, what he said, our meeting with the Hokage including responses to a couple of questions we didn't even ask. It would be difficult for him to pull this off in the middle of a battle, but that doesn't mean he can't prepare a few in advance".

"Why did he go to the trouble of luring you out of the village?", asked Pit, "If they were going to attack your village like they said, then why would they specifically target the four of you? If they had anything in particular they wanted you for, why didn't they just do it at some point during this attack?"  
"Wait, they're going to attack the village?", shouted Naruto in surprise, "We've got to go back there and stop them!"

The Doctor, Metaknight, Kirby and Lucario arrived in a deep, forbidding jungle.  
"So, this is the world Galaxia is targetting next?", said Metaknight.  
"Yes", said Lucario, "In fact he already has one of his armies in this world."  
"And I'm pretty sure that thing over there is not a Galaxian", said the Doctor, pointing to a tall, thin, brown and grey creature with a spiked back, a skull-like head and holding some kind of double-ended spear or staff. The creature leapt at them. "RUN!" shouted the Doctor. The others did not run. Instead, Lucario raised his hand, which started to let off some some of blue energy (The Doctor guessed this must be Aura), Metaknight drew his sword, and Kirby sucked the Doctor  
into his mouth, spitting him out shortly after. "Oi! What was that for?", asked the Doctor, but upon looking at Kirby, he saw the reason. Kirby now had hair just like the Doctor's and he was holding a Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor checked his pocket, ensuring he still had his own screwdriver.  
The creature stabbed its staff into the ground, which promptly exploded. Metaknight flew at it and a heated swordfight (well, sword-vs-staff fight) ensued. The Doctor was suddenly thrown to the side away from another, similar staff thrown by another, similar creature. This one, however, was blue with back spikes that resembled the fin of a fish. The staff hit a tree and the tree crumbled into dust. Had Lucario not moved him, the doctor would be that dust; he doubted it would allow  
time for Regeneration. Four more of them emerged from the mist: one red, one black, one green  
and one white.  
They were surrounded. 


	11. Hokage and Turaga

Kirby raised his Sonic Screwdriver and turned it on. Immediately, the creatures' backs sprang open and slug-like creatures flew out. The creatures slowly ground to a halt.

"That was brilliant, Kirby", said the Doctor to the round pink creature, "I wouldn't have thought of that!"

"Greetings, visitors", said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a creature resembling an old man with a green staff and wearing a light-green mask. "I am Turaga Matau, Turaga-elder of the village of Le-koro. And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor", said the Doctor. "And these are Lucario, Kirby and Metaknight"

"Thank you for your help", said Matau. "Those creatures you just defeated are called Rahkshi. They were defeated by the heroes of this land, the seven Toa, many years ago. But now they have returned, along with our greatest enemy, Makuta. Makuta has forged an alliance with with a dark-evil known as Galaxia..."

"We came here to stop Galaxia", said Metaknight. "And if this Makuta is working with Galaxia, then we will stop him too"

"Heart-glad to hear it", said Matau. "Galaxia's commander told us that the assault would begin in four days. Until then, you are welcome to stay at our village".

"So what you're saying is that this creature ordered someone or  
something to attack the village?", asked Tsunade.  
"Yes, that's correct", said Kakashi.  
"I'd like to meet these others who helped you fight this "Commander  
C". Tell them they may enter".  
Kakashi did so. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mario and Pit entered the  
Hokage's office.  
(Well, they certainly weren't what I was expecting...), thought Tsunade.  
"So, you were sent here to help us against Galaxia?", she asked.  
"Who sent you?"  
"The Galaxia Resistance Front", replied Pit. "When Galaxia first  
attacked our world, we set up a group to try and stop him, and we  
picked up some others along the way. Galaxia plans to create a new  
world of some sort, but doing so seems to require him to steal parts  
of other worlds and ally with those who whose powers he needs, usually  
the shadier, more evil residents of these worlds. He also plans to  
destroy all the other worlds in some way afterwards."

"If what you say is true, Galaxia needs Makuta's power for something",  
said Turaga Nokama, after the Doctor had finished explaining things to  
the council.  
"Turaga Nokama, I can't help noticing one chair in this meeting room  
is empty".  
"That chair belonged to Turaga Vakama, of Ta-koro", explained Nokama.  
"It was after this that Makuta started to plague us again".  
"So that must mean L's theory was correct", said Metaknight. "To  
resurrect anyone, Commander A requires someone who remembers them".  
"What? No! Really?", said the Doctor, impressed. "Memory-based  
reconstruction? I've never seen anything that would be capable of that  
before, and I've seen a lot"  
"Besides Makuta and those Rahkshi things, what else has Turaga Vakama  
seen that Galaxia could use against you and your people?", asked  
Metaknight.  
"Well, back when we were Toa, he was our leader when we fought the  
Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, the Visorak swarms, Roodaka, and  
Sidorak", said Turaga Onewa. "Aside from that, he witnessed many  
battles fought by the current Toa, when they fought the swarms of  
Bohrok, the Rahkshi and the Bohrok Kal. Oh, and I think he saw some of  
the Brotherhood of Makuta as well".  
"So all our enemies may be coming back", said Turaga Matau. "I love  
reunions", he added sarcastically.


	12. Evil plots and kohli

Chapter 11 – Evil Plots and Kohli

"So this is Galaxia's Homeworld?", said Makuta. "He certainly has an impressive castle".

"I mest say, it live up to my expectations", said Orochimaru, smiling.

_And soon, it will be all be mine! _, theyboth thought to themselves simultaneously.

"Come, Lord Galaxia wishes to meet the two of you", said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Commander B. "Follow me".

"So you're saying that in your world, they do not play Kohli?" asked Turaga Matau. He had decided to invite his guests to the long-awaited Po-koro VS Le-koro VS Ta-koro Kohli Match.

"Not exactly", said the Doctor. "I mean, on Earth, they have games that are a little like Kohli, but none quite the same"

"I see", said Matau.

Just then, three figures walked in. They appeared to be metallic, like the Turaga and Matoran they had seen up until now, but they were a lot taller, more armoured and stronger-looking.

"Sorry we're late", said one of them, a red warrior a pair of swords on his back. He then noticed the Doctor, Lucario, Metaknight and Lucario. "Who are these... individuals?" he asked.

"Ah, Toa Tahu, Lewa and Pohatu, these are our guests from another world. They have come to help us defend against Galaxia and Makuta", said Turaga Matau. " He turned to the guests. "Doctor, Lucario, Metaknight, Kirby, these are the Toa, at least these are three of them. Tahu is the guardian of Ta-koro, Pohatu is the guardian of Po-koro, and Lewa is the guardian of this very village"

Pohatu and Lewa were eager to talk to the guests, but Tahu spoke up. "How do we know they aren't Galaxia's spies?", he said.

"Rest assured, I have taken precautions against that. Besides, they defeated the Rahkshi for us. They won't be bothering us again for a while now. I captured their Kraata and sealed them away"

"Well... I guess if Makuta were to use any of his minions for a trap like that, it wouldn't be his sons", said Tahu.

"Then I guess that makes us allies", said Pohatu.

Makuta and Orochimaru took their seats at the Table of Council, while Commander B stepped back away and left the room. Several others were already seated. A young man with brown hair holding a black notebook of some sort. A man with silver hair wearing a long, black hooded cloak. A large blue transparent figure with glowing multicoloured wings, resembling those of a butterfly. Galaxian Commanders with the letters A, W, X Y and Z on their shoulders. A man with spiky red hair and a yellow mark on his head in the shape of an eagle, wearing a long, dark blue coat with a fur collar and red shoulder armour. A brown-haired man wearing glasses and a long white coat. A very large, metallic figure with gigantic claws. And an old man with a glowing blue third eye in the centre of his head and, where his lower body and legs should have been, a strange angular black base dotted with silver semi-spheres.

"So Light, now you can see all the people Galaxia invited to join his Council, like you wanted", said Ryuk, laughing. "Pity none of them are human, so the Death Note won't work on any of them!"

Light's frustration at this fact was made even worse by Ryuk talking about it and laughing.

"I hope you plan on fulfilling your side of the deal, Galaxia", said Makuta. "I will have those masks!"

"Rest assured, you shall have your masks", said a voice. However, its owner appeared to be little more than a strange twisting pattern of lights, endlessly twirling at one end of the table. "In fact all of you shall have the items you requested, provided you invite me into your worlds so that I may add them to my complete world. And all of you can be kings in this world! Emperors! Even Gods, if that is your desire!"


	13. The assaults begin

"Lady Tsunade! The village is under attack!", cried Shizune. "But the attackers... They came from nowhere, and no-one seems to be able to see them! Not even members of the Hyuuga clan!"  
"So this must be that paper trick Kakashi told me about. Commander C's work", said the fifth Hokage to herself. She turned to Shizune. "Tell everyone to search their bodies for pieces of paper and to remove them! And get Team Kakashi and the GRF members here now!"

Guurahk watched over the scene before him. He had been sure bringing a spare Kraata was a good idea, and it turned out he had been right. He would be sure to wipe out the strange newcomers who had used the strange sound device, but not yet. He had to bide his time, finding  
the right moment to strike. "So those are the outsiders?", said Bitil, laughing beside him. "They  
don't look so tough. We could take them now"  
"Fool", said Kohrak Kal on Guurahk's other side. "They're with the Toa Nuva now. We were instructed to avoid any unnecessary conflicts with them. Besides, our otherworldly opponents have some sort of sound- based ability that can force Kraata out of a Rahkshi, and we can assume the same applies to Krana. That's why I was needed for this mission. To use my sonic abilities to drown out their sonic abilities."

"Ok, ok! I get it!", replied Bitil. "I guess you brought me along to use the Mask of Replication and keep watch in all directions so we aren't disturbed"  
"Correct", said Kohrak Kal. "Also, it will help if a fight breaks out".  
A fourth figure appeared out of a swirling dark vortex which faded away immediately afterwards.  
"So, you have followed your instructions well", he said.  
"You are Commander B, correct?", asked Kohrak Kal. "Everything is proceeding as planned".  
"Not quite", said a voice from behind Commander B. A silver sword emerged from the commander's chest and he fell. Behind him stood a white humanoid in silver armour with a double-bladed sword and a large round shield.  
Commander B got back up, ignoring the hole through his chest.  
"I am Commander B", he said  
"Kopaka Nuva", replied Kopaka. "Toa of Ice. Now that our introductions are out of the way..."  
Commander B drew an impossibly long sword. Kopaka readied his shield.

"Naruto! What's going on? Do you know anything about these invisible enemies?", asked Shikamaru as Naruto and Mario landed beside him. "And who's that guy?" he added, pointing at Mario.  
"Never mind that now, check yourself for pieces of paper stuck to your  
body!" instructed Naruto.  
"Why am I doing this?" he asked as he checked his arms.  
"There's this guy who's from another world, he's called Commander C", explained Naruto. "He can make people see, hear, and feel things that aren't real by writing them on pieces of paper and then sticking them onto you. If you get the paper off, it stops".  
"I get it", said Shikamaru. "So could he make someone not able to feel or see the paper using the paper itself?"  
"Ummm... I never really thought of that", said Naruto. "I dunno... Hey, there's one!" said Naruto, noticing a piece of paper stuck to Shikamaru's finger. He pulled it off. Immediately, Shikamaru saw a  
Galaxian about to slash him with a sword. There was no time to block  
or dodge the attack...  
"Leaf Whirlwind!", said a familiar voice as the Galaxian was sent flying by a powerful spinning kick.  
"Bushy Brow...", said Naruto as Rock Lee came into view, followed by Sora and Sai. Before anyone could say anything to anyone else, a whole regiment of at least twenty Galaxians armed with spears came charging toward them.  
"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" said Shikamaru as he formed some hand signs. His shadow shot out and surrounded the feet of eight Galaxians. The others continued charging towards the ninjas, keyblade wielder and plumber. "Shadow Clone...", began Naruto, but before he could finish, Sora grabbed him and jumped to the side (along with Lee, Sai, Mario and Shikamaru) just in time to avoid a gigantic round rolling object from crushing them. The Galaxians, however, were hit by the human  
boulder.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE ROLLING CHOJI!", yelled Naruto.  
Suddenly, Choji stopped rolling. He was being blocked by something...  
"Sorry to have to inform you about the rules, Human Boulder...", said a voice Naruto, Mario, Sora and Sai recognized immediately, "...but Paper beats Rock!"  
Choji was sent flying back by some sort of explosion. Commander C was standing at the point where Choji had stopped rolling.  
But he wasn't alone.  
Standing next to him was none other than Orochimaru.

So there you go, there's chapter 12. It's longer than the previous two  
chapters (apologies for the short chapters). I would appreciate  
reviews from anyone who reads this.


	14. The Gate

Chapter 13 begins!  
Ok, I haven't mentioned this before, but when Rise of Galaxia takes  
place is:  
Doctor Who: between The Waters of Mars and the End of Time  
Kingdom Hearts: after the end of KH2  
Super Smash Bros: after the Subspace Emissary story  
Naruto: During the time Naruto was training with Kakashi after his  
first encounter of Sasuke in Shippuden  
Bionicle: After the end of the story. The Great Spirit Mata Nui has,  
at this point, created a replica of the original island of Mata Nui,  
where the Toa Nuva, Turaga Metru, and various Matoran and maybe Agori  
are living.  
Death Note: After the end of the story, AFTER both Light and L have  
died.  
Bleach: After the "Rescue Orihime from the Arrancars" arc.  
Bobo-bobo bo-bobo and Heroes: After the end.  
Transformers: After the end of the second movie, and after the end of  
the Beast Wars

Ok, on with the story!  
Commander B attacked with his sword, cutting through about 100 square  
metres of forest in the process. Kopaka blocked the attack with his  
shield. Bitil flew at the Toa Nuva of Ice, his swords raised, but he  
was blocked by a forcefield.  
Tahu, Pohatu and Lewa had arrived on the scene, accompanied by  
Lucario, Kirby, Metaknight and the Doctor.  
The Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver. At the same time, Kohrak  
Kal used his sonic powers. The resultant sound had everyone covering  
their ears (or closest equivalent). Eventually, though, the sonic  
screwdriver flew out of the Doctor's hand, falling into the  
undergrowth nearby.  
Metaknight flew at Bitil, while Kirby inhaled Kohrak Kal. Lucario,  
meanwhile, was occupied by Guurahk. Commander B looked menacingly at  
the four toa.  
"You're all mine. Emerge!", he said, raising his sword. His body began  
to glow and change shape. His sword became shorter. His armour moved  
away from his body and towards his sword.  
"Death Sword Sheathed", he said as the light faded. He was now covered  
in strange new black armour, and was carrying a sword encased in his  
original armour, with an ominous red light shining through the gaps.  
"Death Sword?", said Lewa, confused.

"Paper Barrier Arena!" said Commander C. Paper walls formed, blocking  
off all escape routes. Pieces of paper in the air formed into an arch.  
"Now Sora, unlock this gate for us, would you?" said Orochimaru. "Or  
your friends here will all die!"  
"Don't do it Sora!" shouted Naruto. "I have no idea what that gate  
does, but if Orochimaru is involved, it can't be good!" Naruto  
summoned a shadow clone. Mario jumped at Orochimaru, but the snake  
shinobi simply dodged out of the way. It was only after this he saw  
Lee attepmting to use Primary Lotus on him. A snake came out from  
Orochimaru's sleeve and attempted to bite Lee, but he leapt back.  
Orochimaru then noticed he was trapped by Shikamaru's Shadow  
Possession Jutsu. "Now, Naruto!" shouted Shikamaru.  
"Rasengan!", shouted Naruto as he plunged a ball of blue chakra into  
Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru was thrown back, but landed on his  
feet. He laughed. "Did you honestly think that would defeat me?"  
Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Mario and Choji were suddenly being  
constricted by snakes that came from nowhere. Sora saw that they had  
come out of sheets of paper drifting in the air around them.  
"I'll ask you one last time. Unlock this gate, or your friends die!"  
said Orochimaru.  
"Alright, I guess I have no choice...", said Sora, raising the  
Keyblade. A thin beam of light was fired into the gate.  
It opened suddenly, releasing a blast of energy destroying everything  
within the vicinity.  
The other side of the gate opened in Mata Nui, bringing with it a  
similar blast of energy. The Matoran who had been watching the Kohli  
match escaped, fleeing from the sounds of the battle long before the  
Gate opened.

The same could not be said of those fighting at the time.

Ok, a cliffhanger ending for this chapter! Any reviews, opinions,  
ideas or the like are much appreciated.


	15. The Great Spirit

And here's chapter 14

Sora woke up. He immediately saw that he was not in the Village hidden  
in the leaves any more. Instead, he found himself in a familiar  
stained-glass world.  
"This place again?" he said to himself.  
"What, you've been here before?" said a familiar voice. Sora looked  
around and saw the Doctor, along with Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai,  
Mario, Metaknight and Kirby, along with five people he didn't  
recognise (later he was told these were Lucario, Tahu, Pohatu, Lewa,  
and Kopaka). Sora jumped. "What are you guys doing in here?" asked Sora.  
"I was about to ask the same question", said the Doctor.  
"Mamma mia! What is that thing?" said Mario, pointing at something no-  
one had noticed before now: a gigantic, vicious-looking orange fox.  
"It is known as the Nine-tailed Fox", said a voice. It belonged, it  
seemed, to a Toa-like creature who had only just appeared. The  
"Who are you?" asked Naruto.  
"I am the Great Spirit, Mata Nui", said the newcomer.  
"So they named the island after you?" asked the Doctor  
"More or less. The island you are on is technically Mata Nui II, but  
we won't go into all that", said Mata Nui calmly. I have come to  
inform you of events that have occurred, events that are occuring now,  
and what must be done if the events to come are to be avoided".  
"Like what happened just now?" said Naruto. "One minute Sora was about  
to open that big gate Orochimaru forced him to open, and the next  
minute EVERYTHING JUST EXPLODED!"  
"Yes", Mata nui replied. "Now then, first of all, the gate. The gate  
was created by the Great Beings; for what reason, no-one quite knows.  
It connects the world of ninjas with the Matoran world. It was held  
shut by immense amounts of energy. That energy was released before you  
got here. If left on its own, the gate will meld the two worlds, bit  
by bit. Hearts move before their owners, so Galaxia plans to intercept  
the hearts and gather them for something".  
"Kingdom Hearts", said Sora.  
"Yes", replied Mata Nui. "After the two worlds have begun to meld,  
things will leak from on world to another. Orochimaru and Makuta  
Teridax plan to use this to become stronger"  
"So what can we do to stop this?" said Shikamaru.  
"The gate must be sealed on both sides", answered Mata Nui. "To do  
this, we will need two Protodermis barriers"  
"Why don't I just use the Keyblade?" asked Sora.  
Mata Nui looked apologetic. "I am sorry Sora, but you will not be able  
to do that"  
"Why not?" asked Sora  
"Protodermis Barriers? Wait, we don't have enough...", began Tahu, but  
Mata Nui, along with the whole Station of Serenity, began to fade away.  
"Do not worry, you will", said Mata Nui as he faded from view. "Watch  
out for the blast!"

"What blast?" asked Sora. He, Mario and the ninjas were the only ones  
he could see. He was suddenly wrenched back into the real world. He  
was in the forest surrounding the village. Standing in front of him  
was Commander D. He collapsed. He had about ten of the cords  
connecting his bodies trailing out of him, nothing on the ends.  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
"I saved you", he said slowly, barely able to breathe.  
"But I'm your enemy", said Sora. "And you didn't even know about  
friendship when we last met, so..."  
"I am simply doing what is... best for... our race. One of Galaxia's  
council changed me... Made me forget... The council... they're  
corrupting him... you must... stop... galaxia's... council..."  
"Who did it? Who made you forget?"  
The galaxian commander was barely able to say one last word. "Xemnas"  
It was only then that Sora noticed there was something strange about  
his hands. They looked metallic and armoured. His arms were similarly  
metallic. He was also wearing some sort of mask.  
He had become a Toa.


	16. The Toa Galax

Chapter 15 – The Toa Galax

"So Sora, he got you too?"

Sora looked round to see five other Toa. Looking at their eyes behind the masks, he could see that they were Naruto, Lee, Mario, Shikamaru and Sai.

"Wow, so we're all Toa now?" asked Sora.

"Yes," replied Shikamaru, "but only for a limited time. Mata Nui gave me some extra information at the last minute when he realised we had no-one in our world who knew anything about Toa. He granted us Toa Powers because any six Toa can create a seal, providing their elements are different. The body of any being not from the Matoran world or alternate versions of it will eventually reject these powers, and having elements that are as close as possible to our usual powers will delay this loss of powers. Apparently, I'm Toa of Shadow, Mario of Toa of Fire, Lee is Toa of Stone, Naruto is Toa of Air, Sai is Toa of Plasma, and Sora, you're Toa of Gravity"

"Gravity? What made Mata Nui think that was as close as he could get to my usual powers? Shouldn't I have been light?"

"Sora, Commander D saved all of us from the blast, but the Keyblade was still hit.", said Shikamaru. "The blast severed its connection to you. For a while, anyone could take it..."

"Wait, so someone else took it? Who was it?" asked Sora, worried. "It wasn't..."

"Sora, I'm sorry to say this, but Orochimaru has the Keyblade now"

"WHAT?" shouted Sora and Naruto simultaneously

Tahu, Pohatu, Lewa and Kopaka stumbled. Even with the Mask of Shielding, they had had to combine their powers to create a screen strong enough to save them from the blast. They weren't going to have enough energy to seal the gate now...

Then they saw the others.

The Doctor, Metaknight, Kirby and Lucario had become Toa as well.

Orochimaru, Makuta Bitil, and Commanders B and C emerged in the Plaza of Merging, the new area that had emerged in between the two worlds. The blast had no major impact on them. Commander A had arrived and absorbed a portion of the blast with his Crystal Towers. The others had been safe enough by hiding behind these towers.

Commanders A, B, and C were hearing a new message from Galaxia. Bitil was trying to stand close enough to Commander B to hear the message himself, not wanting to be out of the loop. And Orochimaru was busy admiring his new weapon.

So no-none saw when something vanished from inside one of the crystal towers.

Turaga Vakama had escaped.

But he was no longer a Turaga.

Commander A hadn't realised it, but he had, for only the second time in his life, absorbed too much energy and brought back something he had not intended to.

Vakama had returned to his original Toa form.

And escaped.


	17. The melding begins

The Melding begins  
L looked at the two worlds on his screen. They were moving closer  
together, and something was moving between the two. In between the  
two, a platform of some kind was forming,  
"Hmmm, it would appear that the two worlds are combining in some way",  
said L to himself, eating more ice cream from the Doctor's food machine.

Toa Metaknight observed his newly "toa-fied" teammates. Toa Lucario  
was mostly blue, with a beige body and silver armour with black trim.  
Tahu informed him that the mask he was wearing was never seen before,  
but that slightly resembled the legendary Mask of Creation, so Lucario  
named it Kanohi Arceus. His Toa powers were revealed to be of Iron  
element.  
Kirby' body looked closer to a Matoran than a toa. His mask was a pink  
Mask of Translation, and his body was pink with red feet as usual. He  
was a Toa of Air.  
The Doctor was yellow and green in colour. His new Toa powers were the  
powers of a Toa of Sonics, and his mask was a Mask of Telekinesis.  
"We're still two Toa short", said Lucario.  
"Go to Ga-Koro and Onu-Koro. Gali and Onua will help you..." said Tahu.  
"I'll go to Onu-koro with the Doctor", said Lucario. "Metaknight,  
Kirby, go to Ga-Koro"

"Come on! We've got to get to the gate as fast as possible!" said Sora  
to the others.  
"Alright! I'm coming as fast as I can in this dumb metal body",  
grumbled Shikamaru. "Being a Toa is such a drag..."  
"Mario and Lee aren't having any trouble with it", said Sora.  
"Compared to the training weights I usually use, this Toa body is  
light as a feather!" said Lee joyfully.  
"I've been-a metal before", said Mario.  
As they reached the gates of the village, five strange creatures  
blocked their way. Like them, they were metallic, but not Toa-like,  
although they seemed strangely familiar...  
"Who are you? Have we met before?", asked Shikamaru.  
"Met? You and your friends killed us!" said one of the familiar  
strangers.  
"Wait, you're not..." began Naruto, looking worried.  
"We are Piraka Sakon and Ukon"  
"Bohrok Jirobo"  
"Visorak Kidomaru"  
"Rahkshi Tayuya"  
"Barraki Kimimaro"  
"Great, the Sound Five are back for revenge", said Shikamaru. "This is  
such a drag..."

Gali Nuva leapt to the side to avoid an attack by Gorast. It was bad  
enough that the green insectoid Makuta had returned and was in the  
process of trying to cut her into little pieces, but the Barraki  
waiting for her in the water made it hard for her to believe this  
wasn't simply a nightmare. Gorast swiped at her once again, but was  
blocked by what appeared to be a matoran with a cape and a sword.  
However, Gali could sense that this was no normal Matoran.  
"Fight me", he said in a deep voice.  
"With pleasure!" said Gorast.  
A similar Matoran-sized creature arrived beside her, this one pink  
rather than dark blue. "Don't worry, Metaknight is very skilled", he  
said.  
"Who are you two?" asked the Toa of Water.  
"I'm Toa Kirby! New Toa of Air!" Kirby said. "And that's Metaknight,  
Toa of Lightning"  
"New Toa, But you're so small!" said Gali.  
"Yeah, that's because my usual form is even smaller. I'm from another  
world, and we've come to stop this thing called Galaxia who's opened a  
big gate that's going to destroy everything if we don't seal it... I  
think"  
"Seal it?" asked Gali. "With a protodermis barrier? You need six Toa  
for that!"  
"I know, but we've got two friends looking for a guy called Onua in a  
place called Onu-Koro"  
"What about Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu? Are they alright?"  
"Yeah, but they're too worn out to make a barrier thing", Kirby  
replied. "So, will you come with us?"  
"Of course!" replied Gali. She pointed at the Barraki in the water.  
"But first of all, we've got to stop these guys!"

"Understood", said Commander A. "We'll move out immediately"  
"Leaving so soon?" said Orochimaru, holding "his" Keyblade, which had  
changed into its Fatal Crest form.  
"Yes", said Commander A. "We've been instructed to begin attacks on a  
new world system. I'm sure you and Teridax can take care of things  
here. Do what you can to stop the barrier being sealed".  
"Commanders?" said Bitil. "Before you go, can you tell me, there were  
six Toa canisters here earlier, weren't there?"  
"That is correct", replied Commander B.  
"Then why are there only five now?"

L didn't look round as the door behind him opened, seemingly on its  
own "So you're Toa Vakama", he said. "My suspicions were correct"  
Vakama faded into view. "How did you know?" he said.  
"You sent me a message on the way here..."  
"No, what I mean is, how did you know it was me?" said Vakama. "You've  
never seen me before, there must be many creatures that can turn  
invisible, and anyone working for Galaxia would gladly give their arm  
to get to the headquarters of the GRF. How did you know I wasn't a  
servant of Galaxia?"  
"Simple. I saw you escape a crystal of Commander A's. They're looking  
for you now".  
L spun his chair round. "I could have a mission for you, Toa Vakama",  
he said calmly.


	18. The Sound Five vs the Toa Galax

Tayuya was the first to act, stabbing her Rahkshi staff into the  
ground and drawing a brand-new flute. Before she could bring it to her  
lips, Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop her. Jirobo  
rolled at Shikamaru as a ball usin his new Bohrok abilities, but was  
blocked by a thick stone wall summoned by Lee.  
"Wow, Lee can use Earth Style Jutsu now?" remarked Naruto.  
"That's not a Jutsu", said Shikamaru. "He must be using Toa powers".  
"Toa Powers?" said Naruto. He took out the Demon Wind Shuriken and  
unfolded it. It had changed: it was now a lot bigger but with thinner  
blades. It was also made of a mysterious silver metal. He threw it at  
Kidomaru. Immediately, a tornado formed around it. Kidomaru countered  
by firing a spinner at it. Immediately both projectiles flew off it  
random directions. The shuriken turned returned to Naruto while the  
spinner embedded itself into a rock. It was only then that Naruto  
noticed that the spinner, several trees and Naruto's Shuriken had webs  
tangled around them. Sai took out his new Plasma Paintbrush and a  
scroll. "Toa Art: Plasma-beast scroll", he said as he painted. Three  
plasma lions leapt from the scroll, melting through the webs, only to  
be slashed out of the air by Kimimaro's bone sword. Mario and Naruto  
combined their powers to freeze Kimimaro in glass, but he broke out  
seconds later.  
"We're too evenly matched. There's no way we can all make it out of  
this in time to seal the gate", said Shikamaru, still holding Tayuya  
with his improved Shadow Possession Jutsu. "You'll have to form a  
Kaita".

"So what you're saying is that if we don't seal this gate, everyone in  
both worlds will lose their hearts, and two worlds become one?" said  
Onua, trying to get to grips with what these two strange new Toa had  
told him while he ran alongside them.  
"That's basically it, yeah", said the Doctor.  
They turned a corner. Immediately the Doctor saw about seven blue  
lights.  
He hoped they weren't what he thought they were.  
"HALT! INTRUDERS!" said the last voice the Doctor wanted to hear right  
now. "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!"  
His hearts fell. They were EXACTLY what he thought they were.  
"I'm the Doctor", he announced.  
"THE DOCTOR IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS", said a Dalek. "EXTERMINATE!"


	19. A new breed

"Emperor Galaxia, we return", said Commander A, bowing before his master, accompanied by Commanders B and C.  
"Good. Then we will begin the conquest of System 4", said Galaxia.  
"Our friends from that system will be pleased"  
"Your majesty, are there not usually four worlds in a system?", inquired Commander C.  
"That is correct", said Galaxia. "You have no reason to worry. Defensive Commander X will lead Commander D's old force to converge on the fourth world in that system".  
"Commander X? But...", began Commander B.  
"Do you doubt him, Commander?" said Galaxia. "Or is it my judgement that you doubt?"  
"No, no your majesty", said Commander B. "It's just that... well, he's powerful enough, but I would question his sanity..."  
"Do not fear", said Galaxia. "In the world he's going to, sanity isn't in the highest demand".  
It was it this point that three of Galaxia's council walked in.  
"Ah, Teridax, Sousuke, Light, so good of you all to join us", said Galaxia. "Tell me, how is the Merging coming along?"  
"It is going well so far, but the GRF are causing a nuisance", said the Makuta. "I would like to arrange a team to annihilate them at their home base".  
"You have business elsewhere. However your idea is a good one. I will leave this job to you, Sousuke".  
Aizen nodded, smiling.  
"Fine, but I request he take at least one Makuta with him", said Teridax. He wasn't letting Aizen make a poor attempt at this. The GRF needed to be eliminated.

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted all the Daleks as they pointed their lasers at the Doctor. Onua slammed one of his quake-breakers into the ground, creating an earthquake. The Daleks were unable to get a clear shot with all the falling rubble. Onua took this chance to grab the Doctor and Lucario and run down a side tunnel. The Doctor looked back at the Daleks that were now following them. He could see them clearly now they were in a tunnel full of lightstones. There were seven regular gold Daleks and four more of a new variety he had never seen before. They were reflective silver in colour, with colours for the dome and studs that varied between them. Their eyes glowed green instead of blue.  
One of them, with green studs and head, raised its sucker stick. Immediately the air began to be sucked in, pulling them all towards the Daleks.  
"Air elemental powers?" Onua said in shock.  
"What kind of Daleks are these?" the Doctor asked himself. A Dalek answered him.  
"THESE ARE DAVROS' LATEST CREATION" the Dalek shouted. "BY ATTEMPTING TO CREATE DALEKS FROM MATORAN, A NEW RACE WAS BORN! THESE ARE NOT DALEKS! THEY ARE DALENS!"  
"You mean those... things used to be Matoran?" asked Onua in shock. "THAT IS CORRECT", answered a Dalen, this one which was silver and red.  
"EXTERMINATE!" it said, raising its sucker and firing a jet of flame from it.

Metaknight quickly realised two things. First of all, he was no match for the creature he was fighting. The green insectoid creature was too strong, almost as fast as he was, and had numerous special abilities. Secondly, he wasn't the best at swimming, so he had to stay in the air at all times, giving him a terrain disadvantage. Gali and Kirby weren't faring much better. Gali quickly realised that  
Kirby could copy enemy abilities; he was currently wearing a mask that lookied much like Carapar's head and he had a similar claw.  
"Metaknight, swap targets!" she called out to the dark blue toa. "I've fought Gorast before and from what I've heard you would work better alongside Kirby",  
"Agreed", said Metaknight. He flew back as Gali charged toward the green Makuta. Gorast fired a beam of light from her eyes at the oncoming Toa Nuva of water, who blocked the attack with her axe.  
"Kirby, allow me to take care of them", said Metaknight as the Barraki closed in on him. Gali caught a glimpse of him gathering all his elemental power together.  
Is he trying to use a Nova Blast? He'll kill us all! thought Gali.  
But instead he focused it all into his hands, forming a ball of energy. Two lines formed on its surface before he smashed it. The Barraki were only a few feet away when he whirled his cloak over them.  
"Know my power!" he said as he delivered a devastating slash to the Barraki. They were launched about ten metres back and plunged into the depths. Metaknight stumbled and Gorast saw her chance. She swooped towards Metaknight, preparing to drain the light from him, when a powerful blast of light energy hit her in the chest. Looking up, she saw the source of the attack. It was Takanuva, Toa of Light.

Metaknight's toa armour crumbled into dust. "I used all my power for that", he said. "Another Toa will be needed for the barrier. Even after I recover, I will have lost my Toa powers..."  
"Do not fear, Metaknight, I will take your place", said Takanuva. "Gali, Kirby, we must hurry, I am sure Kirby and your other friends will not remain Toa much longer.

"A Kaita? What's that?" asked Naruto.  
"A Kaita is a fusion of three Toa. It possesses the powers of the three Toa involved, along with their combined minds, memories, and personalities" explained Shilamaru.  
"But if we do that, what happens when we start to turn back?" asked Sora.  
"We don't have many other options", said Shikamaru. Suddenly an arrow made of blue light shot out and hit the Bohrok in the side of the head, causing his Krana to fly out of his head. "I think some more options just arrived", said Sora, pointing. Everyone else looked where he was pointing to see Pit drawing back another arrow. Beside him were Donald, Goofy, Sakura, Kakashi and  
several other Leaf Ninja. "Go! Seal the gate!" said Kakashi. "We'll hold these guys back!"  
They nodded and ran on into the village towards the gate. "You'll hold us back?" said Kidomaru, fitting the Krana back into Jirobo's head. "Like you could even keep up!"Jirobo rolled into a ball, Tayuya attached her feet together in front of her and rose into the air, Kidomaru formed webbing around each of his eight legs into wheels, Sakon and Ukon climbed onto Kidomaru's back and Kimimaro leapt into a nearby stream. All five of them sped off after the six Toa at phenominal speeds.  
Naruto, Shikamaru, Sora, Mario, Lee and Sai arrived at the gate with the Sound Five hot on their tail.  
"Do we seal it now?" asked Naruto.  
He noticed that the metal on his hand had begun to crumble, and his normal hand was starting to show.  
"No, go through the gate", said Shikamaru. I have a plan".


	20. The Plaza of Merging

Naruto, Sora, Mario, Lee, Shikamaru and Sai arrived at the Plaza of Merging to find the Doctor, Kirby, Takanuva, Gali, Onua and Lucario already there. The Sound Five, the Daleks, the Dalens and an army of Bitil's copies were coming through the gates on each side."Now! Create the barrier!" said Gali. But they could do nothing before the horde of enemies attacked. Suddenly, they all froze. Two Bitil copies had actually frozen in mid- air, and a few Dalek lasers had stopped before they reached the twelve Toa. Gali looked to see the Doctor not wearing his previous mask. Glowing on the lower half of his face was Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time.

"How can you...", said Gali in surprise.

"Before I became a Toa, I was a Time Lord. The last Time Lord, in fact", said the Doctor. "I'm able to use the Mask of Time because I have travelled in time before, looked into the Untempered Schism..."

"I'm not Toa of Sonics", said the Doctor, as the Mask glowed more brightly, and the army of enemies closing in began to slowly reverse. "I'm Toa of Time"

"Toa... of time?" said Gali in surprise.

"Hey! We can worry about that later!" shouted Naruto. "Right now we need to seal the barrier!"

Naruto, Sora, Sai, Onua, Shikamaru, and Lee raised their weapons and began to glow with their respective elements. Their Toa armour crumbled rapidly as six beams of Air, Gravity, Plasma, Earth, Stone and Shadow shot towards the gate to the Hidden Leaf village. When the barrier was complete, they were back to their normal selves. Their Kanohi masks clattered on the ground. Takanuva, Gali, The Doctor, Kirby, Lucario and Mario did the same for the gate to Mata Nui. As soon as the seals were complete, the plaza started to crack apart. But that was the least of their worries. It was only after the Doctor had returned to normal that the enemies started to move at normal speed again. Onua picked up a nearby fragment of the Plaza and threw it at a Dalek as Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at another. The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver, the sound disrupting Bitil's focus and sending his copies back to the past. Kirby inhaled Tayuya and used his copied flute to summon what appeared to be three giant Waddle Dees. Suddenly, a giant purple snake tail came down and almost hit Lucario, who dodged the attack using Double Team. Naruto and Sora looked round to see Manda, with Orochimaru standing atop his head. Both of them leapt up at him. The Keyblade appeared in Orochimaru's hand as he jumped off the massive snake's head and flew down towards them.

"So what you're saying is that Galaxia is about to begin an assault on four more worlds, and on top of that, Light Yagami, the original Kira, is amongst his council?" said L, expressionless as ever.

"Indeed", replied Vakama. "And to make matters worse, he asked someone called Sousuke Aizen to arrange an assassination squad to attack our home base, by which I think he means..."

"The Halberd? Yes, it seems probable", finished L. "For now, we should concetrate on picking up our allies on the Plaza of Merging, Mata Nui and the Village Hidden in the leaves. I doubt you and I alone could fight off this Assassination squad, and we will need their help on these other worlds as well"


	21. Keyblade

Chapter 20

The Keyblade and Gravity Sword clashed. The impact created an explosion that engulfed the remains of the Plaza in smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a large crack in Sora's laughed.

"You're going to be killed be your own weapon. How ironic. Of course, it's my weapon now!"

"You're wrong, Orochimaru", said Takanuva, "Take a look at your weapon"

Orochimaru looked down at his keyblade. The blade was bent out of shape completely.

"What? How? The keyblade is supposed to be one of the most powerful weapons in existance? How could your pathetic sword damage it?"

"You're right, the Keyblade is a powerful weapon", said Sora, as fragments of his sword fell off it. "But what you're holding isn't a real Keyblade"

"What?" said Orochimaru in shock.

"At first, I thought I really had lost the keyblade", said Sora. "But the Keyblade isn't just any weapon"

"The blast must have seperated the physical form of the keyblade from Sora, which is what Orochimaru is holding", said the Doctor. "But in that case..."

More pieces of the gravity sword fell, leaving what appeared to be a giant silver key. Orochimaru smiled. "So, you have the real Keyblade, and mine is just a piece of junk", he said, tossing his fake keyblade to the side. "Don't think you've won just yet!"

Orochimaru leapt at Sora and Naruto, but the two of them vanished, along with the Doctor, Gali, Onua, Mario, Takanuva, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Kirby and Lucario, as the Halberd flew across the sky.

"Our friends in the Plaza have just been picked up", said L, eating a piece of cheesecake. "They should be arriving imminently".

"Well, that's good news", said Kakashi. "And you're sure Orochimaru and Galaxia will be unable to get back into either world?"

"Well, Orochimaru will eventually be able to return to your world as it is his home world", explained L, "but Galaxia seems to need someone to invite him into a world in order to enter it without breaking through some kind of shield that we can pass through easily. It seems he follows different rules to us"

"Look!" said Sakura "Here they are now!"

In a flash, several creatures appeared. But they weren't the ones who they had been expecting.

"So Ulquiorra, are these the ones Aizen told us to kill?" said a tall, thin, mantis-like creature.

"Yes, but not all of them", said a pale-skinned man with green tear- marks on his face, wearing a white coat and part of what looked like a white helmet.

"TARGETS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" shouted a trio of Daleks.

"Do what you must", instructed Ulquiorra calmly. "Let's deal with these ones quickly, then find out where the others were disrupted to. Perhaps they won't be garbage like the ones before us".

The Daleks closed in on Sakura, Kakashi, Donald, Goofy, Pit, L, Metaknight, Tahu, Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu, Vakama and ROB (no-one was quite sure where Mr. Game and Watch had gotten to), along with the Makuta, Arrancar and Nobody who had come with them.


	22. Many Battles

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted the three Daleks. Tahu activated Kanohi Hau, shielding himself and his friends. The Dalek shots hit the shield and went no further.

"As soon as that shield goes down, shoot them. We'll search for the others", instructed Ulquiorra.

"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS!" screeched a Dalek. "ONE DALEK WILL GO WITH YOU!"

"Geez, do you have to shout all the time?" said Xigbar. "Fine, do what you want, but can you handle them with only two Daleks?"

"DALEKS ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS! AS SOON AS THE SHIELD IS DOWN, WE SHALL EXTERMINATE EACH OF THEM WITH EASE!" a Dalek replied.

"Have to say, I've never seen them miss once, and those beams they shoot kill most things with a single hit", said Xigbar. "I'll stay here with them in case things get out of hand"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo, launching a cresent moon-shaped blast from Zangetsu, splitting an approaching Hollow in two. Dozens more were closing in on all sides, accompanied by strange creatures he had never seen before. "Roar, Zabimaru!" shouted Renji as he sliced through three more Hollows with his released zanpakto.

Commander A watched from a rooftop as six people fought hordes of Galaxians and Hollows. They were strong, but each had their weakness. The orange-haired swordsman seemed to be the strongest, but he could only effectively hit one target over long range at a time. The black- haired girl had an ice-based weapon, so anything that could not be frozen would have an advantage. The boy in white had a strange, cobweb- like bow which could fire shots rapidly, but he may have trouble against a heavy opponent which required a little more force. The taller one with the strange arms was the opposite: not overly agile or fast-hitting, but with a lot of power. There was also a girl with special hair clips of some sort. She seemed to have good healing and defensive abilities, but a lack of destructive power. Finally there was the red-haired one with the chain weapon. That weapon could hit a large number whilst remaining fairly powerful, but was relatively easy to dodge.

Commander A leapt done from the building."My turn", he said. "Emerge!"

"These things just keep coming!" shouted Cheetor as the seventh wave of Galaxians attacked.

"No kidding!" said Rattrap, also fighting off attacks from Galaxians. "I almost wish Prime hadn't dug us up and awakened us! I was having a great nap!"

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was nearby, battling against Commander B."I will have your spark!" said Commander B as his blade coated itself in his armour, "Emerge! Death Sword Sheathed!"

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Commander C shouted at the lance-wielding teenager in front of him. "If you don't defeat me, you won't be able to save your friends from my Paper Walled Prison!"

Kazuki gripped Sunlight Heart Plus more tightly as he prepared for another charge. Tokiko, Mahiro and Okakura were trapped in a paper box of some kind behind the strange creature that was taunting him. The paper that made up the walls of the box was no ordinary paper; it seemed almost unbreakable. Still, he was sure he could destroy it if he could just get close...

"Near-Death Happiness!" shouted a voice from above. Commander C looked up to see a butterfly which exploded in his face. The blast also set fire to the paper box, Kazuki barely blasting through in time to save his friends from the inferno.

"Warrior Tokiko!" shouted a familiar voice as a kakugane flew in Tokiko's direction. Commander C took this moment to flee the battle.

"Warrior Chief?" said Tokiko.

"Bravo?" said Kazuki.

It was indeed Warrior Chief Sakimori, also known as Captain Bravo, accompanied by Gouta.

"You have a new mission", said Bravo. "This creature broke into Alchemist Army HQ and stole five Kakugane"

"So our mission is to recover the kakugane?" asked Kazuki.

"Bravo" replied Sakimori.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Welcoming Campfire with Marshmallows!" shouted the yellow-Afro-d man as a campfire appeared. The last five Galaxians sent on the mission gathered round, only to find that the campfire was really Don Patch in disguise, and the marshmallows were really Jelly Jiggler on a stick. They realised this too late, as the spiky orange ball and the blue jelly man leapt out of the way to dodge a massive fist. "Super Fist of Goddess Blabsalot!" shouted Softon.

"Good, you defeated my minions!" said a high-pitched, crazed-sounding voice. "Too bad I've got three units that big behind me right now!"

"Who's that guy?" asked Don Patch, pointing at the stranger.

"Defensive Commander X is my name", the mysterious being replied. "And I've been sent to this world to take it for Galaxia's complete world, and to study the power of the True Fists".

"Well, we're going to have to leave this shield eventually, so I'll go out and attack those things while the rest of you stay in here", said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! No! They'll kill you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then I'll distract them with Shadow Clones", said Kakashi, forming hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five Kakashis appeared and all six of them ran out of the shield. Immediately, two were shot. The other four were hit by Xigbar's arrows. All of them vanished in puffs of smoke."IMPOSSIBLE! WHERE IS THE ORIGINAL?" shouted a Dalek. In the shield, Vakama vanished in a puff of smoke. In his place was the real Kakashi. Both Daleks were suddenly hit by a disk which rebounded of each of them, denting their armour and temporarily stunning them. Tahu lowered the shield and everyone inside ran at the two Daleks and one Nobody. Sakura punched on Dalek through the glass of the Halberd's bridge, whilst another was frozen solid by Kopaka's Ice powers. Xigbar vanished through a Dark Corridor just in time to avoid a slash by Metaknight.

"We are victorious, for now", said Metaknight. "But what of our allies?"


	23. Help arrives

Chapter 22Ok, before this chapter starts, I would like to thank Mata Nui (for reading and reviewing and WerewolfPrincess1215 (for rewriting chapters so they sound better)

Oh, and I don't own Buso Renkin either

Ok now for the chapter itself!

"I see that the six of you are skilled at killing Hollows", growled Commander A. "But you won't have such an easy job with me!"

"You think so?" said Ichigo. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted as he fired another cresent-shaped beam at the strange being, but he blocked it with a single hand without even a scratch. He tried to take a step forward, but couldn't. Looking down, he saw that his legs and lower body (the parts not covered with crystals) were frozen.

"What! How could..." he began, but then he looked at Rukia. "You. You did this. You shall be the first to die! Emerge Twice!"His back crystals connected themselves to the two crystal towers with two chains made of similar crystal, and the crystals formed over his entire body, forming into a thick suit of armour. A sword and shield formed out of crystals on his hands.

"Second Emergence: Holy Knight of Resurrection!" he announced, swinging his sword at Rukia.

"So now I must fight against four Alchamist warriors", said Commander C, observing his four opponents. "And one Homunculus", he added, looking up at Papillion.

"Buso Renkin!" shouted Tokiko and Gouta (Kazuki, Bravo and Papillion had their Buso Renkins active already). A metal ring formed around each of Tokiko's legs, each with two long mechanical arms attached, with a blade at the end of each. Two small chakrams appeared around Gouta's two forefingers.

"I'll splatter your guts!" growled Tokiko.

"Oh really?" laughed Commander C. "I hate to disappoint you, but I have no guts to splatter. Emerge!"His body dissolved into many small sheets of paper and scattered amongst the millions already swirling around them in the air.

"Go ahead, attack! You'll never hit them all!" said C's voice, coming from nowhere. Kazuki, Tokiko and Gouta could only hit a few individual pieces that happened to come close came close.

"Come on, Mutou, is that all you can do?" said Papillon, grinning. "Near-Death Happiness!"As he spoke about a dozen butterflies flew into the swirling mass of paper."You can't do much better" said Commander C's voice.

"Imprison!"Around twenty sheets formed into a sphere around each butterfly, exploding shortly after. It seemed as though the surrounding sheets had not taken any damage.

"Very impressive", said Papillion arrogantly. "You can block my Near- Death Happiness with nothing but paper. But if you keep doing that, sooner or later you'll run out of paper. It's really not as effective as you seem to think" Papillon raised a hand and another butterfly flew into the mass of paper.

"You think all it does is block the explosion?" said Commander C, as a new orange note flew out from where the explosion occurred and towards Papillon. "I think this belongs to you!" he added as the paper exploded.

"Emerge!" squealed Commander X as part of his mask shattered, leaving one of his eyes visible. The other was covered by an eyepatch.

"So now you're a pirate?" said Bo-bobo in shock."But you always hated piracy!" said Don Patch, wearing women's make-up and a dress and crying. "I don't know you anymore!" he added through his (obviously fake) tears, running away.

"You made Patches cry!" shouted Bo-bobo angrily at Commander X. "Go apologise to her now!"

"I don't even know where to begin..." said Beauty.

Commander X stood stunned for a moment, then ran towards Bo-bobo.

"Super Fist of Goddess Bloobsalotl!" said Softon. Nothing happened. Softon looked at his hands, then shook his head and posed."Super Fist of the Goodness Flabsayacht! Dammit, why can't I say it?"

"Let me try", said Jelly Jiggler. "Super Fiat of the Weeble Weeble!"Again, nothing happened. Commander X laughed hysterically.

"Even when covered, the Infinite Eye has enough power to make you unable to use any of your Super Fists"

"Think again" said a voice behind him. "Super Fist of the Key! Lock!"

Commander X froze and turned to stone. Everyone looked to see a familiar figure wearing a red top and a stripy white and purple scarf.

"Hatenko!" cheered Beauty. "When did you get here?"

"Are you all right boss?" Hatenko asked Don Patch. The stone figure of Commander X suddenly exploded, leaving the commander standing, grinning at his six opponents.

"I admit, the eye has that one weakness", he said, still grinning. "It won't do anything to anyone it can't see. Except now it can see all of you!"

"I admit you are a worthy opponent" said Commander B. Optimus had taken some heavy damage, but he was still fully capable of fighting the Galaxian Commander. Hovever Commander B had taken more damage than it looked. The Autobot leader knew if he kept this up, he could defeat this strange invader.

"In fact, I believe you are the first opponent against whom I have been forced to use my full power". He grabbed hold of what would appear to be the blade of his sword, but soon turned out to be only the sheath. "Emerge Twice! Death Sword Unsheathed!"

Commander A's blade sliced through the air, aimed for Rukia, before it was suddenly blocked. Everyone looked to see an unfamiliar figure. It appeared to be a teenage boy, about the same age as Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime. He had spiky brown hair and seemed to be carrying a giant key of some sort.

"So it's you", said Commander A. "You are the one C spoke of. The Keyblade wielder"

He looked behind them to see Mario and Kirby.

"And I see you've brought friends too", he added. He turned to the army behind him. "Galaxian First Army, at arms!"

"Emerge Twice! Death Sword Unsheathed!" announced Commander B as he drew his Death Sword. But Optimus saw no more than fifteen centimetres of it before an unusual hand grabbed B's arm. The creature it belonged to was blue and black, with an off-white torso and spikes on the backs of its hands and on its chest.

"So, we meet again, Lucario", said Commander B.

"I think this belongs to you!" said Commander C as the paper exploded. Suddenly, a shield of some sort appeared around the butterfly-masked homunculus, saving him from the explosion.

"And just who are you?" Commander C asked the red, metallic newcomer.

"Tahu Nuva. Toa of Fire", Tahu replied.

Commander X lunged at Bo-bobo with a dagger.

"Now that you can't use your Super Fist of the Nose Hair, you are powerless before me!" cackled X, before he was kicked in the face by an unexpected green jumpsuited figure.

"Leaf whirlwind!" said Rock Lee as he kicked the Commander in the face. Naruto, Sai and the Doctor emerged from their hiding place as X rose, reaching for his eyepatch.

"You've done it now", he said. "You've angered the Eye. Who am I to hold it back?"He removed the eyepatch. "Emerge Twice!"

King Dedede and Master Chief looked up at the swirling red sky. After Duon and Porky had been defeated, this world had begun to change. It was soon to be absorbed into Galaxia's perfect world, there was no doubt. And with no interworld transport, there was nothing they could do. Dedede was startled when a glowing black (if such a thing were possible) portal opened next to them. Out of it stepped a man wearing a long black hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Dedede asked.

"Someone who needs your help", the stranger said, lowering the hood to reveal spiky red hair and bright green eyes. "The name's Axel. Got it memorised?"


	24. The Infinite Eye

Takanuva dodged another green blast from the man in front of him. He could tell that if even one of these hit him, he would be no more.  
"Hate to rush you Takanuva but could you hurry up over there? I'm running out of chakra. I won't be able to hold these two much longer,  
and the Shadow Strangling Jutsu doesn't affect them"  
Suddenly a circular piece of the metal wall beside them fell out, leaving a round hole in the wall. Through this hole came Vakama,  
Kakashi, Donald, Goofy and ROB.  
"Krika, Dalek 12744, come", said Ulquiorra, as a hole "unzipped" itself in front of him. "We have been given new orders".

Dengaku Man emerged from behind his rock. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, Softon, Gasser, Hatenko and those other guys had all  
vanished, and Commander X was replacing his eyepatch.  
"What have you done with my friends?" said the tiny white creature, trying to sound tough but failing dismally.  
"The Infinite Eye sees into alternate universes. When opened, it recreates one of those universes and inserts anyone it sees into it. They remember this world as nothing more than a recurring dream, and it is only when the eye sees this world again that they remember. And only when they remember can they escape".  
Dengaku Man ran at X. "Super Dengaku Punch!" he shouted, but Commander X grabbed him by the head and held him out of reach. He threw Dengaku  
Man, who bounced twice before hitting the ground, surrounded by Galaxians.  
"Kill him!" he ordered.  
The galaxian soldiers each took a step forward, but were knocked to the ground by two long black whip-like strands.  
"Impossible!" shouted X. "My sources say that there is only one master of the Fist of the Nose Hair, and he's trapped by the Eye!"  
The strands retracted up the nose of a man with the same disproportionately muscular build as Bo-bobo.  
"I am not a master", said the man. "That's because I'm not of the Hair Kingdom."  
"You think you can fight me and my army alone?" Commander X retorted.

"No, but he's not alone", said another figure, a teenage boy with reddish-brown hair. He was accompanied by several others: a humanoid figure in martial-arts gear with a fishcake as a head, a creature competely covered by a white smock with a goatee and bushy eyebrows, a snow cone with a face, arms and legs, what appeared to be a living tamborine with star-shaped orange glasses and a variety of feathers on its head, and, at the head of the assorted weirdos, a  
torpedo with eyes, lips and human arms and legs.

"Torpedo! What have you done to my Softon?" roared the torpedo.  
"Get them!" shouted Commander X. "Get them all!"

"What are you?" said Papillion, studying Tahu. "Some sort of failed homunculus?"  
"What is a Homunculus?" Tahu growled. "I can assure you I am not a failed anything. I am a Toa Nuva".  
"Paper razor!" shouted Commander C, firing a blade made of paper at Tahu. Tahu responded by crossing his magma swords and firing an X-  
shaped flame missile at the projectile, incinerating it instantly.  
"My turn", said Tahu. Flames formed into a whirling cage around the six warriors, destroying every piece of paper in the area.  
"It is done", said Tahu.  
"Fool", said Commander C's voice from under Tahu's feet. About seven pieces of paper slipped from under them and formed together into Commander C.  
"It seems it will take a little more to defeat you than I initially expected", he said. "Emerge Twice!"  
As he spoke, he dissolved into thousands of sheets again. But this time, they didn't swirl around in the air. They stuck to the ground, to buildings, and to each other, and slowly changed to various bright colours. The notes grew, spreading across every visible surface. Some started to spread upwards, forming a ceiling above them. On some of the papers, shapes were sinking out of the surface and forming all manner of objects.  
"This is my Second Emerged form", said Commander C. "Fantasy Kingdom Realm!"

"Thanks for saving Rukia, but I'll take it from here", said Ichigo, pointing Zangetsu at Commander A.  
Sora was about to say "be my guest, but then he saw the four people inside the towers. Two of them were complete strangers.  
But he couldn't just leave defeating this monster to someone else when he saw Riku and Kairi frozen within the towers.

Ok, after looking at the traffic section of this site I am amazed at how many hits i've gotten. I'd appreciate a review from anyone providing it's not flames


	25. Conclusive combats

"So, the two of you dare to face my Death Sword?" said Commander B to Optimus and Lucario. "You are free to leave now and save yourselves, provided you don't get in the way of Galaxia's plans to gather Spark Cores and use this world as part of Galaxii Utopia"

"I would rather be destroyed than allow Galaxia to have his way with this world", replied Optimus. Lucario nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Have it your way", said Commander B, pulling the sheath off of the sword. He swung the sheath backwards, aiming for Lucario. Lucario blocked the attack easily by grabbing B's other arm.

"Got you!" exclaimed the Galaxian Commander as the sheath suddenly exploded, forcing Lucario to raise his arms to block the attack. Commander B kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back. He leapt at the Steel/Fighting type Pokémon, sword in hand."Now you shall meet your doom!" Commander B cried as he swung his sword. Suddenly, he noticed a whip flying towards him. He struck it with his Death Sword, leaving only a tiny crack in one of the chain whip's links.

"Is that all your scary Death Sword can do? My whip's barely got a crack in it", bragged Rattrap.

"Soon your weapon will be no more, along with you if you don't drop it. I don't have time to worry about weaklings like you".

"What about weaklings like me?" said a voice from behind the Commander, a second before he was hit by a punch with such force, it threw him about forty feet before he landed in a heap."Thank you Onua", said Lucario to the Toa Nuva of Earth.

"What is this place?" Kazuki asked himself in wonder.

"This is my Fantasy Kingdom Realm", said Commander C's voice from the unnaturally blue sky. A strange blocky knight began to sink out of the ground, the green of his paper fading into metallic silver. Tahu launched a stream of fire at him, but he didn't burn. The fireball simply heated his armour, turning it red-hot.

"I thought everything in here was paper", said Tahu.

"It is", replied Commander C's voice. "But it doesn't know that. It is written to be metal"

"What do you mean, it is "written to be" metal?" asked Tahu.

"It's quite simple", replied Commander C. In Fantasy Kingdom Realm, paper can obey the physical properties of any other material if that is what it is written to be".

"Interesting", said Papillon, already considering the possibilities. "Still, if you know of no material that can withstand a particular attack, then you can't write anything that will block it", he added, launching another high-explosive butterfly.

"That is where you are wrong", C replied. A silver metal hexagon fell from the sky into the knight's hand."Buso Renkin!" the knight said.

Commander A spoke calmly as Sora attacked him furiously with the keyblade. "There really isn't any point attacking me. I'll simply absorb every bit of energy from the attack and use it against you. And the crystals now cover my entire body, so I have no weak points. Your actions are fut..."

His words were cut short when he was sucked into Kirby's mouth. Kirby spat him back out after copying what he could of A's powers (and his mask), sending him flying into one of his own towers. He sank into it, leaving him trapped inside it along with Ness and Riku.

"I guess I have no other choice...", sighed Commander A, as the crystal shattered, freeing him, but also freeing its other two captives. "I have no need of them any more anyway", he said as he swung the chain on his right shoulder, now free from the crystal it was originally attached to, knocking everyone off their feet and hitting Orihime on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"My study here is finished. I have no more need to be here", said A as his right-hand shoulder chain coiled around the unconscious body of Orihime, pulling her in. Commander A depositted her in the crystal with the others just as it retreated back into the ground.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora.

"Peach!" cried Mario.

"Orihime!" yelled Ichigo.

But they were all too late. He had vanished before they could react.

Naruto arrived at Doctor Smith's Physics class, opening he door silently so he wouldn't notice the fact he was five minutes late. His friends Beauty, Sai, Lee, Gasser and Bojiggler were all already seated.

"Hey, Naruto?", Beauty asked him, "You didn't have any unusual dreams last night did you?"

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"Combined Super Fist of the Rice Nose Hair! Rice Battleship!" shouted Rice and Captain Battleship together. They had been able to speak properly by attacking from behind while Sambaman, General Lee Fishcake and Service Man kept his attention in front. An entire battleship made of rice slammed into Commander X, pinning him against a rock. Torpedo Girl reached for his blindfold but Commander X tried to hold it on with his one free hand. But his hand only got halfway before it was frozen by Not Nice Cream's Super Fist of Summer. Torpedo Girl tore off the eye patch, allowing Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Naruto, Sai, Lee, The Doctor, Beauty, Gasser, Softon and Hatenko to reappear. Commander X covered his eye over again and attempted to limp away (his leg was crushed by the Rice Battleship). Bo-bobo, Softon and the ninjas ran after him but a black portal appeared which he immediately ran through.


	26. Aizen and Makuta are up to something

"That knight can use a Buso Renkin?" said Tokiko, as a silver shield and axe formed in its hand.  
The butterfly collided with the shield and exploded, but the knight and his shield seemed undamaged. About twelve more people began to sink out of the ground. All of them were different. There was a princess, a king, a beggar, two wizards (one good, one evil, seemingly) a blacksmith, a horseman... The list went on. It was like the entire cast of a fanstasy story had arrived out of the ground. Tahu ran towards the horseman, readying his swords to slash the strange creation, but it pulled out a lance which extended out towards the Toa Nuva of fire, pinning him against the wall fifty feet away. Kazuki stepped forward. "I'll fight this guy. He uses a lance, like me"  
Tahu attempted to pull the lance out of him, but couldn't. "Fine, just get this lance out of me".  
"I'll handle this", said Bravo. He punched the side of the lance hard, bending it out of shape. The Horseman raised his bent lance into the air, where it was hit by a bolt of black lightning from a figure in a tower, bending it back into shape. It was the Evil Wizard. He shot another bolt of lightning, this time at Bravo, but the Warrior Chief's Silver Skin Buso Renkin blocked the attack without so much as a scratch. Another paper figure, an archer, aimed at him, but quickly had its arms severed by two small chakrams: Gouta's Motor Gears. The Beggar put his hand on The Archer's shoulder, and sucked him into his hand. A glowing purple bow appeared in his hands. Gouta and The Beggar both launched attacks at each other, but both sides had their attacks blocked. Tahu had blocked The Beggar's arrows with his Kanohi Hau, and The Knight had used his shield to block Gouta's Motor Gears. Tahu and The Knight charged at each other.

Commander B limped back to Galaxia's castle. He had never expected the opposition to be so tough...  
He reached the gate, but found two people blocking his path.

"Makuta Teridax? Sousuke Aizen? State your intent!"  
"Do you have the spark cores requested by Emperor Galaxia?" asked Aizen.  
"Sadly, the resistance was too powerful. It won't happen again"  
"You're quite correct. It won't", replied Teridax, grabbing Commander B in one hand. B cried out as he was sucked in.  
"He was a failure", said Aizen, "but we could use his sword to our advantage"  
"And now that sword is mine!" said Teridax.  
"Not just yet", said Commander B, his arm and face the only things not yet absorbed. He reached out and attempted to stab the former Court Guard Squad Captain, but found his weapon blocked between Aizen's fingers. Commander B smiled. "That isn't going to work. You've been touched by the Death sword now, so you'll gradually crumble to dust, and there's nothing you can do..."  
His last speech was cut short when he was finally sucked completely into Teridax.  
"A most unusual and highly useful effect", Aizen mused. "Except for one small detail". He raised his zanpakto. "Shatter, Kyoga Suigetsu!" he said, before shattering in the blink of an eye.

Lance clashed against lance as Kazuki battled against The Horseman (although the title was now far from appropriate as his horse had been struck down). These enemies were tough, even if they were nothing more than C's puppets. The Horseman had a lance that could infinitely extend in length. The Blacksmith (who Tokiko was fighting) had a hammer that could manipulate a ball of liquid metal hovering above his head. The Knight (currently being fought by the strange newcomer Tahu)  
had a Buso Renkin, taking the form of an impenetrable shield and a razor-sharp axe, while Gouta's target, The Beggar, could absorb other paper people and take their orignal powers. The Evil Wizard could shoot lightning (and was currently doing just that to Bravo), while  
The Good Wizard was busy dropping what appeared to be the sun on Tahu  
(good thing he was heatproof).

Papillion was fighting The Court Jester, who seemed to be some kind of illusionist. The Highwayman, The Princess, The King, The Queen, and The Farm Boy had not acted yet, and were well out of reach, standing on a high ledge. They were surrounding Commander C, who had reformed on top of the tall tower on which they were standing.  
"Your attempts to defeat me are futile", he called to his enemies.

Outside the Fantasy Kingdom Realm, Mahiro was trying to find some way to see into the paper box so she could see how her brother and Tokiko were doing and cheer them on when four unfamiliar figures approached her.  
One was another robot-looking creature much like that Tahu guy who was helping Kazuki and his friends in the box, except this one had a different mask, carried a staff instead of two giant swords, and was white and gold rather than red and silver. Beside him was a man with unusually broad shoulders and a yellow afro. He wore a blue shirt, black trousers and a pair of sunglasses. There was also a teenage boy, a little younger than Kazuki, with spiky blond hair. His clothes were all orange and black, and he was wearing some sort of headband with a symbol on it that resembled a leaf. Finally, there was a man with lopsided silver hair, wearing a similar headband, although his was  
pulled down on one side, covering one eye. This, coupled with the mask covering the lower half of his face, left very little of his face visible.  
"We are too late", said the white-and-gold being.  
"Not just yet! Super Fist of the Nose hair!" yelled the man with the afro, pulling out a tiny spoon, then collapsing to his knees, crying.  
"Now I remember. I tried this before. All I did was break my spoon!"

Lucario looked up at the five in black coats who had just defeated him

"Like we said, we aren't here to kill you" said the one at the front. "We just came to take your mask"

Lucario could only watch as the five strangers walked away into the portal, carrying his Kanohi Arceus.

I would like to say, chapters 1-3 have been rewritten

Also, don't forget to vote in my poll so your favourite characters don't miss out on the final battle!


	27. Fantasy Kingdom Realm

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he burst through the wall, followed by Bo-bobo, Kakashi and Takanuva.

"Get them!" yelled Commander C as The Kingdrew a sword and flew towards Kakashi, The Queen pointed her sceptre at Bo-bobo and tied him up with glowing golden threads from its tip, The Highwayman leapt at Takanuva with a knife, and The Princess drew a sword and began to glide towards Naruto. As the thread from The Queen's sceptre constricted around the Hair Kingdom Survivor. The Highwayman's knife began to glow, as did Takanuva. He felt himself getting smaller...

He had returned to his original form.

Takua the Chronicler.

A Matoran.

On board the Halberd, L and the Doctor surveyed the scene on several screens linked to video from cameras on Naruto, Bo-bobo, Kakashi, Tahu and Takanuva.

"Takanuva, get out of there!" instructed the Doctor. "As a matoran you can't fight him! Bo-bobo, can't you attack that queen thing with your Fist of the Nose Hair?"

"I can hear everything you tell them, you know", said Commander C. The Doctor froze. Commander C held up a sheet of paper. "And that screen you're looking at is just a big canvas to me", he added, writing on his sheet. The ink appeared on the outside of the screen as he wrote. It was a set of instructions, like the ones Kakashi informed them about. The glass of the screen began to whiten. With a sensation of horror the Doctor realised that the screen was turning into paper. The same began to happen to the rest of the screens.

Suddenly a voice was heard."Super fist of the key! Lock!" it shouted. The Doctor and L looked round to see one of the newcomers, a small gold key in his hand, as the metamorphosis of the screens stopped.

"Hatenko, wasn't it? Thank you for saving us", said L blankly. "Still, we can't see what's going on any more, and the audio's gone too. They're on their own now".

Takua ran as The Highwayman grew and changed shape. It took on a stolen form: the gigantic form of Takanuva's light-drained self towered over the matoran. It fired a shot from its Midak Skyblaster...and found its shot blocked by a man in a long, silver coat, his face obscured by his collar and hat. Long chains of silver hexagons flowed out of his coat as The Good and Evil Wizards closed in. The chains ensnared all three of C's minions.

"Silver Skin Reverse!" said the stranger as the ball of chain constricted around the three enemies. He turned to Takua. "You can call me Captain Bravo", he said. "What is your name?"

"Takan... I mean, Takua", said Takua. The Beggar walked over to the ball, raising its hand, and began absorbing its three captives. It paused only briefly when it was hit by a fiery shard of The Horseman. Kazuki raised his lance, readying himself to charge The Beggar, who had transformed into Light- drained Takanuva, just as The Highwayman had.

Tahu, meanwhile, was struggling against The Knight. This warrior could block any of the Toa of Fire's attacks with his shield, and his axe could deal crippling damage. The shield could even defend against a flame cage. Tahu fitted his two lava swords together and charged at his opponent once more.

Bo-bobo began to spin, wrapping more and more of the sceptre's thread around himself until he was only centimetres away from The Queen, then spun the other way, unravelling the thread as he moved away. He became a yo-yo, bouncing back and forth towards and away from The Queen.

"Super fist of the Nose Hair! The Fury of Yoyo-Yoyo Yo-Yoyo!" he shouted as the yo-yo spun around and around The Queen, ensnaring her in her own golden rope. Bo-bobo returned to his usual form, holding The Queen's Sceptre and pointing it at Commander C, who was now undefended. C snapped his fingers and the sceptre evaporated. Naruto and Kakashi landed on either side of him, accompanied by scorched pieces of paper that were once The Princess and The King. Commander C smiled as the papers blew towards The Beggar and were absorbed into his hand. As Kazuki charged towards the gigantic creature, it summoned The Queen's sceptre in its hand and bound Kazuki, Bravo, Takua and Gouta with its power. It loaded its Midak Skyblaster...

...then its hand was blown off in a small explosion. Papillion raised a hand towards The Beggar, fifteen butterflies forming around it.

"Near-death...", he began, but stopped when Bo-bobo punched him in the face. "I'll save you Takanuva!" Bo-bobo shouted to The Beggar as a new hand began to grow."Bo-bobo, he's on our side", said Kakashi. "And the Takanuva you see is actually a fake".

"You mean I actually just punched my ally?" asked Bo-bobo in shock. The gigantic Takanuva/Beggar thrust his power lance towards Naruto, Bo- bobo, Kakashi and Papillion, but was blocked by Tahu's mask of shielding. More gold threads enveloped the five of them, but they stopped as The Beggar noticed the threads being pushed away from around Kazuki, Bravo, Takua and Gouta. The Beggar swung his lance at the four warriors, but Bravo's Silver Skin took the hit, taking no damage. Kazuki's lance expanded out, thrusting him forward, as Takua clung to his back. The Beggar aimed with his new skyblaster, only to find Tokiko blocking his arm. Takua took a Kakugane in his hand."Buso Renkin!" he cried as the metal hexagon opened and, in a flash of light, a new lightstaff appeared in his hand. Kazuki crashed into the body of The Beggar and, at the same time, Takua stabbed it in the face with his lightstaff. The Beggar let out one long, piercing scream before it exploded, throwing Kazuki and Takua back. As the smoke cleared, Takua saw that his hands had turned back to pure white, and he was Takanuva, Toa of light again. Tahu pulled the two out of the way as Commander C, wielding his Condensed Paper Spear, flew at them, screaming hysterically.

"I'll finish this", said Kakashi, lightning forming around his hand. He shot towards Commander C and tremendous speed. "Lightning Blade!" he cried as his hand collided with Commander C. The Commander of the Galaxian Third Army stumbled back, a large hole visible right through his stomach, before he realised something. Kakashi looked into the hole and, seeing the sides of his pages, realised the same thing.

Commander C was made of paper himself.

"Tahu, I'll leave this to you", said Kakashi. Tahu summoned a flame cage which burned through the false sky, the ground, and Commander C himself. As the flames crept inside the hole in C's stomach, he leapt at his enemies one last time before crumbling into a pile of ashes.

"So all of you wish to join the GRF?" asked Metaknight."That's right", said Kazuki cheerfully.

L spun his chair round. "Alright, I'll need to know all of your names", he said, typing them into some sort of database.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Renji Abarai"

"Uryu Ishida"

"Yasutoro Sado"

"Orihime Inoue"

"Optimus Prime"

"Cheetor"

"Rattrap"

"Ironhide"

"Ratchet"

"Kazuki Mutou"

"Tokiko Tsumura"

"Gouta Nakamura"

"Papillion"

"Captain Bravo"

"Really?" asked the Doctor.

"No", replied Bravo. "But it's cooler that way"

"Bobo-bobo Bo-bobo", said Bo-bobo as the rapid introductions continued.

"Don Patch"

"General Jelly Jiggler"

"Gasser"

"Beauty"

"Softon"

"Hatenko"

"Dengaku Man"

"I'm a torpedo", finished Torpedo Girl.

L finished typing. "It'll be at least three days until we reach Galaxi Utopia", said Metaknight. "I suggest you go and train until then"

"We're going to Galaxi Utopia?" asked Beauty.

"That's right", Metaknight replied.


	28. Training begins

Lucario walked into Metaknight's room. "I have the profiles you requested on the newcomers", said Lucario, handing Metaknight a bundle of files. "Also, last night, three cloaked individuals broke in and stole my Kanohi Arceus.

Metaknight looked confused. "Your mask from when we were on Mata Nui? I thought you lost it at the Plaza, like everyone else."Strangely, no", replied Lucario. "Everyone else's masks were destroyed when they returned to their usual forms. However, though I could not truly wear it any more, my mask remained intact".

"What did these cloaked individuals look like? Describe them to me".

Lucario shook his head. "They were wearing black hooded cloaks. I could not see their faces. And none of them seemed to have an Aura".

"Hmm, could be this Organisation XIII Sora told me about", replied Metaknight. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

Sora entered the room to find Gali and Naruto already there.

"Ah, Sora, we meet at last. I have heard much about you from the rest of the Resistance, and I have an idea which may be of some use to you"

"What sort of idea?" asked Sora.

"And why did you bring me along?" asked Naruto.

"If I am correct, this will allow Sora to temporarily become far more powerful", answered Gali

" As for why you are here, Sora will need help with this and I believe that you, Naruto Uzumaki, are the perfect candidate".

"Sunlight Slasher!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"PK Thunder!"

"Super Fist of Goddess Blabsalot!"

"Near-death Happiness!"

ROB set up another row of targets for Uryu and Pit to shoot at, whilst Ness, Softon, Renji, Kazuki and Papillion continued their free-for-all Doctor watched their training match, thinking back over his last meeting with the man who called himself Captain Bravo.

_"I'm not saying you'll need to use this Doctor, but if you need to fight, you'll have it"_

The Doctor looked at the surface of the metal hexagon. A letter "A" with four lines across and the Roman numeral XXXIV (34) were inscribed on the front. He tucked the Kakugane into a pocket of his coat. Suddenly, everyone stopped as they heard an enormous crash from the lower decks.

Gali Nuva watched in horror as the five strangers faced the creature that had once been Naruto and Sora, its tails flicking menacingly, its eyes blazing.

Her idea had seemed reasonable enough. Sora's Drive abilities seemed to allow him to fuse with any of his friends, so why not create a new Drive between Sora and Naruto, combining abilities from both their worlds?

It had started out well: the drive had resulted in what appeared to be Sora in a similar outfit to Valor form, only orange. In this form, Sora's keyblade became smaller, and he wielded it more like a kunai. However, he was able to stand on vertical edges and water.

Everything had seemed to be going so well...

Lucario sneaked in through the door and over to the corner Gali was hiding behind. He looked at the confrontation before him."Those people look like the ones who took my mask", said Lucario. "And judging by the aura, that thing they are facing is either Sora or Naruto".

"It is both", said Gali. "This is Sora and Naruto combined. This is Nine Tails Anti Sora".

Don't forget to vote on the poll


	29. The Cloaked Five

The five cloaked figures stepped forward. Sora moved so fast, he couldn't be seen; one minute he was at the opposite end of the large training arena, the next, he was right behind one of them, the cloak in tatters. As the garment that had previously kept this individual's identity secret was cast aside, Lucario instantly recognised exactly who it was.

"Master Chief", said Lucario as he observed the green-armoured warrior. "He must have been hiding his aura in some way before now. But why would he steal my mask and then attack you while you were training?"

Another figure lowered his hood. He had red hair, and his face was covered by Lucario's mask. Sora's tails lashed out at everything around him, destroying most of the room.

"We have to calm him down!", said Gali. "If he doesn't stop he could end up destroying the Halberd!"

"It has been reported that the Battleship Halberd, headquarters of the GRF, has been sighted moving towards Galaxi Utopia", said Commander A to the four Galaxian Defensive Commanders gathered before him. "Emperor Galaxia insists that the Four Guard Worlds are to be put on red alert"

Commander W grinned. "Excellent. I have a chance to test my true power"

"Careful, W", said Commander Y. "Wouldn't want to lose us a battle through your arrogance".

"Lovely!" cackled Commander X, "With any luck, The Eye shall get a second round against Bo-bobo and his friends. The Eye has been looking forward to seeing them again. It'll be ever so much fun!"

Commander Z said nothing, but gazed out into the distance.

"Calm him down?" queried Lucario.

"Yes", replied Gali. "When those cloaked figures entered the room, Sora was angered, and then he transformed. I believe this form is triggered by anger. It may be necessary to restrain him first".

Lucario was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Gali, go and find Captain Bravo and The Doctor", he instructed. "I believe they may be able to help".

Gali nodded, then ran through the door, hoping to herself Sora wouldn't attack Lucario next. This was all her fault and she felt terrible about it.

One of the cloaked figures leapt back out of the way of an attack from Sora, and saw Lucario.

"Lucario?", the figure asked. Lucario couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but something in the cloaked figure's voice sounded familiar. It was like something was blocking his Aura from sensing who this person was.

"I'm sorry about having to attack you earlier", said the familiar stranger. He lowered his hood, revealing himself to be Ike. "Axel said we needed Sora to fight against us without holding back for the mask to work, so we figured the best way was to dress in Organisation XIII robes"

"Who is Axel?" asked Lucario. "And why can't I sense your Aura?"

"I've never completely understood", explained Ike. "But apparently, these cloaks have been made in a special way in order to block Aura"

"I have other questions, but they are best saved for later. Right now, we should focus on calming down Sora".

"Bravo", said a voice from behind them. The two turned to see Gali, the Doctor and Captain Bravo.

"So, any plans?" asked Ike.

"I have one", said Lucario.


	30. Lucario's plan

"Silver Skin Reverse!" said Captain Bravo, as Sora was bound in chains of metallic hexagons. The chains compressed in, forming into a jacket like the one Bravo was wearing that prevented Sora from moving."I can't hold him for long", said Bravo. "It's up to you now".

The Doctor stepped towards Sora. He reached his hands towards Sora's head. He tried to attack the Time Lord, but the jacket held him back. The Doctor placed his hands on Sora's temples.

He found himself in the same stained-glass world where he met Mata Nui. On one side, a huge black creature with glowing yellow eyes was holding Sora in one hand. On the other, Naruto was ensnared in the tails of the gigantic orange beast that had been there in the Doctor's first visit. The Nine-Tailed Fox, Mata Nui had called it.

The Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the cloaked figure, still wearing Lucario's mask.

"I'll handle Sora. You go help that other kid", said the stranger.

"Light Yagami, a word?" asked Commander A. "Emperor Galaxia has a list of the human members of the GRF. He requests that you use your Death Note to kill them".

"Thank you, Commander. I'll get to it immediately", replied Light, smiling. Light really hated Commander A. He was another obstacle in his goal of controlling Galaxia and taking over his empire. But he had to keep up appearances. As Commander A left, Light looked at the list. Immediately he saw L on the list. Did one of the GRF have the ability to resurrect others, like Commander A? If so, they were probably not human, so killing these enemies of Galaxia's would slow them down at best. Then a thought came to him. What if he didn't kill them, but left them to kill off Makuta, Megatron, Xemnas, and all the other inhuman council members, then killed them with the Death Note? The best case scenario this could lead to was his rise to power by controlling Galaxia. The worst case scenario was that the rest of the council would hunt him down and kill him. Still, there was some potential in that plan...

"My, my, what are we up to?" said a voice behind Light. It belonged to a man in a long white coat with long pink hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Light, but before he got a response, he heard another voice. His one came from directly above him.

"What do you think, Szayel? Should we bring him to Lord Aizen and Lord Teridax? Or take him out now?" Light looked up to see a familiar black-and-white mantis-like creature.

"Krika? What are you doing here?"Ryuk chuckled. This Galaxia situation was getting more interesting by the minute.

Sora woke up. He was in some sort of medical bay. Naruto was eating ramen in another bed beside his, but besides that he was the only one in the room.

"Hey, Sora! You're awake!" said Naruto."What happened?" asked Sora. "We were practicing that new drive, then..."

"I dunno", replied Naruto. "The same thing happened to me".

The door opened and Sakura walked in, followed by Gali, Lucario, The Doctor and...

Sora rubbed his eyes, but the image remained the same. "Roxas?" Sora asked, wondering if he could still be unconscious and dreaming. "You're..."

"Outside your head? Yeah, Axel used Lucario's mask to get me and Xion back into the real world".

"Who's Xion?" asked Sora.

"Oh, right, you never met her", said Roxas. "You'll probably meet her later"

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"Sora, I'm so sorry. It was my fault", apologised Gali."What was your fault?" asked Sora.

Light looked around the tunnel as the two Rahkshi led him along it. Szayel and Krika were discussing something as they walked on ahead, but Light couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Light.

"We're taking you to Lord Teridax and Lord Aizen", replied Ulquiorra, who was walking behind the two Rahkshi.

"For what purpose?" asked Light.

"That is for them to decide", replied the green-eyed Espada.

"So... the Nine-Tailed Fox and that heartless thing took us over?" asked Naruto sadly.

"Yes", replied Gali. "And I must ask the two of you to promise me never to use this form again, at least not unless there is no other option".

"Sure, I promise", said Sora. "Me too", added Naruto.

Sora looked beside his bed to see a collection of cards from his friends. There were get-well-soon cards from Donald, Goofy and Riku, and, bizarrely, a Christmas card from Bo-bobo.

"How long have I been out?" asked Sora.

"Four days. We're approaching Galaxi Utopia as we speak", said Lucario. Naruto and Sora leapt out of their beds simultaneously."Then what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto. "Let's go clobber those guys!"


	31. The beginning of the end

Sora, Naruto, The Doctor, Lucario, Roxas, Sakura, and Gali walked onto  
the bridge. Metaknight, L, Shikamaru, ROB, and Gouta were already there.  
"Shikamaru will debrief you of the situation", said Metaknight.  
"Great, I've got to explain the entire thing again! This is such a  
drag...", muttered Shikamaru. "All right Sora, we're getting near  
Galaxi Utopia, but Galaxia has some kind of shield around his world.  
The Doctor says the shield is coming from those four worlds orbiting  
Galaxi Utopia, so the plan is to send a team to each of these worlds  
to destroy the four spires which are generating the shield. You're in  
Kakashi's team, along with Lewa, Jelly Jiggler and Pit.  
Sora thought about the team. He liked Naruto and Pit, and from what  
Naruto had told him, Kakashi sounded to be a good leader, so provided  
this Jelly Jiggler person wasn't too bad this team sounded like a good  
team.  
"We're almost in range", informed Metaknight. "Sora, Naruto, I suggest  
you head to the transport room".  
"Transport room?" asked Sora.  
"Yes, we adapted the system on your Gummi Ship that allows you to  
teleport onto worlds so that the Halberd could utilise it. ROB will  
lead you there".

Commander W walked slwly out onto the balcony to speak to the gathered  
crowd.  
"People of Templar", he said. "I come with momentous news. I,  
Defensive Commander W, have decided that this year's Joust shall go  
ahead starting tomorrow!"  
There was much cheering from the crowd, but some were uneasy.  
"I thought Galaxia forbade the Joust"  
"I haven't had time to train!"  
"Also", added Commander W. "I would like to announce that I myself  
shall be entering".  
What W truly wanted was a chance to test his powers to their fullest.  
And there was no better opportunity for that than in a tournament!  
After all, the strongest opponents would win their matches, weeding  
out the weaklings. And he could use the excuse that it was in order to  
catch those fools the GRF would doubtless send.  
Commander W smiled to himself. It was the perfect crime.

Sora, Naruto and ROB arrived in the Transportation Room to find Tahu,  
Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, Kazuki, Tokiko, Papillion, Bo-bobo, Don Patch,  
Jelly Jiggler, Pit, Optimus, Ironhide, Hatenko, Lee, Ichigo, Renji,  
and Uryu already there.  
The door opened and Metaknight walked in, followed by Lucario and  
Sakura.  
"Is everyone here?" asked Metaknight.  
"No", answered Lucario. "One person is still missing"  
"Seriously?" said Sora, surprised. "There are so many people here..."  
"Well, we decided to send a six-man squad to each of these worlds, so  
we needed a lot of people", said Pohatu. "Seriously, what's keeping  
this guy?" asked Renji. "Who is it, anyway?"  
Naruto sighed. "It's Kakashi-sensei, isn't it?"  
"Yes", said Metaknight. "How did you know?"  
"Call it a hunch", said Naruto.  
Several minutes later, Kakashi arrived. "Sorry I'm late", he said.  
"I..."  
"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" shouted Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.  
"Alright, now that we're all here..." said Metaknight, turning to  
Kakashi, Tahu and Optimus. "You know your mission".  
Kakashi, Tahu and Optimus nodded.  
Metaknight turned to ROB. "Activate the transporter", he ordered.  
ROB obeyed, sending the twenty-four beings out into unknown worlds.

"The Four Guard Worlds are ready", said Commander A, bowing before  
Galaxia.  
In the centre of the swirling vortex that made up Galaxia, a single  
eye opened.  
"Good", said the voice of Galaxia. "Then let the last battle begin.  
This is the end of the beginning, and the beginning of the end".


	32. The guard worlds

"Seriously, I'm gonna KILL whoever chose the teams", said Ichigo  
angrily as he ran. The entire team was running and jumping along the  
rooves of a dark city. "I mean, it's bad enough that Pohatu runs so  
fast no-one keep up, but that Don Patch guy is REALLY getting on my  
nerves."  
"Yeah, I hear you", replied Renji. "That guy's even more annoying than  
Dondachaka!"  
"Shut up!" shouted Hatenko, "Boss is not annoying!"  
"Quiet down, all of you!" hissed Tahu. "We're supposed to be being  
stealthy!"  
Everyone stopped arguing for a few seconds, but the silence of the  
night was interrupted by loud creaking and hooting sound. Everyone  
turned round to see Don Patch on a very worn-out looking pogo stick  
which hadn't been oiled in years. As if this wasn't bad enough, glued  
on the foot of the pogo stick was a novelty clown hooter, and an  
incredibly loud one at that.  
"YOU IDIOT! EVERYONE IN THE TOWN'LL HEAR THAT RACKET!" shouted Tahu,  
Renji and Ichigo almost simultaneously.  
"Shh!" said Don Patch, putting a finger to his lips. "It's a stealth  
mission"  
They were about to hit the spiky orange fool when they heard voices.  
"Hey, you there!" said a Galaxian, at the head of an enormous horde of  
Galaxians, Subspace Emissary, and Hollows. "You're those GRF guys,  
aren't you?"  
"GRF? I'll have you know I am the leader of the DPASPGSPC!" said Don  
Patch, sounding offended.  
"DPASPGSTQ?", asked the Galaxian.  
"Stands for the Don Patch Approved Society for the Protection of  
Galaxia" said Don Patch as if it were common knowledge.  
"What about the extra letters? The STQ?"  
"There are two Goldfish in the tank!" said Don Patch.  
"What does...", began the Galaxian, but he was cut short. "Roar,  
Zabimaru!" shouted Renji, but his attack was blocked by another  
Galaxian who just appeared in the way.  
"Greetings, GRF members. I am Defensive Commander Y. A pleasure to  
make your aquaintance".

Metaknight stared out at the world he and his team (consisting of  
himself, Lucario, Onua, Kazuki, Tokiko and Ironhide) had been sent to.  
L had told him that of the four Guard Worlds, this was the most  
technologically advanced, but he hadn't expected it to be like this.  
Buildings so tall their bases could not be seen. Hovering vehicles in  
some kind of aerial traffic jam.  
"Lucario, what can you tell me of this world?", said Metaknight.  
"It is known by its residents as Coruscant. It was originally the base  
planet of a group of interplanetary guardians known as Jedi. They  
possessed abilities very much like my own Aura powers, as well as  
using beam swords, which in this world are known as Lightsabres.  
However, nearly all of them were killed during the rise of a Galactic  
Empire. Only two Jedi survived, but another Jedi, known as Luke  
Skywalker, trained by the two survivors, eventually conquered the  
Emperor, who was a powerful Sith Lord"  
"Sith Lord?", queried Metaknight.  
"A Jedi who has turned to the Dark Side", explained Lucario. "After  
this, the Empire fell, but it wasn't long before Galaxia got to it.  
Commander A resurrected the Emperor and four of his strongest  
apprentices, and he planted the Earth Spire on this world to defend  
his complete world until its completion. The Empire now rule over this  
city, but the Emperor and his minions aren't the only problem.  
Defensive Commander Z also resides in this world"  
"Your Aura powers truly are amazing. You could sense all that after  
mere minutes in this world?", asked Onua.  
"No, a Jedi told me himself", said Lucario.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, did L or the Doctor or whoever tell you anything  
about this world?", asked Naruto. "Like where we're supposed to find  
this Spire of The Winds?"  
They had been walking for almost an hour now and all they had seen was  
farming land. Sora and Naruto had asked the others about what they  
were looking for, but it seemed Lewa, Pit and Jelly Jiggler had been  
told nothing about this world other than the fact the Wind Spire would  
be in some sort of town centre or castle or city.  
"Well, I like this world. The architecture is beautiful", said Jelly  
Jiggler, "And the people are so friendly"  
"We haven't passed any people or architecture yet", said Pit.  
"What about that old goat farmer and his charming little cottage I  
pointed out earlier?", replied the blue jelly man.  
"The cottage was a tree and the farmer was a drawing you pinned to the  
tree!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"In truthspeak, it was a beautiful tree" said Toa Lewa.

They eventually reached a small city with a tall spire in the centre.  
"Is that the Wind Spire we're looking for?", Sora asked Kakashi.  
"I would guess so", said Kakashi.  
Two guards holding spears with glowing blue spearheads stopped them at  
the gate.  
"Identify yourselves!", they ordered.  
"They're with me", said a voice from behind them. Kakashi, Naruto,  
Sora, Pit and Jelly Jiggler all turned to see a man with long, blonde  
hair, wearing a red cape and purple shoulder armour. From the way he  
spoke, coupled with the fact that the guards immediately obeyed his  
command, they could tell he was of a high position in this town.  
"Come along now", he said to the six GRF members as he walked through  
the gates.  
"So then", the man said as they walked with him through the city, "who  
might the six of you be?"  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Leaf Ninja and future Hokage!" answered Naruto  
enthusiastically.  
"Naruto, we don't even know if this man can be trusted!", Kakashi  
whispered, "After all, he does have a position of authority here, and  
this is one of the worlds Galaxia has already taken over".  
"I dunno, he did let us into the town", said Sora.  
"Come now, whispering about people behind their backs! Where are your  
manners!" said the man. "And I heard you mention Galaxia, but you  
needn't worry. Templar may be occupied by Galaxia and his inpertinent  
minions, but I am only pretending to work with them in order to gain  
information"  
"Then how did you know we weren't with Galaxia?" asked Kakashi.  
"All Galaxia's followers have special brooches, like this one."  
replied the man, holding up an orange brooch. "You didn't have one."  
He paused then went on. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Robes  
Rodondo, Shard Champion of Templar and owner of the wonderful stately  
home we have just arrived at!"  
They looked up at the house.  
"Guess Jelly was right about the architecture thing", said Pit.  
"Oh, and your blue friend can't come in", said Robes. "He'll leave  
jelly footprints over the carpet".  
Everyone else stood outside while Jelly Jiggler stood outside, looking  
sad.

"Greetings, GRF members. I am Defensive Commander Y. A pleasure to  
make your aquaintance", said Commander Y. "Sorry I can't chat right  
now, I have to get on with my mission"  
He raised his hand. A ball of black energy with occasional green  
sparks appeared at the tip of his finger.  
"Exo Cannon!" he shouted. It collided with Tahu's forcefield and did  
nothing to it, but green lightning continued to spark around the place  
it hit the shield. "Forgive me for this", said Pohatu as he kicked Don  
Patch at the Commander. The commander jumped back and Don Patch flew  
on, colliding with a wall.  
"Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo. As the cresent-shaped attack flew  
towards him, he attempted to dodge out of the way, but Hatenko was too  
fast for him. "Super Fist of the Key: Lock!" he said, preventing  
Commander Y from moving. "Emerge!" he said. A long pair of zigzagging  
tendrils emerged from the back of his head, almost like a pair of  
antennae. At the end of each was a glowing sphere of the same kind as  
he had summoned in his hand.  
"Anyone hit by the Green Shock is affected by it forever", he  
explained. "It makes them constantly incapacitated as the energy and  
the pain never go away".  
"But you can't move, so you can't hit us with it at all", said Hatenko.  
"Oh, but I can", said the defensive commander, smiling. He rose into  
the air, green sparks flashing around his immobile body. "Because I  
can propel myself with the very same energy!"


	33. Tournaments, mazes and Jedi

"So, Mr. Rodondo, what is it that you wish to speak to us about?"  
asked Kakashi.  
"Ah yes, the matter at hand", said Robes, pouring himself a glass of  
wine.  
"As you may or may not have already known, Templar's annual Joust  
shall begin tomorrow. I would like the six of you to enter it".  
"Joust?" said Naruto, confused. "What's that?"  
"It's a tournament in which all the greatest Shard Casters in the  
land, and on some occasions, such as this one, other lands, compete.  
The winner is declared Shard Champion.  
"So why do you want us to enter?", asked Kakashi. "How do you benefit  
from this?"  
"Defensive Commander W and several of his best Galaxian soldiers will  
be entering, so this is the perfect opportunity to battle him. After  
all, isn't that what you came here to do?" Robes sighed. "I want the  
Galaxians out of Templar as much as you do. All those orders are  
giving me such a headache".  
"And how exactly do you plan on getting us into this tournament?"  
asked Kakashi. "The Galaxians will kill us as soon as they see us"  
"I've already taken care of that", replied Robes wearily. "Commander W  
ordered me to find the best fighters in Templar to enter to keep the  
tournament challenging, and I know some people who should be able to  
help us pass..." He paused, then, pointing at Lewa, said "What was  
your name again?"  
"Lewa Nuva", said Lewa.  
"...Lewa Nuva here as an experiment from Ulvarus", he continued. "That  
is, if you all have spirits".  
"Spirits?" asked Sora.  
"I'll demonstrate, shall I?" said Robes. "Follow me"  
They followed Robes out into a small courtyard, where a slightly  
melted Jelly Jiggler was waiting for them. Robes took something from  
the back of his hand, then threw it in the air. "Belladonna!" he  
called as a huge glowing ring appeared in the sky. It started to  
rotate and, after a few small flashes, a creature was visible.  
The first thing that struck them was its size. It was at least three  
times the height of Robes, and resembled a sort of ballerina or  
spinning top. It shone a bright golden yellow.  
"So... Does everyone in your world use Summons?" asked Sora.  
"Summons? Is that what you call them?" asked Robes. "Not all Shard  
Casters have spirits, but I've only seen the beastmen and those from  
Ulvarus who don't use spirits doing well at the Joust".  
"Anyway, I guess I have something of the sort..." said Sora reaching  
for something. He took out his Lamp Charm.  
"Me too", added Naruto, biting into his thumb.  
"Genie!" Sora called.  
"Summoning Jutsu!" said Naruto, forming the necessary hand seals.  
After the smoke cleared, Robes chuckled. "Well, I can see Sora's  
spirit fighting in the Joust, but I'm afraid most spirits we use could  
squash that little thing!"  
Naruto looked in bewilderment to see Gamakichi, looking useless as ever.  
"I have a bigger one!" shouted Naruto. "He's so huge he could eat your  
spirit in one bite!"  
Robes laughed. "Sure he could".  
"What about me? I don't have a spirit", said Pit. "Yeah, me neither",  
added Jelly Jiggler.  
"Never fear, an aquaintance of mine lent me these two spirits", said  
Robes. "And what about you?" he asked, turning to Kakashi.  
"I'll not be entering", said Kakashi. He turned to his team. "I'm  
going to go to destroy the Wind Spire. But to do that I need the five  
of you to keep the Galaxians busy at the Joust".  
Don't worry, we can handle that", said Pit.

"What do you mean a Jedi told you?" asked Metaknight. "We haven't  
encountered anyone since we arrived in this world".  
"When a Jedi dies, they become one with the Force. They can appear to  
other Jedi or, it seems, Aura users such as myself".  
"Who is this Jedi?" asked Kazuki. "Can he help us?"  
Lucario was silent for a few moments, as if listening to a voice only  
he could hear. "He says his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and that he knows  
where to find some people who can help us".  
"Then we'd best set off", said Metaknight, looking around. "Where is  
Ironhide?"  
His question was answered as a black hover-car with and Autobot badge  
on the front pulled up by the side of the walkway the five GRF members  
were standing.  
"Well, that's transport covered", said Kazuki.

Commander X awoke from his midday snooze to the sound of stone  
smashing. He looked up to see a group of six beings before him. He  
recognised Bobo-bobo Bo-bobo and Rock Lee from their last encounter,  
but there were also four others he hadn't seen before.  
At the front was a huge red and blue mechanoid, and three unfamiliar  
humanoids.  
"Ah, Bo-bobo, Lee, good to see you again!" said Commander X cordially.  
"And I see you've brought friends! Would you be so kind as to  
introduce yourselves?"  
"Very well", replied the metal giant. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of  
the Autobots"  
"Sakura Haruno, medic ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves", said  
a pink-haired female who looked to be the one who destroyed his wall.  
"Uryu Ishida, last of the Quincys", said a bespectacled male in a  
white outfit holding what appeared to be a glowing blue spider web, or  
maybe a snowflake.  
"And I am the magnificent Papillion!" said the last of the group, a  
male dressed in a questionable black and orange outfit and a matching  
butterfly-shaped mask.  
"Glad to meet you all. As I'm sure you're all aware, I am Defensive  
Commander X, commander of Galaxia's third defensive legion", said X.  
"How did you like my maze?"  
"We don't really have time for mazes", said Sakura.  
"I guessed as much seeing as how you tore your way through my maze  
without attempting it properly", sighed Commander X. "Still, you're  
here now and the maze is behind you. Now, let the fun begin!"  
As he said the last few words, he reached for his eyepatch. "I'm going  
to use something a little different from the Eye Style I used in our  
last encounter, if you don't mind".  
He removed the eyepatch completely. Suddenly, the team found  
themselves back at the start of the maze. The walls were undamaged.  
"Is this an illusion, or are we in the same maze?" asked Uryu.  
"Hold on", said Sakura, forming hand seals. "Release!" The maze  
remained the same.  
"It's not an illusion, so in that case..."  
"Could it be the same maze, only the walls have been repaired?" asked  
Lee.  
Sakura raised her fist. "Only one way to be sure".


	34. The Armada approaches

Commander X awoke from his midday snooze to the sound of stone smashing. He looked up to see a group of six beings before him.

"Ah, Bo-bobo, Lee, good to see you again!" said Commander X cordially. "And I see you've brought friends! Would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves?"

"Déjà vu", said Uryu to the others. "Is he just playing with us, or did he actually forget who we are?"

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before, apart from Bo-bobo and Lee. As I'm sure you're all aware, I am Defensive Commander X, commander of Galaxia's third defensive legion", said X. "How did you like my maze?"

"I liked it better the first time around", said Bo-bobo.

"I just wish you hadn't tore your way through my maze without attempting it properly", sighed Commander X. "Still, you're here now and the maze is behind you". He reached for his eyepatch. "Now, let the fun begin!"

"Not just yet!", yelled Bo-bobo. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Déjà vu to you too!"

Bo-bobo took out a road sign and hit Commander X with it.

"Is that all?" asked X.

"Not just yet!", yelled Bo-bobo. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Déjà vu to you too!"

Bo-bobo took out a second road sign and tried to hit Commander X with it, but he blocked it.

"Anyway, I'm going to use something a little different from the Eye Style I used in our last encounter, if you don't mind". He removed the eyepatch completely. Suddenly, the team found themselves back at the start of the maze again.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lee enthusiastically. "We solve the maze as it was originally intended!"

Tabuu led the armada as it flew towards the lone GRF ship. The Battleship Halberd. Tabuu looked forward to destroying that ship. Tabuu flew through the space between worlds, followed by thousands of Dalek ships, tens of thousands of TIE fighters and other ships copied from the Galactic Empire, millions of Gummi Nobodys, and countless flying Subspace Emissary and Hollows.

"Battle stations, everyone!" Vakama shouted to everyone remaining on the Halberd.

"The first match of the Joust is about to begin!" blared the anouncer.  
"Pit of Templar vs Oltan of Galaxi Utopia!"  
Pit observed his opponent. From the looks of things, he was a Rank-4 Galaxian with a glowing red axe.  
"Begin!"  
Pit aimed his Bow of Palutena at Oltan, but the Galaxian, raising his hand, knocked the angel's bow from his hand.

"Let's hope this works", said Pit, taking out the small blue sphere Robes had given him. "Suraguna!"  
A huge blue knight appeared in the same way Belladonna had appeared.  
"Accelera!" called Oltan, as what appeared to be a giant cockroach with too many legs appeared. As the spirits clashed, Pit leapt for his bow, but Oltan was hot on his heels. The Rank-4 Galaxian leapt at Pit with his axe, Pit only just managing to block with his bow in time. He deattached the two swords that made up the bow and slashed at Oltan with the second one, but just before his blade reached the Galaxian a loud, high-pitched buzz forced him to cover his ears. The sound seemed to be coming from Oltan's cockroach-like spirit. Oltan raised his axe for another attack, but at that second, Accelera was split in two by Suraguna's lance. Pit quickly remade his bow and shot Oltan through  
the chest. The galaxian collapsed, unconscious but seemingly not dead.

"And the winner is... Pit of Templar!" said the announcer as the audience cheered.  
"I hope Kakashi's doing alright", said Pit to himself.

"Systems at 97%. Experiments 1 through twelve in awakened state. Activating stasis pods".

Makuta Chirox and the Nobody known as Vexen observed as the twelve pods lit up in a light blue."So it seems the experiments are successful. Lord Galaxia will be pleased", said Vexen. Chirox nodded. The door opened and Light Yagami entered.

"I see your experiments are successful. Lord Teridax sent me to tell you that the time has come for them to be put into action".

Chirox grinned behind his mask. He had been enjoying this research, but this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Light, however, didn't like this plan at all. He was being used as Teridax and Aizen's pawn, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he even thought of running or trying something sneaky, they would know.

"Then we must take the experiments to Lord Aizen for inspection", said Chirox. "Come"

The three walked to Aizen's room, followed by twelve Berzerker Nobodies, each carrying a stasis they arrived at the room, Chirox, Light and Vexen walked in, leaving the Berzerkers outside.

"I hear the experiments have proven successful", said Aizen.

"You heard correctly", said Vexen. "The twelve individuals have been successfully altered and are in stasis as we speak. Shall I have them brought in?"

"Not just yet", replied Aizen. "There is still one other matter to deal with".

Vexen was suddenly grabbed by a huge hand. He had one glimpse of the face of Makuta Teridax before he was absorbed".

"Witnesses", said Aizen. Teridax turned to Chirox. "Bring in the experiments".

Chirox left the room, then rushed back in."They're gone!", said Chirox. Aizen sighed, then turned to the man beside him.

"Find the experiments and bring them back" said Aizen.

"As you wish", replied Ulquiorra.


	35. Orochimaru's doing

I don't own Kiba or Star Wars either. Honestly, if I did own all these  
series, I'd be very very rich. And Rise of Galaxia would be a movie or  
something by now.

The stormtroopers walked their six captives at gunpoint towards the  
Emperor's chambers. Out of the fourteen stormtroopers, four were  
keeping watch on the Jedi, not because he was the most powerful (which  
he was), but because he was the one the Emperor wanted most. The  
others were only being taken because they would be good leverage  
against Skywalker should he refuse to cooperate.  
Suddenly, two creatures dropped from the sky in front of them. One of  
them was a human male aged around seventeen wielding what appeared to  
be a metal lance. The other was a small round creature of a species  
the stormtroopers had never seen before, wearing a metal helmet of  
some sort and a purple cape. In one hand he was holding a golden sword.  
"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" ordered a stormtrooper,  
pointing his blaster at the two newcomers.  
The small round swordsman nodded to the lance-wielding teenager.  
Kazuki responded by raising his lance, which extended out, its head  
now almost the size of its wielder. He shot straight between all the  
stormtroopers, grabbing their captives as he passed. The stormtroopers  
began to chase after him, but were blocked when suddenly a passing  
hovercar transformed into a gigantic droid. They turned to run away,  
but the diminutive swordsman was joined by a blue bipedal lupine  
creature, a black humanoid droid with silver armour, and a human girl  
with four robotic arms ending in blades attached to rings around her  
legs.  
The lead stormtrooper took out a communicator. "Requesting backup.  
Over".

"Round two of the joust is about to begin. Jelly Jiggler of Templar  
versus Guor of Tusk!"  
Jelly Jiggler wobbled into the ring. His opponent was a winged, four-  
armed creature.  
"Seriously, what is that thing?" said Guor, looking at his lychee-  
flavoured opponent.  
"I could ask you the very same question!" said Jelly Jiggler.  
"Begin!"  
"Armadole!" called Jelly Jiggler. A huge ball appeared. Two arms, two  
legs and a head resembling an Aztec carving with a headdress of white  
feathers popped out of holes in the ball's surface.  
"Get him, Armadole!" shouted Jelly Jiggler. Armadole's arms, legs and  
heads retracted back into his body and rolled at his opponent. The  
Beastman responded by breathing fire at the rolling ball, then dodged  
out of the way. He fled to behind Jelly Jiggler, Armadole rolling  
after him.  
"W-wait a sec...", Jelly began before he was squashed flat by  
Armadole, who returned to his shard immediately afterwards.  
"The winner is... Guor of Tusk!" shouted the announcer as Pit and Sora  
scraped Jelly Jiggler off the ground.  
"Jelly Jiggler! Are you ok?" asked Sora.  
"I guess so", replied the blue jelly man.  
"The next round will be Ginga of Ulvarus versus Naruto of Templar!"  
"It's your turn, Naruto", said Pit. "Are you ready?"  
Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I'll ace this no problem!"  
"I hope so", said Pit.

"So, I see you've solved my maze", said Commander X. "No doubt you've  
learned the price of cheating".  
"And your eye is considered a fair method of fighting now?" said  
Papillon. "You hypocrite".  
Commander X reached for his eyepatch. "Are we ready to begin?"  
"Bring it on!" said Bo-bobo.

Renji and Hatenko dodged out of the way of the immobile Defensive  
Commander as he flew towards them.  
"Pohatu! Head for the Fire Tower!" ordered Tahu. "I'll deal with this  
guy".  
"Got it", said Pohatu, running towards the Spire.  
"Come back here! Emerge Twice!" shouted Commander Y. His armour  
changed from purple to glowing red. Four huge, insectoid wings grew  
out of his back.  
"Hive Lord form, activated!"

"Lord Aizen, four of the Experiments have been recovered".  
"And what of the other eight?" asked Aizen.  
"They were taken by Orochimaru", said Aizen. "He has returned to his  
own world with them".  
"Then we must break into his world and recover them", said Teridax.  
"No need", said Aizen. "Galaxia will be destroying his world along  
with all the others, and we can replicate the technology by studying  
the four remaining experiments".  
"So what do you propose we do about his minions?", asked Teridax.  
"Shall I send Bitil and Krika out to deal with them?"  
"No need", said Aizen. "They are preparing to fight the GRF in the  
event of their arrival on Galaxi Utopia. If the GRF don't make it that  
far, then we give the order".

"So who you guys?" asked Han Solo. "You're clearly not from around  
these parts".  
"I am Metaknight, Leader of the Galaxia Resistance Front, or GRF",  
said Metaknight. "These are my comrades; Kazuki Mutou, Tokiko Tsumura,  
Onua Nuva, Lucario and Ironhide".  
"And you are Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa,  
Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO of the Rebel Alliance, are you not?" asked  
Lucario.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Luke.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi told me all about you", replied Lucario. "Or, more  
specifically, his Aura, or, as you call it, The Force, told me".  
"You've met Obi-Wan?" asked Luke in surprise  
"Wait, so are you a Jedi?" asked Han.  
"Not quite", said Lucario. "But I am my own world's closest equivalent".  
"Obi-Wan told us you would be able to help us fight the Galactic  
Empire and Galaxia's armies on this world and destroy the Earth Spire  
so we can go to Galaxi Utopia and end this".  
"Yeah, we'll help you", said Han Solo. I just hope you have transport".  
"We do, but it may be a tight squeeze", said Lucario.


	36. A stormtrooper with a tail

"Ok, I have just recieves word that Ginga of Ulvarus has pulled out of  
the tournament, so let the next match begin! Lewa of Ulvarus versus  
Commander W of Galaxi Utopia!"  
"What?" shouted Naruto.  
As Lewa and Commander W walked into the ring, a stranger sat down  
beside Naruto. He looked to be only a few years older than Naruto and  
Sora. He had green, frizzy hair, and several parts of his body looked  
to be robotic.  
Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?"  
"My name's Ginga", the stranger replied. "I got your friend Lewa into  
the Joust".  
"Hey, you're the guy who dropped out so I missed my fight", Naruto  
accused. "Why'd you do that?"  
"Sorry bro. I just thought you stood a better chance of beating him  
than I did, so I dropped out to save you taking any injuries from a  
fight against me". He paused, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Besides, the Joust's not really my style"  
"Begin!"  
"Emerge!" announced Commander W. A strange golden light started  
glimmering in the air around his right hand. The tips of his fingers  
started glowing. "Metus! Five blades!"  
A beam of gold light shot out from each of his fingers, stopping after  
a short distance, forming four glowing blades. A fifth came from his  
thumb, extending slightly further than the others. Lewa drew his air  
katanas.  
The two warriors charged.

"I can't believe we're trying this..."  
"Relax, I'm sure it'll be fine..."  
"They are looking at us. I sense suspicion in their Auras..."  
"Maybe if you didn't have a tail that goes outside the suit..."  
"I believe Onua is the one they are looking at"  
"I hope so. He's the one they're supposed to be looking at".  
The two stormtroopers at the door were approached by what appeared to  
be five stormtroopers transporting Skywalker, his droids and an  
unidentified armoured black creature.  
"Halt! State your intent!" said one of he guard stormtroopers.  
"We have Skywalker and the droids here, as requested by the Emperor",  
said the stormtrooper with a tail. "Also, this creature is Onua Nuva,  
known member of the GRF, who attempted to free Skywalker, killing nine  
other troopers from our unit".  
The stormtrooper nodded. "Go right on ahead".  
They entered the Emperor's room. The emperor sat in his throne.  
Standing at his right-hand side was a Galaxian. It was hard to tell,  
but it appeared this one was a female. Glowing on her shoulder was a  
green letter Z.  
"You may leave us", the Emperor said to the "stormtroopers". "Then  
again, I guess you'd prefer to stay... GRF rebels!"  
The Emperor shot lightning from his hand at Lucario, Kazuki, Tokiko,  
Han, Leia and Onua.  
"Stop right there", said a voice as the Emperor felt a blade at his  
neck. Not a searing lightsabre blade, a cold metal sword.  
"Metaknight!" said Kazuki.  
"I can feel your emotions", said the Emperor. "Give in to your anger.  
Do it!"  
Metaknight was surprised by this approach. Was he... asking him to  
kill him?  
"Don't do it, Metaknight!" shouted Kazuki and Luke simultaneously.  
"Don't listen to them!" said the Emperor. "They do not understand the  
power of the Dark Side. Let your anger take over"  
As he said this, four beings emerged from the darkness. The first had  
red and black tattooed skin and a ring of horns around his head. The  
second was a grey-haired bearded man. Beside him was a white metallic  
creature that would have been seen as being a droid if it weren't for  
its menacing, yellow living eyes. The last was a humanoid figure in a  
black cape whose entire head was encased in a black helmet.  
The four creatures slowly walked towards the ten rebels in the centre  
of the room. The horned one drew a double-bladed red lightsabre.  
"I'll handle him", said Onua.  
The cyborg's arms split in two and he drew four lightsabres: two  
green, two blue.  
Tokiko took out a Kakugane. "I'll splatter your... whatever you have.  
Buso Renkin!"  
The grey-haired Sith drew an angled red lightsabre. Kazuki put his  
hand to his heart. "Buso Renkin!" he said as Sunlight Heart Plus  
appeared in his hand.  
"Father?" said Luke to the black-cloaked helmetted figure. A red  
lightsabre appeared in his hand.  
Lucario narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning. He looked up to see a  
young man in an outfit covered in belts. A red lightsabre was in his  
hand, but he held it in reverse, like a ninja.  
"I thought I felt a sixth dark aura", said Lucario.  
Anger built up inside Metaknight. He was about to slice the Emperor,  
but he was suddenly thown to one side. He looked up to see Commander Z.  
"Excellent! I am lucky to have the support of Galaxia", said the  
Emperor. "And as for you", he said, looking at Metaknight, but he  
stopped when he saw Commander Z standing between him and Metaknight.  
"Step aside", said the Emperor.  
"What are you doing?" asked Metaknight.  
Commander Z replied to neither. Instead, she said one word.  
"Emerge!"

Uryu opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar white room that  
stretched as far as the eye could see. He could also see two shadows  
at his feet.  
He narrowly dodged five glowing green swords flying at him, which  
stabbed into the ground. The swords' glow faded, being replaced by  
dull brown cracked surfaces. The five swords cast long shadows on the  
white floor.  
Uryu looked up to see Commander A atop a thirty foot high pillar.  
Another sword appeared in his hand as he leapt at the Quincy. Uryu  
attempted to dodge the attack, but he was slashed in the chest by a  
seperate attack. Uryu had one glimpse of Papillion, standing over him  
with a red sword, a grin on his face, before he died.  
Commander X closed The Eye. Uryu looked around. He was back in the  
room at the centre of the maze. He hadn't just been killed.  
"That's a pretty good illusion", said Uryu. "I guess you were either  
trying to unnerve me or make me mistrust Papillion, but now that its  
over, I don't see that happening".  
Commander X laughed. "You're way off. It's no illusion, I can tell  
you. The Eye draws upon what might have been in order to create new,  
temporary worlds within itself. Had we approached Papillion and asked  
him to join us, what you just seen could be a reality. Make no  
mistake, if it benefitted him, he would kill you all".  
"Papillion, is this true?" asked Lee.  
"Oh, perfectly", said Papillion, without a hint of regret in his  
voice. "But you've got one thing wrong. If I were to tear down the  
worlds to make a new one, it would be for me and me alone. So no, I  
wouldn't join you".  
"Perhaps this approach is more appropriate", said X. "Everything you  
are about to see is true".  
The Eye opened once more. This time, though, they saw past events  
through another's eyes.  
The Eye closed. "Now come at me with whatever you've got!" screeched  
Commander X.  
Sakura looked across at Papillion. ^So it's true. Papillion is a  
monster who killed his own family because they couldn't tell him from  
his brother. I don't know if we can trust him^  
Lee looked at Bo-bobo. ^He uses his own friends as shields and attacks  
them as much as his enemies... although Sakura is probably safe due to  
her resemblance to Beauty. I have to make sure he is not the one to  
attack^  
Uryu glanced at Sakura. ^Although her strength is incredible, it would  
be best if she were to stay back and stay on a supporting role. She's  
our only healer, so we can't afford to lose her...^  
Papillion glanced at Uryu. ^He really believes his all-but-dead clan  
are stronger than the very things that wiped them out? Hypocrite^  
Optimus looked at Lee. ^I must ensure a minimum number of injurys on  
this mission if we are to succeed in defeating Galaxia afterwards.  
Lee's powerful moves would do too much damage to Lee himself to be  
used now. I must ensure he stays back and saves his energy for our  
battle on Galaxi Utopia.  
Bo-bobo looked at Optimus, and started crying. ^Why? Why did  
Bonecrusher have to die... He was always so kind to me when we were  
kids...^  
Bo-bobo suddenly realised something. ^No he wasn't! I've never met the  
guy!^  
When he looked up, he and Lee were in a gladiator's ring, Sakura, Uryu  
and Papillion were in a cage above a pit full of lava, and Optimus was  
no-where to be seen  
Lee spoke up. "Bo-bobo-sensei! I believe the best route forward is Bo-  
bobo Fusion!"  
Bo-bobo nodded, his Afro opening. Lee backflipped into the hair, the  
top closing over him. Bo-bobo began to glow.  
"I will stop this!" said X, picking up a discarded trident and leaping  
at Bo-bobo, who was now engulfed in a cloud of smoke.  
The trident was stopped as a hand shot out from the smoke, which  
cleared to reveal a man with lon, green, incredibly shiny hair. His  
eyes were closed, and he was wearing a black jumpsuit similar to Lee's  
green one.  
"Who are you?" asked X.  
"My name", said the stranger, "Is Boleebo"


	37. Boleebo Strikes!

"I have only two minutes in this form so let's make it quick", said  
Boleebo, stepping forward. "Super fist of shampoo! Lotus-scented  
sheen!" he announced, swishing his hair. The light shining of his hair  
dazzled X. As he closed his eyes, the ring vanished, returning them to  
the centre of the maze.  
"Now let us beginneth thy downfall!" said Boleebo, He took one step  
forward, a feat that seemed to take an immense amount of effort,  
raised a fist to punch X, then collapsed. He looked across the floor  
to see a spider with only five legs. "Come here, little friend", said  
Boleebo, opening a hand to allow the spider to crawl on, but X grabbed  
the spider by one leg.  
"So, an animal lover, are you?" sneered X. "Take one more move and the  
spider gets it!"  
"I don't get it", said Sakura. "Bo-bobo and Lee are both great  
fighters. Why is Boleebo so lame?"  
"Beats me", said Uryu.  
"Put the spider down, you coward", said Boleebo, adjusting something  
on his leg. X motioned to crush the spider, but it was no longer  
there. Behind him was Boleebo, holding the spider, which now had three  
crutches. He set it down on a ledge. "And now for your aforementioned  
downfall".  
"B-b-but how did you move so fast?" stammered X.  
Boleebo grinned. "I took off the training weight on one of my legs",  
he said, undoing a weight on one arm. He raised it up, as if to show X  
what he was doing, then dropped it. As it hit the ground, the ground  
crumbled, cracks spreading through the entire arena, into the maze,  
the ceiling, everything was blasted apart, creating a pit into which  
Boleebo, Commander X, Optimus, Sakura and Uryu fell. Papillion stayed  
at the top, suspended by his Buso Renkin wings.  
As the Galaxian Commander fell, the wraps on Boleebo's unraveled. They  
wrapped up Commander X, completely obscuring his entire body. "Super  
fist of Shampoo! Reflective light Deathtrap!" Boleebo shouted, as his  
hair extended out. It tangled around rocky outcrops before tying  
around him, suspending Commander X in a web of shimmering green hair.  
He raised a magnifying glass, focussing the light onto a strand of his  
hair. It was reflected of the hair, bouncing from strand to strand,  
until it all focussed in on Commander X. He caught fire.  
"Flaming Fist Barrage!" shouted Boleebo, punching X repeatedly, faster  
than the eye could follow,the final punch knocking him back, towards  
Sakura, who delivered a monster strength punch which sent him flying  
into a wall.  
"Near-Death Happiness!" shouted Papillion as a swarm of butterflies  
collided with Commander X, blowing him out of the wall. As he fell, he  
was blasted by countless arrows of blue light from Uryu. He was hit by  
one final shot from Optimus before he landed. Sakura, Uryu, Optimus  
and Papillion landed perfectly on the ground, followed by Boleebo,  
who, in a puff of smoke, turned back into Bo-bobo and Lee.  
"You are truly impressive", congratulated X. "If I had not created  
this world with the added feature that within it I can resist 3000% of  
the damage I could normally take, I would certainly have died. Even  
now..."  
He didn't have a chance to finish as he collapsed, unconscious.  
"Come on, let's destroy that tower", said Sakura.


	38. Fall of the towers

With a mighty crash, the Flame Spire collapsed as Pohatu delivered a  
devastating kick to it. Seconds later, the Water Spire was destroyed  
by Papillion's Near-Death Happiness, followed by a huge explosion as  
Ironhide destroyed the Wind Spire.  
Kakashi, however, was held up by about eight or nine giant robotic  
enemies.  
^I'm guessing these are the Decepticons Optimus mentioned^, thought  
Kakashi. ^They've certainly picked their team well. My Lightning Blade  
has no effect on any of them, and I can't use my Mangekyo Sharingan  
without wearing myself out. If I used it now, I wouldn't have enough  
left to destroy the spire, let alone deal with whatever is on Galaxi  
Utopia...^  
His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly, the air was filled with  
white feathers. A teenage boy, about Naruto's age, had appeared from  
nowhere. He had white hair, and was wearing a long red coat.  
Two of the Decepticons charged at the newcomer, to which he responded  
by taking something from the back of his hand and throwing it in the  
air. "Rambos!" he cried.  
^A Shard Caster^, thought Kakashi, as a red and yellow spirit with a  
humanoid body but a bird's head appeared. One Decepticon was sent  
flying back by a well-placed kick by the creature. The other was cut  
in two by a slash from a strange sword resembling a pale blue wing the  
mysterious boy had pulled from nowhere.  
Kakashi took this chance to run for the Spire. ^I don't know why, but  
I feel like I will meet him again some day^, thought Kakashi as he  
approached the Spire.  
"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as he charged at the tower of green  
rock. His attack broke the base of the spire and Kakashi leapt back to  
avoid being crushed by the falling wreckage.  
^Mission Complete^

"Shields at 15%!" shouted Softon to the others aboard the Halberd.  
"The shield is down on Galaxi Utopia!" shouted Gali to ROB, who was  
steering.  
"ROB, get us within Transport distance, then retreat!"  
Everyone aboard the Halberd except ROB gathered in the Transport room.  
In a flash of light, thirty-four beings vanished from the Halberd and  
appeared on Galaxi Utopia. Immediately Ness spoke up.  
"Hey, I know this place!" he said. It's the Ruined Zoo!"  
And indeed it was.  
Shikamaru also saw something he recognised. He leapt to the side to  
avoid a rolling ball of doom. A Visorak spinner flew at him, but Gouta  
deflected it with his Motor Gears.  
The Sound Five were back.

Lewa and Commander W leapt back.  
"I have assessed your fighting ability", said Commander W, as his  
blades shattered. Now to create the perfect weapon to fight you".  
The golden dust formed into a long, curved sword with a giant semi-  
circle just behind the edge of the blade whose curve touched the hilt.  
The semi-circle was at a diagonal, so most of it lay on the left-hand  
side. It had no guard, unless this was some sort of weird giant guard.  
In a flash a second of these bizarre weapons in his other hand: not  
mirrored, but exactly the same; the semicircle was mostly on the left  
on this one as well.  
Lewa glided towards W, on the attack again. He slashed at him  
countless times, but every strike was parried by the Defensive  
Commander's bizarre swords. The Toa of Air leapt back and blasted  
Commander W with a hurricane. W touched the tips of the swords against  
each other and slid the blades down each other's lengths. The two semi-  
circles fitted together to make a huge round shield that protected his  
entire body from the green Toa's hurricane.  
"Metus two-sword shield... BLAST BACK!" shouted Commander W. The blast  
of air flew back at Lewa, who quickly dispelled it. When he looked up,  
however, the commander had gone.  
"Looking for me?" said a voice behind him just before he was hit by a  
blunt object of some kind and was sent flying out of the ring.  
"Aaaaand the winner is... Commander W of Galaxi Utopia!"  
"That guy looks tough", said Pit.  
"And the next round! Robes of Templar versus Sora, also of Templar!"

"Explain this, Commander Z!", said the Emperor. "Galaxia ordered you  
to protect me and destroy the GRF! Why do you protect their leader  
from me!"  
"Yes, Galaxia told me that", said Z sadly. "But it was not his own  
voice. It was that of his council. I know of their control over  
Galaxia". A tear fell down the outside of her mask. "I know what D  
died for. And if fighting Galaxia is the only way to save him from  
these monsters, then so be it". She raised her hand, a purple light  
glowing behind her mask. "Signal pulse!"  
The Emperor laughed. "You have no power here.  
"Look over there", said Metaknight, pointing to the area where the GRF  
had been fighting the Sith.  
Nine figures were facing the Emperor. Only one figure stood between  
the Emperor and them.  
"Stay back!" ordered Darth Maul, "Why would you turn on Lord Sideous?"  
"You had Anakin kill me", said Count Dooku to the Emperor  
"You killed me too", added The Apprentice.  
"You tried to kill my son", said Vader.  
"Commander A... lied to me", said Emperor Palpatine.  
"No", said Commander Z. "What he told you was the truth. He  
resurrected them from before the moments they remember now, but I told  
them how things end. My Signal Pulse can send any words or images  
instantly to only the individuals I choose.  
"You...", growled the Emperor. "TRAITOR!"  
The Emperor fired Force lightning from both his hands towards  
Commander Z.  
"Signal Pulse... Maximum!" said Z.  
The lightning stopped short of the Commander as if it had collided  
with some invisible object. The Emperor pushed an alarm button.  
Stormtroopers flooded into the room through three doors. At a huge  
screen lowered, preventing anyone getting in and the Emperor,  
Metaknight, Commander Z or Darth Maul from getting out. Vader, Luke  
and The Apprentice moved towards the left-hand door, deflecting a hail  
of Stormtrooper blaster fire as they did. Kazuki and Tokiko blasted  
into the air using Sunlight Heart Plus to land on a higher platform,  
followed by Lucario, who dashed up with a Quick Attack. Onua slammed  
one of his quake-breakers into the ground, smashing the floor in front  
of him causing many stormtroopers to fall. Those that didn't were  
quickly struck down by Count Dooku and General Grievous.  
"Stand back!" warned Starkiller as he gathered Force lightning in a  
ball around him. Luke and Vader leapt back before half the room was  
destroyed by a Maelstrom.  
Some of the stormtroopers turned to aim at Leia, Han and the Droids.  
Grievous threw something to Tokiko who landed in front of them. It  
turned out to be four Lightsabres. She attached them to the blades of  
her Buso Renkin. With four lightsabres she was easily able to deflect  
all the shots. Dooku and Grievous used this opportunity to escape the  
building.  
"We should get out of here!" said Lucario to the others.  
"I'm sure Commander Z can get you to Galaxi Utopia", said The  
Apprentice.  
As Metaknight fought the Emperor, Commander Z raised her hand. "Signal  
Pulse... Maximum!" she said, shattering the blasterproof glass screen.  
She grabbed Metaknight's hand, reaching out for the others with her  
other hand. Kazuki, Tokiko, Lucario and Onua grabbed on while Z sent a  
Signal Pulse to Ironhide. As Ironhide blasted through a wall, Kazuki  
called to the rebels and Sith.  
"Come with us! We could use your help!"  
"Sorry", said Luke. "The Guard Worlds are locked so that no-one who  
originally came from them can leave or damage the Spires".  
The seven left as quickly as they had come, reappearing in Galaxi  
Utopia


	39. The final battle begins

Jirobo stopped rolling. His Bohrok head and body split in half down  
the middle, his human head and upper body becoming visible. He began  
forming hand seals.  
"Everyone! Split up!", shouted Shikamaru to the others. They split up  
into four groups of seven and one group of six just as Jirobo finished  
his Jutsu. "Earth Style: Barrier Dome Prison!" he announced. A dome of  
rock formed around the two remaining cloaked figures, Kopaka, Roxas,  
Axel and Xion.  
They could feel their energy beginning to drain away. Jirobo stayed  
behind to hold up the dome while Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon and  
Kimimaro set off to hunt the other groups.  
"Any plans?" asked Roxas.  
Kopaka raised his sword. "Stand back", he warned. Kopaka's entire body  
began to glow light blue. He released a gigantic blast of his energy  
at the wall. The wall appeared to have frozen solid.  
"That energy drain... Normally I could have frozen it the whole way  
through..."  
"Don't worry about it", said Axel. "I'll handle the rest".  
Axel's chakrams appeared in a whirl of flames. "Roxas, Xion, get ready".  
Both Nobodies nodded, summoning their Keyblades. Axel's chakrams set  
alight and began spinning. He threw both of them at the wall, at the  
same time summoning a pillar of flame at the spot they hit. A creaking  
sound could be heard from the wall. Roxas and Xion charged the wall,  
seemingly passing straight through until several straight slash-marks  
appeared in them. The dome slid apart in sections at the slashes.  
Jirobo charged at the two, aiming to deliver a punch to them, but one  
of the cloaked figures appeared in the way. sparks flew from where the  
Sound ninja struck the stranger. "Go on, everyone. I'll fight this  
guy", he said, parts of his body bulging and shrinking seemingly at  
random.  
"Are you alright?", asked Roxas. "Your body's kinda acting weird".  
"I'm fine, he just hit my Body Compactor", said the cloaked figure.  
"Body Compactor?" asked Roxas.  
"Yeah, helps me stay disguised", said the cloaked individual. "Now go!"  
As the five others ran, something on the stranger's chest exploded.  
His body continued to inflate, changing in shape completely, His  
Organisation cloak tore, and a massive penguin-like creature appeared  
from within in a blur of primary colours.  
"Who are you?" asked Jirobo.  
"I'm King Dedede, King of Dream Land", said the penguin, pulling a  
massive mallet from nowhere.  
Jirobo grinned. "I've never fought a king before. This should be fun".  
His Bohrok body reformed over him, and he rolled at Dedede, who took  
his hammer and blocked the Sound ninja-turned-Bohrok with it. As the  
ball kept rolling, Dedede struggled to hold it back. He activated the  
Jet Hammer, giving him enough force to lauch the ball back about  
thirty feet, crashing into a wall.  
The colouring of Jirobo's Bohrok body changed from off-white, red and  
silver to pure dark red with a white triangle in the centre of his head.  
Dedede jumped slightly. "Wow, what's happened to you?"  
"This is my Level 2 Curse Mark", explained Jirobo. "As well as  
increasingly strength by over ten times, it combines with my Bohrok  
body to amplify its normal Bohrok abilities to the level of a Bohrok  
Kal"  
"I might need these then", said Dedede, putting his hammer under his  
arm/wing while two Waddle Dees brought objects to him. Dedede took one  
of the objects in each hand. In one hand, he held a green box with an  
exclaimation mark on it, in the other, a red mushroom with a pair of  
black eyes on its stalk. He stuffed both items into his cavernous mouth.  
"You can get tougher", said Dedede, his mittened hand turning metal  
while he grew rapidly. The metallic surface spread across his entire  
body. "And so can I".

The Doctor, Softon, Torpedo Girl, L, Mario, Ike and Gali ran.  
"What were those things?" asked Ike.  
"The rolling one looked like a Bohrok, and the others..."  
"They're ninjas from-a Naruto's world who Makuta turned into monsters  
from-a Tahu's world", said Mario.  
A web shot out of nowhere, blocking their path. Gali looked up to see  
what looked to be a six-armed human with a Visorak shell on his back  
kneeling at the top of what looked to have once been an ape enclosure.  
"I know how this works", said the spider-like being. "So which of you  
will stay behind to fight me?"  
Softon stepped forward. Kidomaru laughed. "The guy with the stupid-  
looking swirly pink head? Please, I could beat you with one Jut..."  
His words were cut short as a flying metal object hit him in the  
stomach, knocking the wind from him.  
"What did you say about my Softon?", yelled an enraged Torpedo Girl at  
the Visorak ninja.  
"We'd better get out of here, this isn't going to be pretty", said  
Softon.

Commander Y entered Galaxia's Council room with a great deal of urgency.  
"Emperor Galaxia, the Flame Spire has fallen", informed Y, bowing, but  
when he looked up he saw things were worse than he had anticipated.  
Davros was in front of Y, facing Galaxia with at least thirty Daleks  
in front of him. At the other end, Aizen and Makuta Teridax stood,  
with about twenty Dalens.  
"THE DALENS HAVE BETRAYED THE DALEKS! EXPLAIN!" shouted a Dalek.  
"WE JOINED AIZEN AND TERIDAX TO AVOID MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES THE  
DALEKS MADE!" retorted a Dalen.  
"DALEKS ARE SUPREME! DALEKS DO NOT MAKE MISTAKES!" said a Dalek.  
"DALEKS WERE CREATED SUPREME, BUT YOUR UNWILLINGNESS TO EVOLVE HAS  
ALLOWED THE INFERIOR RACES TO OVERCOME YOU!", said a Dalen. "AIZEN HAS  
PROMISED US ETERNAL EVOLUTION SO THAT NO OTHER SPECIES SHALL EVER  
DEFEAT US!"  
"THEN YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!", replied a Dalek. "EXTERMINATE!"  
The Dalek fired a ray from the small silver weapon at a Dalen, which  
was absorbed by his shields. The other Daleks and Dalens began firing  
their weapons at each other.  
"You turned my creations against me", said Davros, bolts of  
electricity sparking from his hand towards Teridax. The Makuta raised  
a hand, summoning Vexen's shield to block the attack.  
"Commander Y", said Galaxia. "Take this traitor to the dungeon".  
Commander Y put his hands together as if praying. A cage of green  
lightning appeared around the Kaled scientist, connected to Y's hand.  
It began to move, forcing Davros to follow it.  
"This minor obstacle will not stop us", said Galaxia. "Let the  
movement of worlds begin!"

The Doctor, L, Softon, Mario, Ike and Gali stopped to rest at an empty  
lion enclosure. The Doctor looked up to see countless worlds, a lot  
closer to Galaxi Utopia than before.  
"The other worlds are moving closer", said the Doctor. "We're running  
out of time".


	40. An unexpected guest

"And now for the final round of the Joust!" said the announcer. "Sora  
of Templar versus Commander W of Galaxi Utopia!"  
Sora summoned his Keyblade while W summoned his original five blades.  
"Go Sora!" cheered Naruto, Pit, Lewa and Jelly Jiggler from the stands.  
"Begin!"

King Dedede slammed down with his giant metal hammer, but Jirobo was  
able to hold the hammer up with ease. Jirobo looked up to see Dedede  
high in the sky. Dedede grinned. There was no way he could block a  
Super Dedede Jump from him when he was this size and metal.  
Or so he thought.  
The Curse Marked Bohrok grabbed Dedede by one foot and spun around to  
throw him, flattening a large portion of the zoo. When Dedede got up,  
he found himself back to his normal size.  
"It's all over", said Jirobo.  
Dedede only laughed.  
"What's so funny?" asked Jirobo.  
"You're right, it is over", said Dedede. "Over for you".  
"What do you mean?" asked Jirobo. The penguin was bluffing, he had to  
be.  
"Take a look at your body", said the king of Dream Land.  
Jirobo did so only to see his body, arms, legs, head and the cavity in  
his Bohrok head for a Krana were covered with strange creatures of  
many colours with leaves and flowers on their heads.  
"My friend Olimar has been throwing them at you this entire battle,  
but you never noticed because your Bohrok shell is too dense to feel  
things as light as Pikmin" explained Dedede. Jirobo looked to see the  
small astronaut behind him.  
"These little things? They're attacking me right now and I can't even  
feel it! How do you think these can beat me?"  
"Maybe the fact that for the past ten minutes, the white ones have  
been injecting a deadly poison into your system helps", said Dedede.

_Flashback  
"Hey, Olimar! Wanna help me with something?" asked Dedede.  
"What is it?" replied Olimar.  
"Well, I could do with some help when we get to Galaxi Utopia", said  
Dedede as he and Olimar to an abandoned zoo of some sort.  
"But Axel said he could only take five people", said Olimar.  
"Yeah, but you're going there a different way", said Dedede, an  
ominous grin on his beak.  
"Wait a sec!" said Olimar, waving his arms around in a futile attempt  
to ward King Dedede off. But it was no good. Dedede hit him in the  
back with his hammer, sending him flying into the sky. When he fell,  
he was a trophy.  
Olimar woke up to see a Waddle Dee gesturing to something. Olimar  
looked to see a strange spherical mechanoid creature with a split down  
the middle and a large human coming out of the split. In front of him  
was a giant rock dome. There were several slashes and two humanoids  
appeared, both holding giant keys. The creature tried to punch them,  
but was blocked by a humanoid in a cloak. As soon as he had been hit,  
he began to change shape.  
"Dedede", said Olimar to himself, pulling a Pikmin from the earth  
End flashback_  
"Remind me never to listen to your plans again, Dedede", said Olimar.


	41. Sora vs Commander W

"Begin!"  
Sora immediately pointed at Commander W with his Keyblade and cast  
Blizzard. The Galaxian Commander dodged to the side and slashed with  
his five laser blades. Sora blocked the attack with his keyblade, then  
countered with a long chain of attacks ending in an Explosion.  
"Your combat is unimpressive. This will be a quick fight", boasted W.  
His blades disintergrated, forming into a new weapon. It appeared to  
be a huge broadsword with three bars theat crossed its blade at  
different points along its length.  
"Genie!" called Sora.

Jirobo collapsed onto the ground.  
King Dedede sighed. "It's over... Now let's go get something to eat!"  
"But Galaxia's still out there!", said Olimar. "Shouldn't we help the  
others fight him?"  
"Absolutely", replied Dedede. "But I can't fight on an empty stomach!"  
Olimar sighed. "What sort of food can we get in abandoned zoo?"

Kidomaru dodged another wild flurry of punches from the torpedo.  
^This Torpedo doesn't have much by the way of skill or subtlety, only  
power^, thought Kidomaru. ^If I keep dodging her attacks, the web  
tangled around her will continue to build up, eventually preventing  
her from moving.^  
Sure enough, the Torpedo was slowing down.  
But something was wrong. The Torpedo fainted, suddenly becoming  
wreathed in smoke.  
The smoke cleared, revealing a man with long white hair carrying an  
enormous pair of scissors.  
"Who are you?" asked Kidomaru.  
"My name is the same as your life", said the newcomer. "It's OVER!"

Sora ducked to dodge a swipe from the massive weapon. The wielder  
followed this with an overhead strike, but Sora leapt back out of his  
range.  
"You underestimate my weapon", said W, pulling a bar out. Immediately,  
the end of the blade deattached on a chain from two diagonal cuts in  
the blade. He pulled the other two bars out, seperating the weapon  
into seven segments.  
"Metus: Chain Zweihander!" said Commander W, lashing the weapon like a  
whip, the broadsword segments cutting through the air like axe heads.  
It moved faster than Sora expected, but Genie blocked the attack.  
"It is hopeless for you", said W arrogantly. "I know how to counter  
every one of your moves. I have heard about the four Drive forms you  
and your supposed spirit can take, and through what I have seen of you  
and your fighting style, I can predict your every action.  
Sora's face broke into a grin. "Did you say four drives?"  
"Even if you had another, you could not use it as you are not allowed  
to invite others into the ring".  
"Maybe not", said Sora. "But Genie can!"  
He turned to the large blue creature. "Genie! Believe form!"  
"You got it, Sora!" replied Genie, his outfit changing orange in a  
puff of smoke.  
"I should have expected as much", said W as Sora and Genie charged at  
him.  
"Time for the failsafe. Emerge Twice!"  
The golden dust gathered over his entire body. It grew into an ornate  
suit of golden armour.  
Sora swung with his keyblade, but Commander W leapt to avoid it, only  
to be hit by about twenty Genies in the air around him. All but one  
Genie vanished and the one remaining floated back. Sora leapt onto his  
shoulder, aiming the keyblade at the Commander as a smaller Genie  
appeared on his keyblade. It was fired off the keyblade like a bullet,  
and a new Genie appeared to take its place. Sora continued this,  
firing a sort of "Genie machine-gun". But all the Genies either  
ricocheted off his armour or missed him entirely, vanishing in puffs  
of smoke. Soon the smoke filled the air around him.  
Then something cut through the smoke. It was Sora holding something  
small, round and blue. It also (though only someone with W's  
analytical eyes could see as it was spinning so fast) had Genie's face  
on it.  
"Rasen-Genie!" shouted Sora as he pushed the spinning ball of Genie  
into W's chest. His armour cracked into many pieces, and he flew back  
into a wall.  
"And the winner of this year's Joust is... Sora of Templar!" shouted  
the announcer. The crowd cheered especially loudly; Sora had just  
defeated Commander W and freed Templar.  
"Yeah, you won", said Naruto, coming down from the stands. "But you  
had to rip off my techniques to do it!"  
"Well it was the only way to beat him", said Sora as Genie bowed for  
the crowd.  
"Well, congratulations on winning the Joust", said Kakashi. "I found a  
place where we can teleport to Galaxi Utopia".  
"Then let us not longwait any longer!" said Lewa.


	42. OVER the top

OVER flew at Kidomaru with his scissors open, his body glowing with  
energy. Kidomaru dodged the attack by jumping to the side, spinning  
more web as he jumped. OVER attempted to cut the web he had gathered  
in his scissors, but they wouldn't close. "Hey, what gives?"  
"My webs are tough", explained Kidomaru. "Even if those scissors can  
cut through them, you'll never have the strength to snap them shut.  
OVER let go of the scissors, boiling with anger. A round red light lit  
up on his chest as he summoned two more pairs of scissors, one in each  
hand, and chared at Kidomaru again. He was caught and tangled in webs.  
"Now that you're stuck there, I'll use my new power", said Kidomaru,  
his Visorak body moving over his face like a mask. "I'm going to  
mutate you into a half-Rahi monster!"  
"You jerk!" growled OVER, another red light appearing on his chest. He  
summoned four more pairs of scissors; two in each hand. As the spider  
ninja approached, OVER closed all the scissors at once, but to no  
avail. Then he spun the scissors round so they were facing Kidomaru.  
"Super Fist of Ultimately Evil Sword!" shouted OVER, freeing his hands  
just enough to slash Kidomaru with all four pairs of scissors. It  
bounced off of thick gold armour theat appeared on his chest. "Hey,  
what the?" cried OVER in angry confusion, another red light appearing  
on his chest.  
"Mutation Spinner!" cried Kidomaru, firing a spinner with webs on it,  
which smashed through several trees before reaching the white-haired  
Big Four member. When the falling trees cleared, OVER was standing  
there, looking no different apart from having a pair of comical extra  
eyes on stalks on his head.  
"You... mutated me... into a horrible monster", growled OVER, barely  
containing his rage, another red orb lighting up on his chest. "I...  
am going... TO DESTROY YOU!"  
He charged faster than Kidomaru had expected, grabbing one of his four  
fallen pairs of scissors on the way. Kidomaru couldn't block fast  
enough to avoid a slash from the scissors in OVER's hands.  
"I never thought I'd have to use this against the likes of you..."  
said Kidomaru as his body started to change colour to a reddish brown,  
matching the Visorak shell on his back. A third eye opened on his  
forehead.  
"Curse Mark level 2!"

Takanuva, Beauty, Gasser, Cheetor, Rattrap, Ratchet and Shikamaru  
reached what appeared to be the exit of the zoo.  
"Should we wait for the others?" asked Beauty.  
"If we wait any longer, those beasts will catch up with us", said  
Shikamaru.  
"Too late", said a voice from on top of the exit. It belonged to what  
appeared to Takanuva to be a two-headed blue and tan Piraka.  
"Sakon and Ukon", said Shikamaru. "You guys go, I'll take care of  
these guys".  
"Nah, that Shadow Possession thing of yours could be useful against  
the others", said Rattrap. "I'll take these guys on".  
"Hey, two against one? Where's the fun in that?" joked Cheetor. "I'll  
help you".

"Where's the exit?" asked Vakama, hoping someone in his group (Ness,  
Riku, Sai, Chad, Kirby and Rukia were with him)  
Ness pointed to the left. "I think it's that way". He suddenly looked  
scared. "Along with that scary monster lady".  
Vakama looked to see what looked to be a red-haired girl with a ridge  
of spikes down her back and a mask resembling the face of a Rahkshi.  
Rukia stepped forward. "Leave this to me".  
A hand stopped her. Rukia turned to see Sai. "No, you go on. I'll  
fight this one... midget"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" shouted Rukia at the artist ninja, Kirby and  
Ness holding her back from hitting Sai with something.  
"Sakura says he only makes up nicknames to try and be friendly!" said  
Ness. "He didn't mean anything by it!"  
"Stop squabbling and come on!" snapped Vakama. "Galaxia's super-world  
will be finished by the time we reach him at this rate!"  
"Be careful Sai", said Chad as the six others left Sai to fight  
Tayuyah alone.

"Summoning Jutsu!", announced Kidomaru as a gigantic spider appeared.  
From its body crawled thousands of smaller spiders that descended on  
webs towards OVER, who was able to slash the first couple out of the  
air with his scissors, but was soon buried in a pile of spiders. Loud  
rock music was heard from inside the pile.  
"That's my mobile. Hold on", said OVER as he tried to reach his phone,  
but to no avail. His arms were trapped. A fifth red light lit up on  
his chest.  
"I guess you can have this one phone call, given that it's your last",  
said Kidomaru, reaching into the heap of web and spiders and taking  
out OVER's phone. He put it to OVER's ear.  
"Hi! It's Jelly Jiggler!" said Jelly's voice on the phone. "I just  
phoned because..."  
But the rest of the message was never heard because at that point a  
sixth light appeared on OVER's chest. Energy exploded around him,  
blasting away the spiders and webbing around him.  
Kidomaru was left facing the torpedo he had been fighting to begin with.  
"You've already tried this form and failed", said Kidomaru, grinning.  
"What makes you think this time will be any different?"  
"Because you have forgotten one thing", said Torpedo Girl.  
"And what is that?" asked Kidomaru.  
"I'M A TORPEDO!" yelled Torpedo Girl as she flew towards Kidomaru  
holding one OVER's dropped pairs of scissors. As she flew, she slashed  
through all the webs in her way.  
"Your webs are strong", said Torpedo Girl. "But I am stronger. And do  
you know why?"  
"Let me guess. It's because you're a torpedo, isn't it?" said Kidomaru  
as he pulled back agiant arrow on the huge bow he had just formed from  
his mouth with both hands.  
"BINGO!" shouted Torpedo Girl as she collided with Kidomaru, taking  
the arrow straight in the face. Kidomaru flew backwards, landing in a  
pool of water.  
"I win", said Torpedo Girl, raising an arm in triumph, before she  
collapsed.

"I cannot allow you to go any further", said Kimimaro, drawing his  
bone sword from his arm.  
"There's no time for all of us to stay and fight him", said Captain  
Bravo. "And it appears that of the five creatures on our tail, the one  
standing in front of us is the most powerful. I shall be the one to  
take him on"  
Gouta nodded. "Let's go. The others are probably waiting", he said to  
Takanuva, Master Chief, Mr Game and Watch, Donald and Goofy.  
"Gawrsh, d'ya think Captain Bravo can cope with that guy?" asked Goofy  
as the six ran towards the exit.  
"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing", said Gouta.


	43. The battles continue

Captain Bravo dashed forward and attempted to punch Kimimaro in the stomach, but one of his rib-bones extended down and out of his chest to block the attack. Bravo followed this with an uppercut to the Barraki's face, only to have it blocked by another rib. Kimimaro's other ribs extended out and would have stabbed into the Warrior Chief had it not been for his silver jacket, which seemed to block the attack with only a slight mark where the bones had stabbed at him,  
which was quickly regenerated.  
"I see. So your jacket is tough enough to take almost any attack with little damage, and any damage that is caused is regenerated", said Kimimaro, his bones retracting back into his body. He reached round to his back and pulled out what appeared to be his spine.

"And that's not even slightly creepy", said Bravo sarcastically.

Sai took out a blank scroll and readied his paintbrush as Tayuya put down her staff and put her flute to her lips. Sai started to paint. Tayuya started to play her flute. Three large, ogre-like creatures appeared in front of Tayuya, while three monochromatic lions appeared in front of Sai. The creatures on both sides leapt at each other.

Sakon drew a pair of Zamor sphere launchers and fired one shot at each Maximal. Cheetor quickly drew his axe and chopped the sphere out of the sky. Rattrap drew his whip, attempting to do the same, but found only a stump of it was left.

"What the..."  
As he blocked the shot with one of the red wheels from his vehicle mode, he remembered Commander B's words.

_"Your whip will soon turn to dust. I suggest you drop it if you want to avoid the same fate yourself"._

"So that's what Commander B meant", said Rattrap. "Glad I wasn't hit by that thing"  
One of the two heads peeled off his Piraka mask to reveal a pale human face with blue hair that covered his left eye. He also appeared to be wearing blue lipstick and brown eyeliner. The other head did the same. He looked almost identical to the other head, except his hair covered  
his right eye. They removed the entire spike ridge from their back as the masks fell to the ground.  
"Piraka style: Carapace Python Jutsu!" said the left head as he threw the masks and spike ridge (they were connected together) at Cheetor. It coiled around him and began crushing him.  
"Cheetor!", shouted Rattrap to his best friend. He tried to pull the spiked creature off Cheetor, but to no avail. Rattrap ran towards the Piraka twins and punched them both in the face. The pair flew back and hit a rock, exploding into pieces of metal.  
But it was no help. The snake creature continued choking the life out of the feline maximal. Cheetor quickly flipped out a jet engine from his side and scorched the creature. It reeled back, catching fire, and transformed back into the two-headed Piraka. Cheetor held out his axe to Rattrap, who grabbed it, swinging Cheetor by it as he unfolded both his jets. As Rattrap let go, Cheetor was sent flying towards the Piraka at incredible speed. He slashed the duo directly down the middle with his axe.  
The two halves grinned. Their skin began to change colour to a dark reddish brown, and a horn grew out of one side of each of their faces.  
"Wow, what's happening to them?" said Rattrap.  
"I'd guess they're getting stronger", answered Cheetor.

The creatures summoned by Tayuya landed, unharmed by the lions. "Your Super-Beast scroll is no match for my Rage Ogres", bragged the kunoichi-turned-rahkshi. "You're just trash, like the rest of the GRF".  
"Ninja art: Super-beast scroll", said Sai, finishing another drawing. Three lions and a large bird, which Sai jumped onto, appeared. As Sai flew towards Tayuya, the lions each leapt at one of the ogres. But Sai didn't attack Tayuya. Instead, he grabbed the staff stabbed into the ground. He threw it at the three Ogres, who were all in a line at that moment, impaling them all and pinning them to a tree.  
Sai landed beside Tayuya and drew his sword.

"Without your Ogres, you're fairly defenceless, aren't you?"  
"That's what you think", Tayuya answered, playing a different tune on her flute as her skin changed colour and twisted horns grew from her head. Three strange transparent creatures emerged from the mouths of the immobilised ogres.

The two-headed Piraka ran towards the two Maximals, their four arms holding kunai. The two Maximals attempted to block the attack, shielding their eyes with their arms. When they looked up, the Piraka had gone.  
"We sure showed them", said Rattrap.  
"Maybe", said Cheetor, sounding doubtful. "But why would they charge at us only to disappear after?"  
"Aren't we he smart one?" said a voice from Cheetor's shoulder. With a feeling of dread, Cheetor turned his head. Growing out of his shoulder was the head of one of the twins. "At least, he's smarter than his friend over there, wouldn't you agree brother?"

Kimimaro and Captain Bravo delivered blow after blow to each other, but both were able to easily block every attack launched. Kimimaro formed a bone drill around one hand and leapt towards Bravo, stabbing him in the chest. The Silver Skin blocked most of the attack, but he was still badly injured.  
"Now I've got you", said Bravo.  
"What do you mean?" asked Kimimaro.  
"Your drill has pierced my Silver Skin. I guessed eventually you'd pull something that could do it. But try pulling it out"  
Kimimaro did so, but found the drill to be stuck. He couldn't pull it out.  
"Now that I've got you to stay still, I guess it's about time I used this", said Bravo, retrieving a second Kakugane from his coat. "Silver Skin Reverse!"  
As a second coat formed around Kimimaro, he spoke.  
"Bracken Dance!"


	44. Bracken Dance

"Bracken Dance!"  
The words barely left Kimimaro's lips before the entire zoo was filled  
with towering bone spires. The ground nearest him was completely  
impassable, and Bravo would have been torn apart by the giant spikes  
of bone had he not been suddenly pulled away from the area by a rope  
or chain of some sort. When he landed a good distance away, he saw  
that it was a chain of several hundred Pikmin. Olimar and King Dedede  
stood nearby, Olimar holding one end of the chain, while Dedede reeled  
the Warrior chief in by winding the Pikmin chain around the head of  
his hammer.  
"Good work, comrades", said Captain Bravo to the king of Dream Land  
and space captain. "Bravo"

Donald and Goofy ran along the cave ledge over a lake of lava as  
Quickstrike chased after them. Everything they had thrown at him had  
been useless. He seemed to survive all Donald's magic, and Goofy's  
shield combat proved futile, as Quickstrike, as his name suggested,  
could strike far too fast to fight back against.  
Suddenly, Donald tripped, the bite on his leg looking worse than when  
Quickstrike's Snake arm had bitten him.  
"Donald!" cried Goofy, running to the duck to help him up.  
"Goofy! Look out!" shouted Donald, but it was too late. Goofy was  
caught in Quickstrike's giant, eight-fingered claw. The Decepticon  
held Goofy over the lava.  
"I'm gonna have me a barbecue!" said Quickstrike. "Nice, crispy..."  
But he never got to finish his statement as a giant spike of bone  
pierced through the wall and pinned him against a wall. The claw  
released Goofy and fell lifeless to the ground.

Pohatu dodged the spikes stabbing their way out of the ground, a feat  
made much easier by his Mask of Speed. Rampage, however, did not have  
such a mask, and he was impaled by the spikes. Pohatu looked up at the  
motionless Predacon, then began to walk away, not seeing Rampage's  
claw lashing out until it grabbed him. Rampage began to close the  
claw, attempting to crush the Toa of Stone, but suddenly his claw was  
severed.  
Pohatu looked to see what looked to be a horned humanoid female in  
Rahkshi armour appearing beside Rampage, as Sai appeared beside him,  
putting away his sword and taking out a paintbrush.

Nearby, Softon easily dodged the spikes, then looked around for his  
foe. Looking up, he saw the Decepticon land, climbing one of the bone  
spikes, staying in place by holding onto the tip.  
"Super fist of Goddess Blabsalot! Bone sword!" shouted Softon as  
Blabsalot attempted to snap one of the spikes off its base, but the  
bone refused to break.  
"Damn, those things are tough", said Softon. "Alright, Super Fist of  
Goddess Blabsalot! The courage of Lithuania!"  
"Wh... what?" asked Blackout. "What kind of a move name is that?"  
"I name all my moves after countries", explained Softon as Blabsalot's  
fist crashed into Blackout's bone spire. Softon leapt off the giant  
fist and straight at Blackout. Blackout unfolded a spinning rotor  
blade, but Softon was right behind him before he could strike,  
standing perfectly on the tip of the spine. As Blackout tried to turn,  
Softon spun round, leaning backwards as he did, and poked him in the  
face with the index and little fingers of both hands. Blackout was  
knocked off the spike and landed on his back on the ground.  
"The Judgement of Goddess Blabsalot!" said Softon, Blabsalot appearing  
behind him again, each of her hands holing a weapon, before the place  
where Blackout lay was struck by thousands of strikes.  
But Blackout wasn't there. He had transformed and fled before the  
attack had been launched.

Sakura ran towards Barricade, but was knocked back by one swing of the  
Decepticon's arm. She only just had time to dodge before a kunai hit  
the wall just behind where she had been standing. Ukon leered down at  
her from the top of a spike, spiky black armour covering one half of  
his body. She leapt to the side to dodge out of the way of a leaping  
attack from Sakon, not realising that her jump took her straight in  
front of Barricade. He swung his flail-like arm at her, but was  
blocked by a red disk of some sort. Floating in front of Sakura was a  
Transformer that seemed to be half Cheetor and half Rattrap.  
Sakura and Cheetrap stood back to back as Barricade, Sakon and Ukon  
closed in on all sides.  
"Ready, Sakura?", asked Cheetrap.  
"Let's go", answered Sakura.

Starscream flew as fast as he could, trying to escape Papillion's high-  
explosive butterflies.  
_His butterflies seem to be composed of gunpowder,_ thought  
Starscream, analysing the situation. ^"He must have a limited supply"^  
_He's too fast to just keep firing butterflies at him haphazardly_,  
thought Papillion. _I'll have to trick him into making himself easier  
to hit.  
_More butterflies appeared in front of Starscream, but he dodged them  
by quickly turned to the right, straight into a cloud of more  
butterflies. Starscream deattached one of his wings and slashed  
through the butterflies with it, using it as a sword. But he couldn't  
slash them all.  
As one butterfly collided with his chest, there was a huge explosion.  
Starscream emerged from the smoke, wrecked but still standing.  
"What?", cried Papillion. "You're still alive?"  
"And you're all out of butterflies", said Starscream, drawing his  
sword. He lunged at the butterfly-masked homunculus, but his attack  
was unable to pierce Papillion's body.  
Papillion grinned, his teeth seeming to become more pointed. "Good  
thing for me that only a Buso Renkin can pierce through a Homunculus'  
body".  
Starscream reached to his chest. A hexagonal area of it flashed gold.  
"Then it's a good thing for me that my Spark Core has been upgraded to  
draw energy from a connected Kakugane as well as Energon", he said.  
"In effect, all my weapons are Buso Renkin!"  
The sword pierced into Papillion's body, but the grin never left his  
face. "Perfect!"  
"What is?" asked Starscream.  
"I know where your spark core is. And also..."  
Papillion stabbed his hand into Starscream's chest.  
"...I've still got about five butterflies left"

Hearing a giant explosion, The Doctor, Ichigo and the others looked  
back.  
"Hope that wasn't one of our allies", said Uryu.  
They approached the front gates of the castle to find Metaknight,  
Lucario, Kazuki, Tokiko, Ironhide, Onua and Commander Z, Takanuva,  
Ratchet, Shikamaru, Beauty, Gasser, Kopaka, Axel, Roxas, Xion and the  
other cloaked figure, who had lowered the hood to reveal his identity  
(Captain Falcon).


	45. Two on two

"Ok, A lot of people stayed behind to hold back the Sound Five and  
Decepticons", said Metaknight to the group. "So..."  
Metaknight was interrupted by a loud whirring sound and a green  
glowing semi-sphere appeared. It faded away to reveal Kakashi, Naruto,  
Sora, Pit, Lewa and Jelly Jiggler.  
"Jelly! You're safe!" said Bo-bobo as he and Don Patch ran towards the  
jelly man, arms outstretched as if to hug him.  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" they shouted, beating Jelly Jiggler with  
baseball bats.  
Metaknight sighed. "Let's just go into the castle".  
"I'll head back to recover the injured", said Ratchet.  
Everyone nodded and the odd collection of Toa, Ninjas, Alchemist  
Warriors, True Fist masters, Soul Reapers and others entered the castle.  
Immediately inside the gate, they found two figures in black cloaks  
blocking the second gate. One was a man with long pink hair and  
carrying a scythe. The other was a blonde woman holding several small  
knives.  
The group continued to run towards them. Sora hit the gate with his  
keyblade, unlocking it, but before they could all make it through, the  
pink-haired man hit Don Patch, sending him flying back. Hatenko leapt  
back through the gate, locking it so the others weren't slowed down by  
trying to run back and help.  
"Are you OK, boss?" asked Hatenko.  
"That mean man with the pink hair hit me!" whined Don Patch,  
pretending to be a small child.  
"Seriously, we have to fight these two idiots?" asked Larxene.  
"Guess so", said Marluxia. "Two on two"

Sai and Pohatu dashed at the Rahkshi ninja with the flute as her three  
Rage Ogres lifted Rampage off the spikes, but they stopped short,  
jumping back to dodge a volley of bullets from Rampage's gatling gun.  
"Just because you lifted me off the spikes doesn't make us friends, or  
allies, or anything like that", growled Rampage. "Just stay out of my  
way and maybe you won't get crushed".  
"Maybe a moron like you didn't realise, but I'm not exactly in a hurry  
to make friends with a hideous crab monster like you myself", replied  
Tayuya. "Just shut your mouth and stay out of my way".  
The two stopped shouting at each other as a black helicopter flew  
overhead.  
"Blackout! Stay in the fight, you worthless piece of trash!" shouted  
Rampage. "Unless you'd rather fight me instead"  
Either Blackout didn't hear him or he was simply ignoring the giant  
orange Predacon.  
Two of Tayuya's Rage Ogres charged at Pohatu and Sai.

Cheetrap fired his discs from his arms, each one connected to a chain.  
One hit Barricade and embedded itself in his chest, the other was  
narrowly dodged by Sakon. Sakura grabbed the chain and swung it,  
flinging Barricade at the two ninja Piraka. Jets unfolded in  
Cheetrap's feet and he flew at the pile of spiky monsters and circled  
them, winding the chain on one of his discs around them. The chain  
retracted, cutting into Sakon, Ukon and Barricade as they did, the  
disk itself acted like a circular saw. When the chain had fully  
retracted, Barricade was still standing, but only just. The marks  
where the chains and disk had cut him were very visible. Sakon and  
Ukon, however, were nowhere to be seen.  
"Gotcha", said a voice from Sakura's shoulder.  
"Nice try", said Sakura, taking out a kunai. "But Kiba told me how to  
deal with this".  
"Y-you wouldn't...", said Sakon.  
Sakon managed to seperate himself from Sakura just before she stabbed  
herself in the stomach.  
"You've just injured yourself", said Ukon, stepping out from behind a  
bone spike. "And I wasn't even harmed in the process", added Sakon.  
Sakura put one hand over the wound, a green glow emanated from her  
hand. When she took it away, the wound was healed.  
"So, you're a medic ninja?" said Sakon, drawing a Zamor Sphere  
launcher. Ukon did the same. "Let's see you heal this!"  
The twins both fired, sending two Zamor spheres hurtling towards  
Sakura, but Cheetrap blocked it with one of his shields. The shield  
sent the two shots flying back at Sakon and Ukon.  
"Summoning Jutsu!" said Sakon, hastily forming hand seals. A gigantic  
iron gate with a face appeared in a puff of smoke. The shots hit the  
gate, causing it no damage.  
"Is that it?" asked Sakon and Ukon.  
"Not quite", said Sakura. "Look up"

Blackout hastily gained altitude to dodge the giant gate that had just  
appeared from no-where. He transformed and landed on top of the  
obstacle.  
"So, are you going to stay and fight this time?" asked a familiar  
voice. Blackout looked round to see Softon also standing on the  
gigantic gate. "Or are you going to flee again?"


	46. Final Strike

"Hold on, how did he get on top of our Rashoman?" asked Ukon.  
"Who is it?" asked Sakon, who was looking at Sakura and Cheetrap to  
make sure they didn't attack while Ukon wasn't looking.  
"It's some guy with a swirly pink head", said Ukon. "He's fighting  
Blackout on top of our Rashoman. Aaaaaand now I can't see anything.  
Too much smoke".  
"That's Blackout for you", said Sakon.  
Cheetrap threw a disk at the two ninja, who dodged the attack. The  
disk bounced off the Rashoman, flying towards Sakura, who punched it  
at Ukon, surrounding Sakon in a loop of chain in the process. Ukon  
dodged the attack just in time to see a second red disk-and-chain fly  
his direction and dodge it. When the two Piraka looked up, there were  
chains all around them, around the spikes of bone.  
"Our turn?" asked Sakon.  
"I will destroy them", said Barricade, stepping forward. He charged at  
his two opponents, realising too late that there were chains around  
his arms and legs, and that as he moved, he was pulling on them,  
drawing them tight. Chains on the ground around Sakon and Ukon  
surrounded the two ninjas, binding around them and completely covering  
their bodies. The two disks were pulled towards them, spikes emerging  
from one side.  
"Not again!" shrieked Sakon and Ukon from inside their tomb of chains.

Softon leapt back from Blackout.  
"And I was the one running away from you!" laughed Blackout.  
"He's... too strong..." said Softon to himself.  
"Are you giving up?" asked a voice from behind Softon.  
_Hmm... that voice...  
_"I had expected more from you"  
A familiar onion-headed man stepped forward on Softon's left.  
_J_?, asked Softon. _How did you get here?_  
"_I am merely a figment of your imagination_", said J. "_A good thing  
too. You wouldn't want the real me to see you giving up without even  
attempting to use the power I gave you"  
If I have to use the Black Sun now, against this opponent, then I  
stand no chance against Galaxia_, thought Softon.  
_"You don't need to be able to fight him alone",_ said J. _"Trust in your  
friends"_  
Blackout lunged at Softon with a rotor blade. "You're finished".  
_Let the black flames flourish in your soul!_  
The rotor stopped spinning. Blackout looked, expecting to see a metal  
weapon or shield of some sort. But Softon had blocked the rotor with  
one hand. Black flame markings had appeared on his arms, emanating  
from a sun-like marking on the back of his hand.  
"Super Fist of the Black Sun!" said Softon. "Eternal Blue!"  
Blackout suddenly ignited in purple flames. "Wh-what is this?"  
"This is the power of the Black Sun", said Softon. Five Black Suns  
appeared around in the air above him. "Super Fist of the Black Sun:  
Sleepless Five Suns!"  
Blackout fired several missiles at Softon as the ice-cream headed True  
Fist master dashed towards him. Suddenly, Softon was behind him. His  
armour was damaged in several places he hadn't even seen Softon hit,  
while Softon showed no damage after being hit by several missiles.  
"And finally", added Softon, crossing his arms across his chest, black  
flames whirling around him. "Combined Super Fist of the Black Sun and  
Goddess Blabsalot! Midnight Soul Valley!"  
The Goddess Blabsalot flickered into existance behind Softon. Giant  
bladed weapons of all kinds pierced into the roof of the Rashoman all  
around Blackout, preventing him from moving. Blabsalot raised her hand  
and Softon jumped into it. The giant goddess threw Softon at the  
pinned Decepticon, blazing with purple flames. With one punch, Softon  
disintergrated most of Blackout's body, sending the remainder of him  
flying away out of sight.  
Softon leapt down from atop the Rashoman, where Cheetor, Rattrap and  
Sakura seemed to be burying something.  
"Seems unusual to be digging a grave for enemies", said Softon.  
"Yeah", said Cheetor, shaking his head. "But the sight of what was  
left of them... It's not pretty".  
Softon nodded. "Fair enough"  
The four heard a sudden crash.  
"What was that?" asked Sakura.  
"Probably another fight", said Softon.  
"Even so, we should go check it out", said Cheetor.  
They arrived just in time to see Pohatu and Sai dodge a hail of  
bullets from Rampage.  
"Ninja art: Giant super-beast scroll", said Sai, as a gigantic black  
and white lion emerged from his scroll. Pohatu ran around the beast  
several times, stirring up a cloud of dust. When it cleared, the ink  
lion was replaced with a stone one. "How did they do that?" asked  
Rattrap.  
"Nova Cannon!" echoed Pohatu's voice from inside the lion. A gigantic  
blast of energy shot from the lion's mouth and hit Rampage and Tayuya.  
The lion crumbled away quickly afterwards.  
Pohatu fell from where the lion's body had been. Sakura, Rattrap,  
Cheetor and Softon rushed out to Sai and Pohatu. Pohatu looked in very  
bad shape.  
"Sakura, you can treat him, can't you?" asked Rattrap.  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do", said Sakura sadly. "He  
seems to have used up all his energy in one blast, including the  
energy keeping him alive. Theoretically if he was organic like me I  
could use my healing chakra to re-energize him, but I don't know how  
to deal with metallic creatures like him" "Then it's a good job I'm  
here", said a familiar voice.  
Everyone looked round to see the Autobot medic, carrying what appeared  
to be the upper half of Papillion and an unconscious Torpedo Girl. He  
was accompanied by Olimar, King Dedede supporting a wounded Captain  
Bravo,  
"Ratchet!" said Cheetor and Rattrap together.  
Ratchet looked at Pohatu "What happened to him?"  
"He used up all his energy", said Cheetor.  
"I see", said Ratchet. "I'll take care of Pohatu, Torpedo Girl and  
Papillion, but I have a couple of organic patients that I believe  
Sakura is more qualified to treat. Bravo has a nasty stab-wound in his  
chest, Donald has taken a poisonous bite on his leg, and Olimar has a  
couple of injured Pikmin that apparently need urgent medical  
assistance.  
"Wait, who's Olimar?" asked Sakura. "And what's a Pikmin?"

Onua pushed open another heavy door.  
"The coast is clear!" he called to the others.  
"Hold on, let's just be sure", said Metaknight. "Kakashi, Kopaka,  
Lucario, you know what to do"  
Kakashi raised the headband covering one of his eyes while Lucario  
closed both of his.  
"See anything?" asked Metaknight.  
"There's nothing in the room which could harm us", said Kakashi.  
"However, my Sharingan can't see through walls. What do you see,  
Kopaka?"  
"There's someone coming", said Kopaka. "Just one though. Human, by the  
look of him. He's accompanied by something, but I can't see them  
clearly.  
"That's strange", said Lucario. "I can see a large number of Shadow  
Bugs, but their Aura is different somehow, darker, more powerful. And  
I can't sense this human you mentioned at all"  
Sure enough, a black-cloaked stranger enetered the room. He lowered  
the hood.  
"Man, did they pick the wrong guy for the job", said the newcomer.  
"Demyx?" said Roxas in surprise.  
Five others entered after Demyx. One was a man who looked a lot like  
Mario, except he was slightly taller and wore green instead of red,  
although it was hard to see through the purple vapour that flowed from  
his body. His eyes were yellow and there was a Heartless emblem on his  
hat where Mario had an "M".  
The second appeared to be a large brown ape wearing a red tie with the  
letters "DK" on it, and above the letters was a Heartless emblem.  
There was also a blue anthropomorphic bird holding a pair of laser  
pistols, a blond-haired boy wearing a similar striped shirt and shorts  
to Ness, and the warrior in green Sora had seen earlier.  
"Hey, isn't that Link?" said Sora.  
"Luigi..." said Mario sadly.  
Demyx pointed at the collection of do-gooders. "Take them out!", he  
said, before quickly exiting the room.  
The Luigi copy leapt, but it was quickly knocked from the air by  
Mario. "I'll deal with-a Luigi"  
Uryu and the Falco copy fired shots at each other while Chad and the  
Donkey Kong copy furiously punched at each other while dodging their  
opponent's attacks. At the same time, Ness became locked in a furious  
PK battle against the Lucas copy.  
The Link copy lunged at Beauty. Gasser and Bo-bobo leapt into action,  
but someone else blocked the attack.  
"I'll fight this one", said Kopaka.  
"Alright, you five hold off these copies and defeat them if you can",  
said Shikamaru to Mario, Ness, Chad, Uryu and Kopaka. "Lee, Tokiko,  
Kirby, Pit, and Dengaku Man are to chase down Demyx and recover the  
trophies. The rest of us will go onwards.  
"Right", said everyone simultaneously.


	47. The Green Shock revealed

Chapter 48  
Demyx ran down the winding corridors of Galaxia's castle. He was being  
pursued by a girl with robot arms on her legs, a pink puffball  
creature, a strange boy with shiny black hair wearing a green  
jumpsuit, an angel and a tiny white creature with an antenna, and they  
were catching up. Suddenly, someone else appeared in front of the  
Melodius Nocturne. "Falcon Punch!" he yelled, but Demyx ducked under  
the attack. "Dance, water, dance!", he cried desperately as he played  
his sitar. A horde of water clones appeared.  
A door on one side of Demyx opened, and a man walked out. He was  
wearing a long blue coat with a white fur collar and shiny red  
shoulder armour. He had short red spiky hair and there was a yellow  
mark on his head in the shape of an eagle with outstretched wings.  
"What's all this racket?", said the newcomer. "I was trying to sleep!"  
Then he spotted Dengaku Man trying to hide behind Tokiko's leg.  
"So, Dengaku Man, we meet again", he said. The stranger looked at  
Dengaku Man's five allies. "So, you must be GRF members", he said.  
"Direct me to the Hair Kingdom survivor and I'll let you live! Where  
is Bobo-bobo Bo-bobo?"  
"Why don't you fight me first?" said Captain Falcon.  
Demyx took another chance to run. Pit, Kirby, Lee and Dengaku Man ran  
after him.  
The red-haired stranger laughed.  
"You pitiful humans think the two of you can fight me? Do you know who  
you are up against?"  
"No", said Tokiko. "And I don't see that it matters whether we do or  
not".  
"I am Tzar Baldy Bald the Third, ruler of the Chrome Dome Empire!"

Optimus looked up at Megatron, barely able to stand.  
"Why do you keep fighting, Prime?" asked Megatron. "Join us! Galaxi  
Utopia will be a paradise, and you can be one of its rulers! All you  
have to do is give up on those fools and swear your allegiance to  
Galaxia!"  
"Since when... have you ever sworn allegiance to anyone... Megatron?"  
said Optimus, struggling to get the words out.  
Megatron stepped closer to Optimus and lifted the Autobot leader into  
the air by the neck. "I'll let ou in on a little secret, Prime",  
growled Megatron. "Galaxia may be in charge, but the council are in  
control of Galaxia"  
Megatron pulled Optimus closer.  
"And after I'm finished with you, the Decepticons and I will wipe out  
the rest of the council, giving me complete control"  
"I won't let you do that", said Commander Y, suddenly appearing beside  
Megatron. Sparks of green lightning crackled around both his hands.  
"Green Shock: Dual Exo Cannon!"  
Green sparks surged around Megatron's body, but stopped after a few  
seconds.  
"What?" questioned a shocked Commander Y. "The Green Shock doesn't is  
eternal! How could you..."  
"I have this", said Megatron, raising something in his right claw that  
seemed to still be electrified. "Remember this?"  
Commander Y recognised the clear fragment as a small part of his own  
wing.  
_**Flashback**__  
"Hive Lord form, activated!"  
Commander Y flapped his newly formed wings. A swarm of buzzin insects,  
each seemingly made of green sparks with a solid black body, flew  
towards the GRF fighters.  
"I'll handle this one", said Renji, swinging Zabimaru at the insects.  
Electricity flowed from the insects hit through Renji's zanpakuto,  
forcing him to drop it as an emerald spark hit his hand.  
Don Patch threw Renji a rubber glove. "Here! Try washing your sword  
thing! Maybe you can wash the sparks off it!"  
Renji put on the glove. "Maybe, but I have a better idea".  
He picked up Zabimaru and slashed at the winged Galaxian Commander  
again. "How do you like a taste o your own medicine?" said Renji.  
Commander Y just smiled and caught the blade mid-swing. The sparks  
flowed into his body and did it no harm.  
"Perhaps I forgot to mention that when any object charged with the  
Green Shock hits any part of my body, all the energy flows into me",  
said Y smugly. "Also, as you can clearly see, the Green Shock has no  
effect on me. Otherwise, it would cause harm to me every time I use it".  
Y barely caught a glimpse of Ichigo leaping at him in time to dodge a  
slash from Zangetsu. Even so, the tip of his wing was severed.  
"Sparkfly Incinerator!" said Y, flapping his wings as thousands of  
electric insects flew from them.  
Tahu activated his mask power just in time to block the swarming  
electrical insects.  
Commander Y recieved a message at that moment.  
"The GRF have arrived on Galaxi Utopia", it read. "Bring  
reinforcements immediately".  
"I guess we shall have to leave it here", said Y. "Until we meet again".  
__**End Flashback**_  
"How did you get that?" asked Commander Y.  
"I had spies in all the Four Guard Worlds", explained Megatron. "And  
the one in your world found this"  
"Emerge Twice!" said Commander Y, the insectoid wings returning to his  
back. He flew at Megatron, hitting him hard enough to make the giant  
Decepticon leader drop his wingtip. Then he placed both hands on  
Megatron's chest.  
"Green Shock: Ultimate Shockwave!" said Y. A split-second later,  
nothing of the two beings could be seen through all the smoke and  
flashes of green light. A few seconds later, Commander Y was kicked  
back away from Megatron, who had a large part of one of Y's wings in  
his hand.  
Optimus stood up, his heat blades folding out.  
"Now, Megatron", said Optimus. "Let's end this",  
"I think not, Prime", said Megatron. "After taking that Green Shock  
attack, my capabilities are severely weakened. But mark my words: we  
will meet again"  
And with that, Megatron transformed and flew away into the skies.  
Optimus turned his attention to the severely injured Commander Y.  
"You are injured", said Optimus. "Come, we have a medical unit who can  
treat your wounds".  
"But we are enemies", said Y. "Why would you heal someone you only  
plan on killing later".  
"You helped me fight my greatest enemy", said Optimus. "I believe the  
humans have a phrase, "My enemy's enemy is my friend"."  
Y gave a laugh. "True enough".


	48. Evolution of the Subspace Emissary

Luxord and Zexion were playing a card game of some sort when the GRF arrived. The first to appear was Lucario, followed by Master Chief, Takanuva, Roxas and Xion. Mario, Metaknight, Shikamaru, Gouta, Axel and Lewa appeared shortly after, followed by Ichigo, Rukia, Naruto, Sora and Riku. Renji, Ironhide, Ike, the Doctor, L, Bo-bobo, Onua, Tahu and Beauty were next. Finally, Gasser, Vakama, Gali, Jelly Jiggler and Kakashi.  
Three Heartless Subspace Copies appeared in front of the two Nobodies, blocking the GRF's path. A small green dinosaur, a humanoid in red power armour and the betrayer from the Halberd.  
"Ganondorf, Yoshi and Samus", said Ike. "There's something strange about these copies though".  
"These Shadow Bugs have been turned into Heartless", explained Zexion. "It turns any Subspace clones they make into Heartless. Of course, eventually the originals will become Heartless too..."  
Sora ran at Zexion with his Keyblade, but the Ganondorf copy knocked the wind out of him with a knee to the gut. As Sora returned to his feet, Renji stepped forward.  
"I'll take it from here", said the red-haired Lieutenant of Squad 6.  
"I'll take the lizard", said Jelly Jiggler. "He looks easy".  
"Leave the one in the red armour to me", said Gali.

Don Patch shook the rubble from his face. "This guy is strong", he said, spitting out a small rock. He looked at the rock. "Hey, this rock looks like me!"  
"I have an idea", said Hatenko, dodging another slash from Larxene's daggers with a back flip, landing next to the spiky orange creature. He pulled out one of his keys. "Super fist of the key! A boss that works like clockwork!" he said, sticking the key into the rock and turning it. The small Don Patch stood up and leapt at Marluxia, who smashed it with his scythe. When Marluxia and Larxene looked back, however, Don Patch was nowhere to be seen. Moments later he returned, dragging a  
massive marble sculpture of Don Patch.  
"Super fist of the key! A boss that works like clockwork!" repeated Hatenko as he turned a key in the giant Don Patch's back. The huge marble Don Patch leapt at the two Organisation XIII members, crashing into the ground in a mighty crash. Marluxia and Larxene dodged the attack, then realised something.  
"Hey! Where's my scythe?" said Marluxia.  
His question was answered when he looked up and saw Don Patch in a Grim Reaper cloak and holding his scythe.  
"Marlixia, your time has come", said Don Patch in a scary deep voice.  
"Give that back!" said Marluxia.  
An idea came to him. "Wait, why don't I just do this?" he said as the scythe in Don Patch's hands disappeared in flurry of petals, and reappeared in his hands.  
"Wait a minute, this isn't my scythe!" said Marluxia, noticing that the scythe he was holding was orange and had Don Patch's face on it.  
He tossed it away. Hatenko, who was fighting Larxene at the time, caught it and swung it, but Larxene was too fast for him, dodging the attack and slashing at the Fist of the Key master. Hatenko mostly managed to dodge the attack, but the doll he had in his pocket was slashed in two.  
"Ya-ya!" cried Don Patch, holding the two halves of the doll. Marluxia slashed at the crying orange thing, but he vanished. Number Eleven felt something grab the end of his scythe. He looked round to see Don Patch, but he was different. His spikes were slightly longer, and turned up at the tips. He wore a pair of wristbands that looked like black flames.  
But the most noticable change was that his body had changed colour,  
from orange to gold.  
"You are all done", he said in a serious tone. "Like a pot roast".

Demyx turned a corner to see Pit waiting for him.  
"Why are you chasing me?" asked Demyx. "And where have your friends gone?"  
"They went to recover the trophies", said Pit. "And I was chasing you to try and stop you going round some sort of secret path and springing out in front of my other friends and slowing them down".  
"You're also trying to retrieve the trophies, aren't you?", said Demyx. "I can't let you do that"

"Who are you?" asked Marluxia.  
"Professional Patch", answered the new Don Patch.  
"Hope that means you'll be more professional about fighting us", said Larxene. "Because it seemed the other one, the little orange twerp, wasn't taking this seriously at all".  
"Rest assured, I am the same being as the orange Don Patch you fought before", said Professional Patch. "Only now, I'm SERIOUS!"  
A pair of white feathered wings appeared on his back as he charged at the two Nobodies. They leapt back, straight towards Hatenko, who raised a pair of keys. Eight more keys levitated around him. "Super fist of the Key! Movement Lock!" he said, the hovering keys flying onto Marluxia and Larxene's limbs and turning.  
"I... I can't move my arms or legs", said Marluxia, trying to struggle free.

"Me neither!" said Larxene.  
Professional Patch reached the two Nobodies. "Super Angry Punch!" he yelled, launching a barrage of punches too fast for the eye to follow. Marluxia and Larxene flew back into a wall, defeated. In a flash of light, Don Patch returned to his normal form.  
Hearing a knock on the front gate, Hatenko unlocked it. Sai, Goofy, King Dedede and Olimar walked through.  
"Lots of people were injured so we set up a medical tent outside", said Dedede. "We could use some help guarding it if the Galaxians find it.  
Hatenko nodded. "I'll go", he said. "You go on, Boss".

"Falcon kick!" shouted Captain Falcon as he launched a flying kick at Tzar Baldy Bald III. The Tzar jumped out of the way of the kick, only to land near Tokiko.  
"Super Fist of Red Magic! Sawing in half!" said Baldy Bald, a box appearing around him with holes for his head and feet to poke out of.  
Tokiko cut the box in half with her Valkyrie Skirt, but the half with the Tzar's legs poking out ran away while the top half floated towards Captain Falcon.

"Super fist of Red Magic!" he said, pulling a bouquet of roses from nowhere and hitting Captain Falcon with it. While Captain Falcon pulled the thorns from his face, the two halves connected back together and the box fell away. "Super Fist of Red Magic! Wheel of Misfortune!" said Baldy Bald III as a huge roulette wheel appeared above him. A huge number one appeared on Captain Falcon's chest while a two appeared on Tokiko.  
"What do these numbers mean?" asked Captain Falcon.  
"They represent the order in which I will destroy you", said the Tzar,  
grinning.

Lee, Kirby and Dengaku Man entered a large circular room. Standing in the centre was a blue-haired man in a black hooded cloak.  
"I can't allow you to go any further", the man said. Lee stepped forward.  
"My name is Rock Lee", said Lee. "From your cloak, I can tell that you are a member of Organisation XIII"  
"I am Number VII, Saïx", said Saïx.  
Lee bowed. "It is an honour to battle you", he said, adopting a Taijutsu stance. Saix summoned his huge claymore in one hand.


	49. The trophy room

Chapter 50  
Saix vs Rock Lee  
"Moon, shine down!" said Saix, while Lee untied the weights from his  
legs.  
Lee ducked as Saix swung his claymore at him, then seemed to appear  
behind him, moving faster than the eye could follow, and kicked the  
Nobody into the air. The wraps around Lee's arms bound Saix as Lee  
grabbed him and began to spin through the air.  
"Primary Lotus!" shouted Lee just before Saix crashed into the ground  
spinning at high speed. Lee himself leapt off before they hit the  
ground.  
Saix rose from the crator, raising his claymore. Spikes emerged from  
the sides as the moonlight shone into the room.  
"I guess I have no other choice", said Lee. "I must open some of the  
Eight Inner Gates"

Kirby and Dengaku Man entered the vast trophy room. Luigi, Fox, Falco,  
Bowser, Link, Lucas, Samus, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Donkey Kong,  
Ganondorf, Yoshi, Solid Snake and Sonic were sitting around the room  
as trophies. Kirby touched Sonic's trophy, while Dengaku Man revived  
Pikachu. But that was as far as they got before the alarms went off.  
Transparent screens descended around the remaining trophies, while the  
room filled with Heartless flooding in through the only  
"Great! Now what?" asked Sonic.  
"Hey! We came here to rescue you!" shouted Dengaku Man.  
"And who's the little white thing?" Sonic asked Kirby. Kirby didn't  
answer, instead inhaling Sonic to copy his abilities. Sparks buzzed  
around Pikachu's cheeks.  
"Guess we'll have to fight our way out", said Sonic.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" shouted Renji as he swung his zanpakuto at the  
Ganondorf copy. The copy grabbed the end of Zabimaru with one hand.  
"Super fist of the Wobble Wobble!" yelled Jelly Jiggler as he rolled  
at the Yoshi copy. "Jelly Roll!"  
"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" said Rukia as she raised her zanpakuto and  
the ground froze solid. Zexion leapt into the air to dodge the attack,  
landing on a higher platform. Gali fired a stream of water from her  
hands at the Samus copy, then Rukia froze it.  
"That's one down", said Gali.  
"One down on both sides", said Renji, gesturing to a frozen Jelly  
Jiggler.

"Sixth Gate of Joy Open!" shouted Lee, his skin turning red. Saix was  
kicked into the air before he even saw Lee begin to move.  
"Hidden Lotus!" shouted Lee, as he appeared above Saix and hit him  
down towards the ground again, only to appear beside hin and hit him  
to the left. He continued this, the attacks happening too fast to  
follow. Finally he dealt one last blow, sending Saix hurtling into the  
ground at a tremendous speed.  
"It is done", said Lee as he landed, before he collapsed of exhaustion.  
Heartless began to close in on the unconscious Leaf ninja. Most of  
them stopped momentarily when one of the walls exploded. Chad, Uryu,  
Ness, Mario, Kopaka and Don Patch entered the room.  
"There are so many Heartless", said Uryu. "It will be difficult to  
take them all".  
"Sounds like you could use some help", said a voice. The six warriors  
looked round to see Sonic, Pikachu, Kirby and Dengaku Man. "There's  
more of us behind a screen in the trophy room, but it's very strong",  
said Sonic. "If any of you could smash it..."  
"I'm on it", said Chad. Uryu and Ness cleared him a path and he ran to  
the trophy room door. There was a mighty crash, then a bright golden  
light shone from the trophy room.  
Three Pokeballs flew out of the door and Squirtle, Ivysaur and  
Charizard appeared in a flash of light.  
"I thought you could only let one Pokemon out at a time", said Ness as  
Pokemon Trainer stepped out of the Trophy Room.  
"It's not that I can't, it's just fairness", said the Pokemon trainer.  
"There's so many Heartless here, I think using three Pokemon is fair".  
A blast of fire engulfed a good number of Heartless. Mario grinned.  
"It's not that-a often that we-a find ourselves on-a the same side,  
Bowser".  
"Mario, look out!" shouted Sonic as three Wight Knight Heartless leapt  
at Mario, but before the plumber could react, a fireball and two  
Blaster shots hit the Heartless. Fox, Falco and Luigi stood by the  
trophy room entrance.  
"Mario!" shouted Luigi.  
"Luigi!" shouted Mario.  
"The catch-ups can wait", said Fox. "In case any one has forgotten,  
there are several thou..."  
His words were cut short as an explosion destroyed many of the  
Heartless nearest Fox (and probably Fox's eardrums).  
"Watch where you throw those grenades, Snake!" shouted Ness. "You  
nearly blew up Fox!"  
Uryu noticed a Hot Rod approaching rapidly. He tried shooting at it,  
but his Quincy arrows seemed to have no effect. It was only a few feet  
away, then it suddenly flew back as Donkey Kong delivered a mighty  
blow to it.  
A Fat Bandit heartless turned its small head and noticed the tiny form  
of Dengaku Man. It prepared to breath fire at the tiny white creature,  
but before it could, it was hit from behind by a ball of energy.  
"Are you ok, little guy?" asked Samus.  
"Samus really does have a soft spot for the little cute animals,  
doesn't she?" said Fox.  
A small swarm of Fiery Globe Heartless came from nowhere and  
surrounded Bowser and Charizard, who had previously been clearing  
heartless at a phenominal rate with their combined flame breaths. They  
both managed to jump back just in time to avoid a PK Freeze.  
"Show off", growled Bowser, glaring at Lucas, who had joined Ness in  
trying to shoot down the swarms of Aero Boosters flying over their  
heads with PK Fire.  
"Need any help with that?" asked Link, drawing back his bow.  
"An archer, are you?" asked Uryu, arriving near Link. "Bet I can shoot  
down more of these flying things than you".  
Link grinned. "You're on".  
An egg rolled past the two archers, flattening several of the smaller  
heartless. "What was that?" asked Uryu.  
"Don't mind him, that's just Yoshi", said Link, firing a shot. "That's  
one down".  
Uryu fired hundreds of shots from his bow, nearly all of them hitting  
Heartless.  
"Hey! You never said your bow fires that fast!" yelled Link.  
"True, but I never said it didn't either", said Uryu.

"So, now that Tabuu, Davros, and Megatron are out of the way, I have  
only to wait until Baldy Bald III and Xemnas are removed from my path  
before I shall have complete control over Galaxia and his 'Perfect  
World'" said Teridax. "I'm sure you knew this was coming", he added,  
turning to Aizen. "But it hasn't helped".  
As he spoke the last words, he summoned the Death Sword and stabbed  
Aizen through the chest.


	50. The Chained Ones

Aizen stumbled back, the hole in his chest slowly growing, before he  
collapsed.  
Six transparent canisters opened, and a round, insectoid creature  
emerged from each.  
"Bring me the four experiments. Destroy any that get in your way"  
The six Bohrok Kal set off immediately.  
Teridax turned to two more canisters, much larger than the others.  
"I trust your preparations are complete, Doctor?" Teridax asked  
another man who had just entered the room. He had an egg-shaped body  
and long, thin legs. Above his bushy orange moustache were a pair of  
round black goggles.  
"With the Chaos Emeralds you supplyed me with, making a pair of Red  
Chains was easy enough", said the man, laughing. "Give me a bigger  
challenge next time".  
"Then let us put your work to the test", said Teridax, "The alarms say  
a GRF team has breached the trophy room. Send our two new recruits to  
destroy them"  
"Understood", said Dr. Eggman.

Onua's quake-breakers clashed with Lexeaus' axe sword, while Luxord  
deflected Gouta's Motor Gears with a card.  
"Your greatest mistake was telling your friends to go on without you",  
said Lexaeus. "They could have been of some use in this fight".  
"Perhaps you are right", said Onua. "But they need to stop Galaxia in  
the little time that is left. Any more than two of us staying behind  
to fight you two would be a luxury we do not have".

Sora, The Doctor, L, Naruto, Kakashi, Vakama, Shikamaru, Tahu, Lewa,  
Takanuva, Ichigo, Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Metaknight, Lucario,  
Kazuki, Axel, Roxas, Xion and Ike ran along a narrow corridor.  
'Galaxia can't be too far now', thought Kakashi.  
Lucario stopped suddenly. "What's up, Lucario?" asked Roxas.  
"Two incredibly powerful auras just appeared from nowhere, and three  
beings with dark, evil auras are coming towards us.  
"Quiet, everyone", hissed Tahu. "I believe we are being stalked by  
three of the brotherhood of Makuta".  
The Doctor looked around. "Wait, where's Master Chief?"

Ridley slammed his foe into a wall. He had caught his archenemy, Samus  
Aran, and this time there was no Pikachu to save her.  
Or so he believed.  
Master Chief groaned. This was going to take a while.

Baldy Bald fell to his knees. Captain Falcon struck a victory pose.  
"He's just like Warrior Chief", sighed Tokiko.  
Suddenly, a fist glowing with purple energy struck Captain Falcon from  
behind. Captain Falcon fell to the ground as Ganondorf laughed.  
Tokiko charged at him, threatening to "splatter his guts", but  
Ganondorf kicked her back. Baldy Bald struggled to his feet.  
"Let's get out of here", said Baldy Bald. Those guys are tough, and  
I'm sure Galaxia would like a report on them".  
"Galaxia had me turned into a trophy", said Ganondorf. "Why would they  
accept me now?"  
"I hear that Galaxia's under new management", replied Baldy Bald.  
"Fine then", said Ganondorf. "How do you propose we get there?"  
A red box with stars on it appeared in a puff of smoke. "We'll use  
this".  
The two villians entered the box, but just before they could close the  
door, Tokiko jammed it with one of her four blades. Captain Falcon  
raised his fist. He was wearing a spiky orange glove.  
"FALCON..." began Captain Falcon, charging a Falcon Punch.  
"Can't you make this thing vanish any faster?" yelled Ganondorf.  
"It doesn't work with the door open!" shouted Baldy Bald.  
"PATCH!" shouted Captain Falcon. The box exploded as Captain Falcon  
punched it. Ganondorf and Baldy Bald were no-where to be seen.  
"Guess that vanishing trick actually worked", said Captain Falcon, his  
glove turning back into Don Patch.

Mario destroyed the last Heartless with a punch.  
"That's the last one", said the Pokemon Trainer.  
Suddenly, the room shook. Two circular holes in the ceiling opened and  
two huge creatures descended.  
One was a quadrupedal creature with a blue body. Its feet, chest and  
much of its face were coated in metal armour, and what resembled a  
huge metal fan adorned its back. Embedded in its chest armour was a  
large blue gem.  
The other was a dinosaur-like creature that stood on its hind legs.  
Its body was a very light grey, almost white, covered in purple lines.  
In each of its huge shoulders was an orange gem.  
Both creatures were bound by a long red chain that lead back to the  
hole they had emerged from.  
"What are those things?" asked Sonic.  
"They are known as Dialga and Palkia", said the Pokemon Trainer. "The  
masters of Time and Space. And they are two of the most powerful  
Pokemon in existance". 


	51. Dialga and Palkia

Palkia fired a Water Pulse at the group, hitting Bowser and launching  
him into a wall. Dialga used Ancient Power to launch a large piece of  
the floor at Fox and Falco, but they dodged the attack, not realising  
they were moving towards Palkia.  
"Fox, Falco, look out!" shouted Ness. Sonic managed to pull them out  
of the way just before Palkia used Spatial Rend.  
"Those chains they're bound by", said Sonic. "They seem sort of  
familiar".  
"That's because they were made using Chaos Emeralds", said another  
creature. He resembled Sonic, but was differently coloured, black and  
red instead of blue.  
"Shadow? How did you get here?" asked Sonic.  
"You tell me", said Shadow.  
"I'm guessing that Palkia creature distorted space with that last  
move, inadvertedly sucking you from your original world to here due to  
your connection with these Chaos Emerald things", said Uryu.  
"That sounds about right", said another creature. This one was small  
and yellow. It resembled a small, bipedal fox with two tails.  
"Tails?" said Sonic in surprise. "Alright who else is here?"  
Sonic looked around to see Amy, Knuckles, and Espio had appeared as  
well.  
"Alright, here's the plan", said Uryu. "Sonic and his friends, along  
with Chad, Samus, Lucas and Ness will keep Dialga busy, while Mario,  
Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Link, Pikachu and the Pokémon Trainer will deal  
with Palkia. Meanwhile, Snake, Dengaku Man, Donkey Kong and I  
will focus on destroying the chains. Everyone clear?"  
"Clear", said everyone together.  
"Seems like as good a plan as any", said Espio.  
"Yay! I'm on the same team as Sonic!" cheered Amy.

Antroz, Chirox and Gavla waited in the shadows. They could hear  
footsteps approaching. They could hear twelve pairs of feet running  
down the corridor towards them.  
Antroz turned to the human who was accompanying the three Makuta on  
this mission. "Light, what do you see"  
"There are three of them approaching now", replied Light. "From what  
Orochimaru told us, their headbands identify them as ninja from the  
Village Hidden in the Leaves".  
"Well, two of them are adept at moving quietly", said Chirox. "I  
didn't hear them coming".  
As Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi entered the room, the three Makuta  
struck from the shadows.  
"We've got company!" Naruto called to the others. Sora summoned his  
Keyblade and slashed at Gavla, but the batlike Makuta dodged the  
attack. Axel threw his chakrams at Chirox. Antroz stabbed one of his  
blades through the two chakrams, pinning them to the wall. Chirox  
leapt at the remaining GRF members, but Xion blocked the attack with  
her Keyblade. "I'll hold them back", said Xion, barely managing to  
hold back the Makuta bearing over her. "You go on".  
Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "Not alone you won't", he said.  
Axel re-summoned his chakrams. "We'll try to draw them away, or at  
least hold them back to buy you some time", he said to the remaining  
GRF members. "Now go!"  
Sora, Metaknight, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, The Doctor, Kazuki, Bo-  
bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Tahu, Takanuva, Vakama, Lewa and Lucario ran on.  
L, however, stayed still, staring at a single figure standing on a  
high ledge above him.  
"So L, we meet again", said Light.  
"Hello Light", said L. "Or do you prefer Kira?"

Amy swung her hammer at Dialga's head, but it seemed to do nothing to  
the huge Pokémon. Espio threw some shuriken at Dialga, but they  
ricocheted off his thick armour. Knuckles ran at the legendary  
Temporal Pokémon, but was caught off guard by a tail attack and was  
sent flying. Ness and Lucas both fired bolts of PK fire at the mighty  
dragon, only to see them hit Dialga but do no damage to him.  
"Nothing we can do is working!" cried Amy.  
"Out of the way", said Shadow, stepping in front of the pink hedgehog.  
"Chaos Control!"  
Shadow attempted to freeze Dialga in time, but something was wrong.  
"What? How can..." he thought when he realised it was he who was frozen.  
Dialga unleashed his Roar of Time at the nine creatures who were  
fighting him. Chad stepped in front of the others and appeared to  
catch the blast with his hand.  
It was then that Tails noticed something. The chains were connected to  
the gems on the two Pokémon.  
"Hey guys!" Tails called to Snake and Dengaku Man, who were still  
trying to destroy the chain. "I have an idea".  
Meanwhile, Fox and Falco fired their blasters at Palkia, but to no  
avail. Pikachu launched a bolt of electricity at him, but it had no  
effect on him.  
"Trainer!" called Link. "Does this thing have any weaknesses?"  
"Well, yes, Palkia does have one weakness" said the Pokémon Trainer.  
"Well, what is it?" asked Fox.  
"Dragon type".  
"I have an idea", said Fox, running towards Dialga, who began charging  
another Roar of Time. As soon as he fired it, Fox leapt to the side,  
barely dodging the gigantic blast, which flew on and hit Palkia.  
Dialga attempted to launch another Roar of Time, but at that moment,  
Chad reversed the first shot back at him. Both legendary dragon  
Pokémon flew back, but stopped and crashed to the ground when Chad and  
Donkey Kong grabbed their chains.  
"Now, quick! Sonic! Shadow!" called Tails. Extract the Chaos Emeralds!"  
Sonic and Shadow (who by this point had snapped out of his Dialga-  
induced time freeze) leapt at the two Pokémon.  
They removed the Chaos Emeralds from the two mighty Pokémon,  
shattering the chain as they did.  
"We did it!", said Tails, who seemed to be celebrating, along with  
Lucas, Ness, Kirby, Dengaku Man and Pikachu.  
"Don't celebrate so early", said Sonic. The fight's not over yet".  
He stopped when he saw the expression on Uryu and Shadow's faces while  
they were looking at the sky. Several worlds had appeared in the sky;  
the world of trophies, Mobius, the four Guard Worlds, and many others  
they could not recognise. Fragments were breaking off them and moving  
towards Galaxii Utopia.  
"Sorry Sonic", said Shadow solemnly. "But you're wrong. It is over".  
"Not yet..." said Ness, in a voice that was not his own.  
Everyone looked round to see Dialga and Palkia returning to their feet.  
"We will slow the merging as much as we can", said Lucas, also in  
another's voice. But the rest is up to you and your friends.  
Dialga and Palkia began to glow: Dialga in blue, Palkia in purple. The  
worlds in the sky also began to glow, their destruction slowing.  
Sonic nodded, and ran out of the room at top speed, the others running  
behind him.  
As they left the room, they were joined by Captain Falcon, Tokiko, Don  
Patch and Pit.  
"Room for a few more?" asked Pit.  
Sonic grinned. "Just a few".

"So, once we reach Galaxia and his council and stop them, the merging  
will stop, right?" asked Naruto.  
The Doctor sighed. "I don't know, Naruto. I just don't know".  
"Galaxia and his council..." mumbled Sora.  
It was then that he remembered Commander D's last words.  
"The council are corrupting him. You must stop Galaxia's council",  
Sora repeated to himself.  
The Doctor turned his head, suddenly interested "What did you say?"  
"Those were the last words Commander D said", explained Sora. "He told  
me that the Commanders had had been modified by Xemnas, and that  
Galaxia's council were corrupting him. I don't think this is Galaxia's  
fault".  
"Yes", said the Doctor, as if something was suddenly making sense.  
"What is it?" asked Metaknight.  
"I know what Galaxia is", said the Doctor.

Aizen unzipped a hole to Hueco Mundo, and he, Szayel and Ulquiorra  
stepped through it. Aizen knew the illusion of his dead body would not  
fool the Makuta for long. Besides, he had what he had come for.  
The hole had almost closed when the six Bohrok Kal arrived. They saw  
the damage immediately.  
The remaining four experiments had gone.

We're nearing the end of Rise of Galaxia now. The final fight of finality is imminent. So review and vote on the poll.


	52. The truth of Galaxia

The truth of Galaxia  
"A long time ago, there were a race of creatures called the Howletch",  
explained The Doctor. "They had many phenominal powers, such as the  
ability to travel freely between worlds providing they were granted  
invitation by a resodant of any world they intended to visit, and the  
ability to greatly amplify the abilities of others. But their most  
unusual trait was their telepathy".  
"Telepathy is not so unusual", protested Metaknight.  
"I say telepathy, but it was really more a sort of emotion reception.  
Not only did they read the minds of others and see their emotions,  
they began to think like them too. Pretty soon, they would be  
completely controlled by those they knew best. They appeared in the  
legends of many races, most commonly as gods bestowing blessings upon  
chosen individuals".  
"What happened to them?" asked Kakashi.  
"There was a war", said the Doctor. "The Time War, they called it. My  
race, the Time Lords, fought against a race called the Daleks, who  
wanted to exterminate all life in the universe that wasn't Dalek".  
"That's horrible", said Naruto. "Still, the Time Lords won, right?"  
The Doctor sighed sadly. "No. Everyone lost. The Daleks were all but  
destroyed, and I'm the last Time Lord in the universe".  
"In about the third year of the Time War, both sides stumbled upon the  
Howletch. Both sides bent them to their will and used their power to  
their advantage. In about three months, it was believed that every  
Howletch had been destroyed".  
"So you believe Galaxia is a surviving Howletch?" asked Metaknight.  
"It fits what we know of him", said the Doctor.  
"Yes", said Commander Z. Naruto and Ichigo jumped slightly as she had  
said nothing for so long that they had almost forgotten she was there.  
"Galaxia came to us when our world was in great need. Our world was  
engulfed in a war that threatened the lives of every one of our kind,  
fought over the few remaining resources we needed to survive. Galaxia  
came from the heavens and ended the war by amplifying our mining  
efforts, allowing us to aquire the resources that lay deeper down, and  
amplified some small part of eight individuals to be the Eight  
Commanders. He then promised to create us a new world, a perfect  
world, where mineral and food supplies were plentiful and peace was  
assured".  
"But even he could not perform such an act, as he had no knowledge of  
how it was to be done. So he sent out a search for anyone who knew  
anything of creating worlds".  
"And that's how you ended up with Galaxia's Council", said the Doctor.  
Z nodded. "The first were Davros, Light Yagami and Xemnas. They had  
all mentioned creating a new world, so Galaxia had Commander A  
resurrect them".  
"It appears the GRF are not as foolish as we anticipated", said a  
voice. Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin blocked the corridor ahead of them.  
Ike charged in first, engaging Xaldin in combat. Somehow he managed to  
move his heavy broadsword fast enough to block two of Xaldin's lance  
attacks, but two more lances pinned him to the wall. Xaldin was about  
to thrust one more lance straight through Ike's heart, but Lucario  
appeared, balancing on one of the lances, and parried the attack with  
the spike on the back of one of his hands. Xaldin slashed out with  
another lance, but found himself unable to move. Shikamaru's shadow  
was preventing him from moving.  
Everyone else ran on while Ike pulled the two lances from himself.  
Xigbar raised his arrowguns. "You're not getting past me", he said,  
before he started hearing a loud buzzing sound in his head. He looked  
up to see Commander Z while the others ran past.  
Xemnas summoned his two Ethereal Blades. "Your efforts are futile", he  
said. "You are already too late".  
Takanuva raised his staff. "We shall see", he said.  
"Are you three going to be ok on your own?asked Sora. "These three are  
very powerful".  
"We'll be fine", said Ike. "Now hurry!"  
The twelve who were remaining ran on while Ike, Commander Z and  
Takanuva were left to deal with Numbers I, II and III.  
They entered a huge room with a ceiling at least fifty feet high.  
In the centre of the room stood Commander A. Behind him were the two  
crystal pillars he summoned wherever he went, with Kairi, Orihime and  
Princess Peach frozen inside.  
"I can't let you interrupt Emperor Galaxia's plan", he said solemnly.  
"You guys go on", said Ichigo. "I'll fight this one".  
"Ichigo, you won't stand a chance against him alone", said Sora. "Let  
me help".  
"No, Sora", said Tahu. "Ichigo will need help, but I will be the one  
to give it to him".  
"But..." began Sora, but Tahu spoke again. "I need you to stop Galaxia  
and Teridax. Can you promise me you'll do that?" Sora didn't have a  
chance to answer before Commander A slashed at him with a crystal  
sword, which Ichigo blocked. "Can you?" asked Tahu again.  
"I promise", said Sora. "If you promise you'll rescue Kairi".  
Commander A raised a hand and the door at the far end of the room  
began to close.  
"I promise I'll rescue Kairi", said Tahu. "Now go!"  
Sora, Naruto, Riku, Vakama, Lewa, Lucario, Bo-bobo, Kakashi,  
Metaknight, Shikamaru, Kazuki and the Doctor all ran through the door.  
"I shall destroy the two of you quickly, then pursue the others", said  
Commander A. "Emerge Twice!"  
Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at Commander A. "Ban... KAI!"

Commander Z fell to her knees, arrows sticking from her body at all  
angles.  
"You should have stayed on Galaxia's side", said Xigbar, raising his  
arrowguns to fire one last finishing barrage, when a spark of  
electricity hit his hand, forcing him to drop it. A small yellow mouse-  
like creature landed on Z's shoulder.

Ike was seriously regretting going up against this opponent. Xaldin  
was able to wield six weapons at once, making his attempts to parry  
completely useless. He was barely able to stand as Xaldin raised one  
of his lances to finish him off...  
Suddenly, a blue blur hit Xaldin in the chest, knocking him back.  
"Thought you could use a little help", said Sonic.  
"Thank you for your help", said Ike. "Although you must be on your  
guard. This foe is a strong one". Sonic nodded.

"So, you figured it out?" said Light.  
"I had my suspicions from the very beginning", said L. "But even after  
I died, I wasn't one hundred percent sure. Seeing you working with  
Galaxia confirms my suspicions. Galaxia's "Perfect World" plan seemed  
like exactly the sort of thing Kira would be involved in".  
"Nevertheless", said Light. "I don't see that it matters, given that  
you have no power to arrest me here".  
"That may be true, but I don't believe you ever discovered my real  
name", said L. "So you can't kill me with your Death Note either".  
Light grinned. "Whoever said I needed my Death Note to kill you?"  
He drew a metal hexagon from an inside pocket of his coat.  
"So, they've supplied you with a Kakugane" said L. It was a statement,  
not a question.  
"Buso Renkin!" said Light, his Kakugane opening in a flash of light.  
In his hands was a massive silver scythe with a jet-black blade. Along  
the blade, the words "I AM JUSTICE" were inscribed.  
"I see", said L. "Interesting".  
"What is?" asked Light.  
L drew a Kakugane from his own pocket. "I have a Kakugane too", he  
said. "The Doctor gave it to me before we parted ways".  
L raised the Kakugane. "Buso Renkin!"

Ichigo and Tahu both landed on the ground, panting for breath.  
Ichigo's Hollow Mask shattered.  
"This isn't getting us anywhere!" said Ichigo. "Those crystals just  
absorb every attack we throw at him!"  
Tahu stood up. "I have an idea", he said. "I want you to rescue the  
three captives".  
"Got it", said Ichigo. Tahu rushed forward. Commander C swung his  
sword at Tahu, but the Toa of Fire blocked the attack with his swords,  
only to be hit on the head by A's shield. Tahu collapsed, seemingly  
unconscious. Commander A absorbed him into one of the two crystals on  
his own (the other crystal contained Orihime, Kairi and Peach). It was  
then that Tahu opened his eyes. "Got you", he said, gathering his  
energy and releasing a Nova Blast. The crystal turned red and  
shattered, the shattering continuing along the chains and destroying  
the crystal armour on Commander A, and the crystal imprisoning the  
three princesses.  
"You are strong, warrior of fire", said Commander A. "But I will not  
let you interfere. Emerge Thrice!"  
The crystals grew over his body, maintaining their red colour. They  
grew over his entire body, stretching out into the shape of a massive  
dragon.  
"Third Emergence: Crystal Dragon Tartarus!"

The Doctor, Sora, Riku, Metaknight, Bo-bobo, Lewa, Vakama, Naruto,  
Kakashi, Kazuki, Shikamaru and Lucario entered the council room. Out  
of the huge, floor-to-ceiling window, the collapsing worlds could be  
seen. At the head of the table sat Makuta Teridax, Galaxia floating  
over his head. Bitil, Gorast, Krika, Grimmjow, Megatron II and Doctor  
Eggman sat in the other seats.  
"Welcome, heroes of light", said Teridax. "Welcome to the last battle  
this universe shall ever see".  
Teridax signalled to the others with his hand. "Destroy them".  
"With pleasure!" said Grimmjow as he, Bitil, Gorast, Krika and  
Megatron leapt forward. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan eye, Sora and  
Riku summoned their Keyblades, Metaknight and Lewa drew their swords,  
Kazuki summoned his Lance Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart Plus, and Bo-  
bobo, Naruto, Shikamaru and Lucario adopted their usual fighting  
stances.

So, the final battle will be the next chapter. I guess I should reveal the pole results. The highest (in fact only) ones voted for were Lucario, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Lewa, L, Optimus Prime and Axel.  
And the wait will not be long, as I promise it shall be released next day! Believe it!


	53. Galaxia: Final Wars

Grimmjow's claws sliced through the air before Riku blocked them with  
his Keyblade. Vakama only just had time to block a swing of Megatron  
II's tail claw with the side of his disk launcher. Krika suddenly  
appeared behind them, catching the GRF by surprise, except for one  
member.  
"Too slow", said Kakashi, blocking Krika's talon with a kunai.  
Gorast swung her four claws madly, attempting to cut the GRF to  
pieces, but a sword blocked her slashes with ease.  
"We fought once before, Makuta Gorast", said Metaknight. "Now, fight  
me once more!"  
Gorast grinned manically. "With pleasure!"  
"GRF! Surrender yourselves!" yelled Bitil. Two of his past selves held  
claws to the throats of Beauty and Gasser. "Or I kill them!"  
The GRF put their hands up. No-one saw the Doctor drop his Sonic  
Screwdriver to the floor. He activated it by pressing the button with  
his foot.  
A tremendous buzzing sound reverberated around the room. Bitil covered  
his "ears" and the two copies vanished.  
"Now, where were we?" said Metaknight, as he and Gorast resumed their  
fight, along with Kakashi, Krika, Riku, Grimmjow, Vakama and Megatron  
II. Bo-bobo charged at Bitil. "No-one threatens my friends!" he yelled.  
Bitil summoned fifty past versions of himself. "I believe I just did".  
Naruto, Sora and Lewa ran at Teridax, who summoned the Death Sword and  
Vexen's shield.  
"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Hundreds of Shadow Clones  
filled the room and leapt at Teridax.  
"Sunlight Slasher!" shouted Kazuki, charging straight towards Teridax  
with his lance, through some of the Shadow clones, hitting Teridax in  
the chest. Teridax swung the Death Sword with surprising speed and  
destroyed all the Shadow Clones, hitting Kazuki and the real Naruto  
aside with the hilt.  
"Uh, guys?" called Gasser, looking out of the window. "You really  
ought to see this!"

Olimar ran into the medical tent, panting for breath and looking  
completely terrified.  
"Olimar? What is it?" asked Sakura.  
"Outside the tent", said Olimar. "You wouldn't believe me if I told  
you, just look!"  
Sakura looked out of the tent.  
A gigantic creature was rising out of the shadow of the castle. It was  
at least half the height of the castle already, and it had only risen  
to around the level of its shoulders.  
Four meteorites suddenly crashed to the ground, each creating a huge  
explosion. Out of each crator rose a gigantic beast, each almost as  
tall as the castle. A fifth creature burst from the ground, while a  
sixth seemed to gently float to the ground.

The first creature resembled a gigantic golden dragon. It had no front  
legs or arms; instead it possessed a second and third head. The second  
closely resembled the first, except its body, wings and middle head  
were replaced with robotic parts. By contrast, the third beast was  
completely different. It had a more ape-like build, with a hunched  
back, a reptilian head, and slimy grey skin. The fourth monster had  
purple, scaly skin, bat-like red wings, a huge horn on its forehead,  
and what appeared to be a round mouth on its chest. The fifth monster  
appeared to be some kind of giant two-legged insect. It had what  
appeared to be drills as hands, and a huge, two-pronged horn on its  
head.  
The final monster looked much like a gigantic black dinosaur with two  
huge crystals on its shoulders, and smaller crystals running along its  
back. Around them, several giant Heartless appeared, including Earth  
Shaker, Leechgrave, Ruler of the Sky, Infernal Engine, Volcanic Lord,  
Blizzard Lord and several Darksides.  
"Now, my new allies", said the creature emerging from the shadows.  
"Rid this world of all who oppose us!"  
The six monsters moved out. The three-headed cyborg dragon spotted the  
medical camp and raised its foot to crush it. But suddenly, something  
blocked its foot. It appeared to be a huge dome made of sand.  
Four figures stepped forward. Two of them were immediately recognised.  
"Gaara?" said Sakura in surprise.  
"Great Warrior Chief", said Bravo. "Thanks for coming".  
The Great Warrior Chief nodded. "I heard you needed some help".  
"And I see you've brought some friends", said Pohatu.  
"Allow me to introduce Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten, Captain  
Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven.

"Two Soul Reaper captains?" said Papillion quizzically.  
The Great Warrior Chief nodded and raised a Kakugane. "These things  
are enormous, but we can fight them", he said. "Buso Renkin!"  
A gigantic robotic knight appeared in a flash of light. Sakura formed  
hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"  
A huge white-and-blue slug appeared in a giant puff of smoke. The  
cyborg dragon roared at Buster Baron and Katsuya as the huge insectoid  
drill monster walked over to join it.

Light swung his scythe at L, but he ducked under the attack. He seemed  
to have no weapon. The only change after activating the Kakugane was  
that now there was a strange eyepiece covering his left eye. Again and  
again Light swung the scythe, but L dodged every single swipe.  
_'How can he see every attack coming?'_ thought Light. _'It must be the  
eyepiece. It's telling him what I'm going to do!'_  
L dodged another swing and the scythe stuck itself in the ground. L  
kicked him back against a wall. A stray chakram from Axel's nearby  
fight against Antroz pinned Light's arm to the wall.  
"This eyepiece is my Buso Renkin", explained L. It shows me numbers  
that relate to events five seconds in the future, and I have five  
seconds to work out what they refer to.  
_'He worked out all my attacks from a bunch of numbers?'_ Light asked  
himself.  
Light pulled the chakram from his arm and ran for his scythe.  
What he didn't see was Antroz leaping in that direction.

"What is that thing?" asked Naruto, seeing the huge shadowy creature  
emerging from the shadows.  
"It has the same black aura as the Makuta", said Lucario.  
"It is my new body", said Makuta Teridax. "I am using Galaxia's power  
to create it. Soon it will rise at destroy all the enemies of my new  
world".  
"Not if I can help it!" said Naruto, running at Teridax. Suddenly, he  
was forced to a halt. He looked to see Shikamaru's Shadow Possession  
Jutsu.  
"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" yelled Naruto. "Let me go!"  
"I can't! It's like this guy can control my shadow!"  
"You are quite correct", said Teridax. "I control every shadow".  
He turned to Sora. "Including the one that resides inside you".  
Sora suddenly transformed into Anti Form, his skin, hair and clothes  
turning black, and his eyes glowing yellow.  
Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at the Makuta, but it was blocked by  
Vexen's shield. Teridax raised the Death Sword, preparing to slice the  
immobilised Naruto in half.  
"Energy, full blast!" shouted Kazuki, the boost from his lance  
shooting him straight through Teridax's arm, cutting it clean off.  
"You shall pay for opposing me, Kazuki Mutou", said Teridax as a new  
arm formed. He reached out to grab Kazuki, but Kazuki was pushed  
aside, and the huge hand grabbed The Doctor instead and absorbed him.  
"And now", said Teridax, raising the Death sword once more. "To  
finish what I started".  
"Stop!" said a commanding voice. Lewa stepped forward, but there was  
something different about him. He was glowing with a golden light, and  
his voice seemed different.  
Vakama looked up from his battle with Megatron. "Is that..."  
"Mata Nui, I see you have come to fight me personally", said Teridax.  
"Although you seem to be lacking a physical body. I take it the  
prototype body collapsed after our last battle?"  
"That may be", said Mata Nui. "But I shall fight you nonetheless".  
Makuta Teridax swung the Death Sword. Mata Nui ducked under the  
attack, and the sword went on and smashed through the wall, creating  
cracks that spread throughout the walls and ceiling, which fell away  
to open the battle out into the open air. Mata Nui dodged another  
strike, and then saw one of the gigantic monsters outside looking at the  
arena. A yellow light lit up one of the beast's shoulders. "Everybody  
watch out!" he shouted to the others, who managed to dodge a stream of  
bullets from some kind of internal machine gun. Mata Nui dodged right  
into the path of Teridax's Death sword. He had no time to dodge the  
attack...  
The blade vanished, and Teridax stumbled back, clutching his head.  
"How can this... weak... human's... mind be... so powerful?" struggled  
Teridax, his glowing red eyes flickering. "I... will... not let...  
this happen!"  
"You did this" said Teridax in another voice.  
"Doctor?" asked Kazuki.  
"The Doctor's aura is somehow conquering Teridax's", said Lucario.  
"Galaxia seems to be amplifying the Doctor's presence inside Teridax".  
"How... can... this... be?" Teridax demanded.  
"You made Galaxia focus only on you", said the Doctor's voice. "Your  
dark mind controlled him. When you absorbed me, I reached out to  
Galaxia and cancelled it out".  
"Impossible!" roared Teridax.  
"And there's more", said the Doctor. "'Cause I'm not the only one in  
here besides you. There are countless others locked away inside you,  
minds crushed by your power, but with Galaxia amplifying their will..."  
"SILENCE!" shouted Teridax, reaching to grab Kazuki, but his hand  
didn't get far before Teridax felt a hand grab his wrist, holding back  
his arm. He looked to his side to see Krekka, holding him back.  
"What are you doing?" cried Teridax.  
"We have been tortured for too long", said another voice. Nidhiki held  
a claw around Teridax's neck. "You must be destroyed, Makuta!"  
Teridax forced the two Dark Hunters to the back of his mind, and  
expelled the Doctor from him, releasing the Time Lord from his arm. "I  
shall enjoy destroying you, Doctor!" he said, raising his staff.  
Then he looked at his other hand, to see it holding the Death sword to  
his own chest. Commander B stood on his shoulder. "You forced Galaxia  
to bring our people to war", he said. "You turned me and my fellow  
commanders into unfeeling monsters. You absorbed me and sent C and D  
to their deaths. I can think of no-one who deserves this more than you".  
Teridax's arm moved in, stabbing him through the chest. Teridax fell to  
his knees. "Congratulations", said the Makuta. "You have defeated my  
old body, and broke my hold on Galaxia before my new body was  
completed. But you shall all die by my hand before this day is out, so  
I suggest you say your last goodbyes to those close to you".  
The eyes of the huge black creature outside, which was now taller than  
the castle and almost entirely formed, lit up red. It raised a hand, a  
ball of purple energy forming. Suddenly, a huge butterfly swooped down  
from the sky. Everyone had just enough time to leap onto its back  
before Teridax's new body shot a gigantic beam that destroyed the  
entire tallest tower.  
Several more giant beasts had gathered on the ground. A gigantic  
dinosaur similar to the one who had floated in earlier minus the  
crystals was fighting the golden dragon. A colossal ankylosaur-like  
dinosaur and a slightly smaller purple reptile with large ears and a  
horn were fighting the purple, red-winged monster, while a giant  
pterosaur and a giant humanoid robot were fighting against the cyborg  
dragon, the giant drilling insect and the slimy creature that had shot  
at them earlier. The humongous butterfly flew round the back of a huge robot that was standing idle. The back opened up to reveal Donald and Goofy inside a cockpit.

"Sora!" called Donald and Goofy. "Get in! This thing wants three pilots!"

Sora leapt across to the huge robot. Naruto grinned.

"You're not leaving me out of the giant creature battle!" he said, forming hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A gigantic toad wielding a katana appeared in a puff of smoke. "What is it this time, Naruto?" said Gamabunta, sounding disgruntled. Naruto had no chance to answer as the crystal-backed dinosaur telekinetically threw a huge rock at them. Gamabunta slashed the rock in half with his sword.

"MOGUERA!" said the robot Sora, Donald and Goofy were piloting, launching missiles at the crystals on the creature's back from its arms.

At the top of the stairs that once ended at the council room, L, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Ichigo, Tahu, Commanders A and Z, Sonic, Shadow, Ike, Pikachu and Yoshi watched the battle of the colossal monsters.

"Once again, I apologise for my actions", said A. "I feel responsible for this".

"Don't worry about it", said Axel. "It wasn't your fault".

"What are those things?" asked Roxas. "Some of them are heartless I fought, but the biggest ones don't seem like Heartless at all".

"They are creatures from a world called Monster Island", explained Commander A. "The bipedal dinosaur is known as Godzilla. It has a powerful radioactive breath weapon and is sometimes called the King of Monsters. The spiked one is Anguirus; the flying reptile is called Rodan, the purple reptile is called Baragon, and the butterfly is Mothra. The two mechanoids are Moguera, currently piloted by Sora, Donald and Goofy if I am not mistaken, and Jet Jaguar. The others are King Ghidorah, Mecha-king Ghidorah, Orga, Megalon, Spacegodzilla, and Destoroyah. I believe Teridax has recruited them onto his side".

"What happened here?" asked Uryu as he, Chad, Samus, Lucas, Ness, Mario, Luigi, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Kirby, Link, the Pokémon Trainer, Snake, Dengaku Man, Captain Falcon, Tokiko, Don Patch, Pit, Demyx, Bowser and Donkey Kong carrying an unconscious Rock Lee arrived at the top of the stairs. By way of an answer, Roxas pointed to the monsters fighting outside the castle.

On the ground far below, Kempachi destroyed a Darkside with a single blow. Ruler of the Sky and Rodan were locked in aerial combat. Rodan seemed unable to land able to land a good hit on the winged Heartless.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" cried Captain Hitsugaya, freezing the Heartless' tail in ice. This slowed it down sufficiently for Rodan to hit it with his radioactive heat ray. Ruler of the Sky plummeted to the ground, but Spacegodzilla caught it and hurled its flaming body at Moguera, breaking one of the huge robot's arms off and knocking it off its feet. Megalon burst up from underneath it, tossing Moguera into the air, where Spacegodzilla caught it with telekinesis. Moguera fired two spiral grenade missiles at Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystals, shattering them, before it was tossed to the side, breaking in two as it hit the ground. Sora, Donald and Goofy exited the mech quickly as Spacegodzilla blocked an attack by Gamabunta. Spacegodzilla tried to lash out with his tail, but found it coated in sand, allowing Gamabunta to deal a finishing blow to Spacegodzilla with his sword. Moments later, Mecha-King Ghidorah was cast to the ground, defeated by Buster Baron.

Destoroyah kicked Baragon away, then slashed at Anguirus with his  
horn, but stopped abruptly when Mothra flew overhead and fired a beam  
from her antennae at him. Lucario and Kakashi leapt off Mothra's back.  
Lightning surged around Kakashi's hand as he fell. "Lightning Blade!",  
he cried as he ran down Destoroyah's back, dragging his hand along the  
entire length.  
Destoroyah roared and turned to face his foe, who was forming hand  
seals.  
"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" said Kakashi, launching a huge  
spiralling wave that soaked Destoroyah's whole body. Captain Hitsugaya  
landed next to Kakashi and launched a wave of ice that froze the water  
solid.  
"Super fist of Goddess Blabsalot!" said Softon, as the huge grey  
goddess momentarily appeared, delivering a mighty punch to  
Destoroyah's face. The huge frozen demon-like monster shattered into  
thousands of pieces.  
Lucario, Softon, Hitsugaya and Kakashi leapt back to avoid a barrage  
of lasers from the Dalen ship.  
"We've got to take that thing out!" said Kakashi to the others.  
"I'm on it!" said Sakura, grabbing one of the tails of the defeated  
Mecha-King Ghidorah. She swung the gigantic cyborg dragon and threw it  
at the Dalen ship, which crashed into the ground in a huge explosion.  
Godzilla dodged a blow from one of Megalon's drills. Ghidorah and  
Megalon closed in on either side of the gigantic dinosaur.  
"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" yelled Bo-bobo from Godzilla's  
shoulder, launching a mass of nose hair at Megalon's drill. The giant  
beetle attempted to pull back his arm, but found that his drill was  
entangled with Bo-bobo's nose hair. Godzilla fired a radioactive beam  
of energy at Megalon, sending him flying to the ground. Ghidorah  
swooped at Godzilla from behind, but a crescent-moon shaped blast hit  
his wing and sent him plummeting to the ground.  
"Good shot, Ichigo!", said Bo-bobo as Ichigo appeared behind  
Suddenly, Baragon and Rodan crashed into the ground in front of them.  
Mothra was flying around Teridax's head, firing her antenna lasers,  
while Buster Baron slashed at him with a giant version of Kazuki's  
lance. Sora and Naruto looked at the fight before them as Gamabunta was engaged in a  
ferocious duel with Earth Shaker and Infernal Engine fought Riku, Shikamaru and Metaknight.

Mata Nui, still in Lewa's body, glided to the ground beside Sora and Naruto.

"I shall protect you with my light", said Mata Nui. "You know what to do".

Sora looked to Naruto, who nodded.

"Light!" cried Sora. In an instant, Naruto had vanished. Sora's Keyblade shrank to a smaller size, and his outfit changed orange.

Over in the remains of the top of the castle, Roxas and Xion vanished.

"What happened to them?" asked Sonic.

"I think Sora just used a Drive that was first formed when Roxas and Xion were still within him", explained Axel.

Orga lurched over to towards them, but Godzilla blocked his attack, sweeping Sora onto his shoulder with his tail as he did. Lucario was already there. Anguirus and Jet Jaguar engaged Orga in combat, but Teridax swept all three monsters aside with one swipe. Godzilla fired his Spiral Fire Ray at Teridax, but the huge shadowy being showed no sign of damage from Godzilla's most powerful attack.

"Goofy!" called Sora. "Throw me your shield!" Goofy did so as Godzilla began to charge a beam of radiation, while Lucario charged an Aura Sphere.

Sora grabbed Lucario's Aura sphere with one hand, and leapt in front of Godzilla's beam, Goofy's standing on Goofy's shield. The blast sent Sora flying towards Teridax at tremendous speed, holding Lucario's Aura Sphere like a Rasengan. Three celestial Keyblades phased into existence, hovering around his arm.

The sphere collided with Teridax's chest, the three Keyblades sinking into his body. A huge blast of energy erupted from the Makuta's back.

Teridax collapsed, the pieces of his dark body melting into the ground.

"You may have stopped me", said Teridax as the last piece of his body melted away. "But soon the worlds shall be one and you will have failed. And one thing I can say is certain".

"Death is coming for three of you very soon, be it your death or the death of another close to you".

These were the last words Teridax said before his body melted away into nothingness. Sora and Naruto reverted to their normal forms and collapsed in exhaustion.

"We did it", said Sora.

Naruto looked into the sky at the worlds breaking up in the sky above them.

"Too bad it's too late", said Naruto.

"Not just yet..." said a voice behind them.

**Sorry, it's later than I promised. There's one last chapter to go.**


	54. Setting things right

"I will set things right", said Commander A sadly. Red crystals formed  
around Sora and Naruto, forming into two towers.  
"Lustrous Rebirth!" said A. The broken pieces of the worlds started to  
move back together as the worlds themselves retreated back into the sky.  
"What is he doing?" asked Pit, watching from a distance.  
"He's trying to resurrect the memory of the worlds as they were before  
Galaxia set eyes on them", said Commander Z. "But he couldn't nearly  
have enough energy and his crystals have been destabilised".  
As some of the worlds retreated from sight, Commander A's crystals  
began vibrated and changing shape. All the crystals along one arm  
shattered. The remaining worlds still in sight ceased moving.  
"Then we shall help him", said Commander W as he and Commanders X and  
Y appeared. "Energy Ring!"  
The gold dust around W's hand formed into a floating ring around  
Commander A. Electricity crackled between the crystals and the ring.  
"Green Shock Supercharger!" said Commander Y, firing sparks of green  
lightning into the ring. The worlds moved a little further before  
stopping.  
A's body began to change from its usual deep translucent green to a  
pale, opaque yellowish green, and cracks began appearing in the  
crystals on his back.  
"There's just not enough energy", cried Commander Z.  
"Take some of mine", said a voice from behind the five Commanders.  
"Doctor", said Commander Z, looking round to see the Time Lord walking  
towards Commander A.  
"Mine too!", said Naruto from inside a crystal tower.  
"And mine!" said Sora.  
Commander A nodded. The worlds begin to move again.  
Suddenly, as the last worlds faded from view in the sky, the last of  
A's crystals shattered, and the Galaxian Commander fell to his knees.  
Sora and Naruto ran out to him.  
"Commander!" cried Sora. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine", said A. "I lost all my powers in the attempt, but I  
returned the worlds to their proper places. It is done".  
"So, how do we return to our worlds?" asked Ichigo.  
Dialga and Palkia answered by way of a roar. Eight swirling,  
multicoloured portals appeared. Dialga and Palkia drifted through one  
of the portals.  
"I took the liberty of restoring your ships", said Galaxia. Behind him, the Battleship Halberd, the Gummi Ship and the TARDIS sat.  
Everyone said their goodbyes and set off for their respective portals or ships.  
"You know, I have a feeling we'll meet some of those guys again, said Sora as he walked back to the Gummi ship with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Kairi suddenly stopped.  
"What's up?" asked Riku.  
"I can't help feeling something's missing", said Kairi.  
"Me too", said Sora.  
"Gawrsh, Sora. You sure you aren't imagining it?" asked Goofy. "I can't feel it".  
"No, me neither", said Riku.  
Sora smiled. "You're probably right", he said, walking towards the Gummi Ship again.  
"Hey, Kenny, what's that thing you're holding?", asked Yachiru, riding on Kenpachi's shoulder as usual.  
"It's a scale from that Destoroyah thing", said Kenpachi. "Hopefully Kurotsuchi can clone one for me to fight!"  
"Well, that certainly filled in some time", said Kakashi. "You'll have to get back to your wind chakra training, Naruto".

"Oh, that's right", said Naruto. "I completely forgot".

"You know, I reckon if you went with some of those other guys, you'd end up yelling less", said Jelly Jiggler (dressed as a psychiatrist) to Beauty while Bo-bobo tried to drag Don Patch away from the Transformers, none of whom actually appreciated Don Patch autographing their armour.

"True", said Beauty. "But someone has to keep Bo-bob and Don Patch from going completely over the top".

"I see", said Jelly Jiggler, pretending to write notes on a clipboard but actually drawing a doodle of a sandwich.  
"L?" said the Doctor, noticing that L wasn't heading for any of the  
portals.  
"I have no need to return to my own world", said L. "I died in my  
world, and Near and Mello took my place. More to the point, I believe  
there are bigger cases to solve in other worlds".  
"So, what are you going to do?" asked the Doctor.  
"I was thinking of creating a new taskforce based here on Galaxii  
Utopia, to solve cases I find out about in various worlds", said L.  
"You know, I think I might just join you", said Axel. "I've got  
nowhere to go back to either".  
"Yeah, count us in!" said Cheetor and Rattrap simultaneously.  
"Brilliant, just what we need", said the Doctor. "An inter-world  
detective agency. Good luck!"  
And with that, he entered the TARDIS and left.  
L looked round to see three others along with Axel, Rattrap and Cheetor.  
"Room for three more?" asked Roxas, Xion and Namine on either side of  
him.

**Well, there you go. That is the end of Rise of Galaxia. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Sometime fairly soon-ish I shall write a sequel. Any ideas for series's you'd like to see in it?**


End file.
